Konoha’s Raging Storm
by Cup Ramen
Summary: A six year old Naruto is fed up with the treatment from the villagers and most of all being weak.Watch a young Naruto create a name for himself. A name that brings fear to his opponents and hope to his comrades. Watch the birth of Konoha's Raging Storm
1. Chapter 1: Unfairness and the birth of a

Konoha's Raging Storm

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Unfairness and the birth of a dream 

"Its not fair" a six year blonde boy muttered. The blonde boy eyes, which held so much pain, looked to the congregation of people surrounding the academy. Adults gathered around their children praising them for their success and listening to their stories as they walked home. The blonde protagonist of this story looked on towards the people with pain in his eyes. The blonde boy was currently on a lone swing starting back with his deep blue ocean eyes. Also his unruly and spiky blonde hair untameable and with 3 straight horizontal line across each cheek and just wearing a black-t-shirt with an orange spiral on the front and wearing a pair of orange pants.

Naruto let out a huge sigh, 'its not fair what did I ever do wrong to the villagers, why do they hate me, its not fair how come I am so rubbish and shinobi skills, its not fair how come I don't have any parents'. That was the biggest thought running through Naruto's head, how come he was an orphan and had no one to love him.

With those thoughts Naruto got up and started walk back home to his apartment. Ever since he was 4, the orphanage had kicked out Naruto and refuse to have him live there. Saying that he shouldn't even be alive. These comments brought tears to Naruto's innocent face. However not all was lost the kindest person in the village gave Naruto a new home and would visit him quite often nearly twice a week. That person was known as the 3rd Hokage and was currently waiting for Naruto to come home.

As Naruto reached home and opened his door he was greeted with a great sight.

"Old man hokage what are you doing here" Naruto shouted enthusiastically to the aged Hokage.

The grey haired Hokage looked at Naruto with a small smile. Some people might call this disrespect. But Hokage knew that Naruto only said that to the people close to him. Also the Hokage took it, as a sign that Naruto was still alive on the inside and he still was a child.

"So Naruto judging from your voice you are happy with your arrangement at the academy" Sarutobi questioned in a kind voice. But the old hokage looked at the young vessel and knew he said something wrong and his suspicions were answered when naruto spoke next.

"Its great old man but…" Naruto spoke hesitantly "… its just not fair I have no one, all the kids either make fun of me or beat me up…" tears started to fall down the kind child's face as he confessed to the hokage all the years of pain bottled up and emotions were starting to be released. There's a limit to how much a child can keep in. "…and the adults are worse, the parents all give me glares and…and the teachers just pick on me, making me look like a fool. Its not fair" Naruto was now freely crying and didn't stop.

The old man felt like a real jerk for breaking the boys spirit. So he got up and hugged him telling to let it all out. After several minutes Naruto had calmed down and now was just sniffing. With the Hokage taking his seat again.

"Old man" the most powerful man in the village brought his head up to look up. " I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I have come to realise…" Sarutobi looked up at Naruto with astonishment. He knew Naruto was not dumb but right now he was showing great maturity. "…That I need to become stronger so people can acknowledge me. You know what old man I have a dream" the "professor" had an even more curious face and he was wondering what Naruto was going to say. "I going to become Hokage, no the best Hokage ever surpassing the previous ones then everyone will acknowledge me. Naruto finished off with a huge grin.

Sarutobi just looked at Naruto with surprise. Even after all his treatment from the villagers he declared he was going to become the village protector. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at Naruto's declaration.

"Hey…hey old man please train me pleassssee I have no one else to be trained by all the kids have parents or personal tutors how about it old man huh…huh? Naruto asked with a passion.

The 3rd hokage looked down. "I am sorry Naruto I cannot train you I just don't have the time to do so," Sarutobi replied dejectedly. In Sarutobi's mind though the real reason would be the council would just not allow him and he was also taking into account the Yondaime wishes

_

* * *

Flashback: 6 years ago_

"_Sarutobi (Cough) please look out for Naruto for me" the Yondaime coughed more blood up. "Also when he's ready give him my scrolls to him. Sandiame looked at the young man with tears brimming his eyes and gave him a nod as to say, "yes I will"_

"_Also don't train him personally (Cough) even though I want the village to view him as a hero (Cough) I know he wont be (Cough) so he needs to be strong by himself (Cough) (Cough) he needs to grow…by… himself… he…needs…to…be…strong from the beginning (Cough) (Cough) (Cough)._

"_Goodbye old-man makes sure you protect my home"_

_With that the hero of konoha died and konoha would never be the same as one hero died another one was born.  
_

"_Don't worry Yondaime I will I will"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Naruto bought his head down dejectedly."…But that does not mean I cannot help you out" Sarutobi stated 

Naruto's head whipped up at wicked speed that Sarutobi might have thought he might have got whiplash.

"So…so old man how you going to help me huh? Naruto asked eagerly

"Well because I cannot train you, does not mean I cannot help you," Sandaime said wisely.

Naruto being Naruto shouted back "You already said that old man just tell me tell me"

Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm "Ok…ok Naruto just calm down. You see Naruto it might be hard for me to get a sensei for you, so what i want you to do is to take this"

Sarutobi reaches inside his robe and takes out a plastic gold coloured card. Naruto looked at it curiously wondering what it is.

"You see Naruto this card is a your ticket in to buying anything you want. All you have to do is show it to the clerk and charge it to my personal account. Now see here my boy, you must use this with a level headedness I am trusting you not go and ruin my account" Sarutobi explained to Naruto in a calm voice

"Don't worry old man you can trust me," Naruto said with huge smile on his face. "But how is buying anything I want going to make me stronger" Naruto queried with a confused face.

"Aaahhh well my boy you see here with this card you can purchase ninja equipment and books you want" Sarutobi replied back

"Naruto I want you to go this store its called "Kai's Corner Store". You see Naruto its not really a corner store the store is really a cover for up and coming ninjas to buy anything they want to do with shinobi's. We cannot have enemy shinobi's buying our books now can we" Sarutobi lectured to the six year old boy

"Well Naruto I hope that can help you" Sarutobi said in a soft voice

"Don't worry old man I will make you proud" said in a huge shout

Before the wise hokage left Naruto left him a parting speech.

"Old man you have always been there for me no matter what, the one who's always been kind to me, you gave me home, you put me school and now this. For that old man I am forever grateful." Naruto stated compassionately

"Well Naruto you are part of konoha and it's a Hokage's job…no obligation to look out for everyone in the village. Everyone in this village is my family including you, so Naruto your family as well". Sarutobi replied back with equal compassion

As Sarutobi left and closed the door the of Naruto's apartment you could see a silent Naruto crying tears of joy. "Don't worry old man I am going to make you proud I promise and I never break a promise" Naruto whispered to him self confidently.

* * *

A/N: Well there's my second story I hope you like the first chapter. As for pairings I am going to do Naruto with either Sakura, Ino or Ten-Ten you vote whom you want the most. dont worry i have not stopped writing my first story but i just go this idea and i had to do it. 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it. I also don't own capcom or snk I just mention there moves.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Dawn

* * *

As soon as the old man left Naruto went straight towards his only clock the time was 8:43 pm. 

"Damn it's already this late I wanted to go to that store oh well I guess there's always tomorrow" Naruto said to himself while rummaging his cupboards for a cup-ramen.

"Ah man only a vegetable one left oh well ramen is ramen hehehehehe," giggled to him self while preparing his instant food.

_"I wonder what I should buy with this new card hmmmmmmm,"_ Naruto thought to him self

After pouring the hot water into his cup and waiting for 3 minutes. "Damn I hate these 3 minutes the worst". Naruto mumbled to himself. While eating his ramen Naruto thought he definitely needed to get more ramen. _"But what about training, maybe I should have asked the old man soemthing, or maybe the person at the store could help. Then I will definitely__ get stronger and show people who I am really and then they will acknowledge me"._ These were the thoughts of the young 6-year-old boy as he ate his food and went to sleep.

Just as he went to sleep Naruto announced to himself "tomorrows a new beginning for Uzumaki Naruto".

* * *

"Beep-Beep-Beep" A loud sound was ringing through the room of a blonde demon vessel. 

"Ah man I hate that damn alarm" grudgingly said to himself. What its only 6:30 oh man I left the alarm on its Saturday. Well it won't matter anyway because I need to go to that shop and start my shinobi training all right here goes nothing". Naruto stated to himself

Naruto got ready and had a quick breakfast, as he was so excited he could hardly eat anything. He dressed in his usual clothes from yesterday as those were the only things he had. "Okay today is the birth of konoha's ummmmm…" Naruto said to himself trying to think of a nickname. "Oh well I will come with something eventually".

With that a six-year-old Naruto sped out of his apartment not forgetting to lock the door, running towards Kai's store.

Naruto was so happy and excited that he completely ignored the villagers stare humming an off tune song. Naruto squealed with delight at seeing the store and started to walk confidently towards it and entered the shop.

It was really weird it was like this store was out of some horror film were an unsuspecting idiotic kid runs into a store and gets chopped up into pieces. No one would think Naruto was horror buff but hey appearances are deceiving.

"Excuse me is anyone here" Naruto called out while looking at the store they had 3 dining chair but no table _"what's the point having that"_ Naruto was thinking man _"I think I came to the wrong store". "Its weird how come I never noticed this store before"_. Naruto thought to himself as he looked around the creepy store.

"Hey kid what the hell are you doing here?" a gruff voice called out, of a tall white haired dark green eyed man wearing a dark blue robe showing of his muscular chest.

"Umm…well…sir…I…um…was sent I mean" Naruto's words were all jumbled up because of the man's intense stare. He felt like saying _"well if you stop looking at me like that then maybe I could answer you",_ but thankfully he didn't. So he did the only thing he could think, which was take out the Hokage's gold card. After seeing it the strange man looked at it and shouted out load

"Oh so you're the kid Sandaime was talking about come…come in you need to come to the back of the store to check out our special stuff hehehehehe" the old man said with a sadistic giggle in the end.

"Well as you know my name is Kai I run this "corner shop", take look at anything you want except the scrolls of course." He said with a very business like voice. Naruto looked around the large store with total confusion. He had no idea what to buy and what not to buy. So he did the most logical thing, which was, ask the storeowner.

"Hey sir what do you recommend for me. I mean I am only 6 years old" Naruto asked the man in a innocent voice.

"Hmmmmmmm well why don't you start by getting some of theses books they will help you throughout your life. Now let me tell you this kid some people think these books are useless, now let me tell you this agian they are idiots and will never amount to anything. You can take these chakra weights with the manual of course and some of these shuriken kunai and couple karate suits, (like the stuff Ryu wears from street fighter). Hmmmmmmm and well I think that's what you need about now we do stock scrolls but unfortunately we cant give them to civilians or academy students once you pass each ninja grade then we can give them to you. Well seeing as these items are heavy why I don't have them delivered to you free of charge how about kid". Kai said this all in one breath. He also had this really sly smile and glint in his eye Naruto guessed that he made his day by buying this stuff. _"Oh well this is all for goal to become Hokage"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Thanks mister you have been a great and when I am Hokage I can make sure you retie early and live a sweet life". Naruto out shouted in a big voice.

"Hahahahaha kid this is my retirement Hahahahaha" Kai replied back while laughing out loud.

"Oh well what ever floats your boat, oh yeah old man I will definitely be back for those scrolls and maybe some other stuff thanks a whole bunch" Naruto shouted back while running out of the store.

_"Wow once I get those books I am going to start training really hard"_ Naruto thought. _"Then I will show everyone who Uzumaki Naruto really is"_.

Naruto thought this while running back to his house. _"I guess I need a signature weapon and technique. But how do I do that, well I guess those books will help me". "Ahh I almost forgot I need to get some food"_ Naruto thought frantically while running off in another direction.

* * *

As Naruto came towards his door he noticed a couple of people coming towards it. He saw person dropping some stuff at his front door. 

"Hey are you the deliveryman from Kai's store" Naruto asked eagerly

"Ahh so you're the kid well aren't you lucky that you came now well here you are the delivery is free of charge happy reading kid," replied back a normal looking man with a cap on backwards.

As Naruto set his grocery down in his kitchen he went towards to his delivery moving away the weapons and chakra weights, which seemed to weigh absolutely nothing and that sparked his interest. Naruto then put aside his weights and looked at his books that stood there in all their glory.

"Yes this is so kick ass I am going to read all these books as soon as possible"; Naruto said to him self in an excited whisper.

"Well let see what these books are," Naruto murmured to himself.

_Charka for dobe's _

_The theory of element Jutsus's_

_Taijutsu for dropouts _

_Ninjutsu's for dobe's_

_Genjutsu's for weaklings_

_Fighting styles _

_Shinobi weapons_

_Konoha history_

_Creation of your own Jutsus's_

_How to be the best Shinobi_

"Well they look like really useful for making Jutsu's". Naruto spoke out loud. "Oh I need to wear my weights now lets see…" Naruto mumbled to him self. With that Naruto put on all his weights but felt nothing. "Wow this is strange, I mean shouldn't I feel something right about now…Oh yeah I should read the manual…hehehehehe I am such a dunce sometimes" Naruto who chuckled at his own lame joke. "Ok it says here put weights on…blah…blah…blah…oh here we" Naruto mumbled to him self. While looking at the manual it said you needed to pump a small amount of chakra into the weights. Only 1 percent each time or your bones might turn into dust from the intense weight of the weights.

"What the hell is chakra?" Naruto confusingly asked out loud. "Well I guess I have to read the chakra book, it's a good thing I can read" Naruto laughed out loud yet again at another one of his lame as jokes. So Naruto spent two hours reading Chakra for dobe's and getting the ins and outs of how to use it and summon it. By the end of it he real grasp of chakra. "Wow man why can't the academy instructor explain it like that, then life would so much easier," Naruto shouted out in frustration.

"Ok I guess now I can use these weights properly, I need to pump one percent…hang on how much is one percent". Naruto said with a confused face

"AHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed out in frustration. "Why couldn't he just give me normal weights?" an annoyed Naruto continued his rant. Naruto went into his book and started to read it trying to find a solution. _When trying to separate chakra it's best to think of it as a big box full 100 balls. If you want to take out 5 of chakra you take out 5 balls and if you want to take out 10 of chakra you take out 10 balls. _"Wow this book is really good now I clearly understand this chakra mumbo jumbo" Naruto cheekily said.

Naruto proceeded to visualise a big box with balls filled inside it and took out 1 ball. With that he could clearly pump 1 percent of his chakra into the weights. But what Naruto did not count on was the sheer force of which the weight's put him under. The weight was so much that Naruto fell to the ground in a heap. _"Crap it feels like someone's pushing me down with all their weight"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok I have to get use to this if I want to be Hokage" Naruto shouted out in determination. After an hour or so of getting use to the weights Naruto stood up and was able walk. It was when he was walking he noticed a couple of pieces of paper, which seemed to be wrapped in plastic.

"What's this? chakra affinity paper huh? I wonder what this is?" Naruto blurted out holding out the alien object. Naruto held it up high. To Naruto it looked like ordinary paper.

"It says pour chakra into the paper to find out which element you lean towards, hmm I guess I wonder what's mine". Naruto queried what element he could possibly be. When he poured chakra into the paper it cut in half

"Wow its wind huh I guess I a naturally aligned to wind that is so cool" Naruto said in a excited voice. Now that the Ninjutsu side of training was taken care of Naruto could focus on his Taijutsu.

"I guess I can learn any Taijutsu style I know that part is easy and I can come up with some cool moves but what a about a weapon? Naruto asked him self.

"Well I always like staffs they just seem really cool I guess I could get one but that would mean I would have to get a metal one which would be super cool " Naruto stated excitedly.

"But what about genjustu I mean I do have to learn those as well oh well I will cross that bridge once I get to it". Dismissing Genjutsu's completely.

'I guess I should go to the old man for some wind Jutsu's and try and create my own Jutsu's'. Naruto thought to him self (god how many times have I written "himself" in this chapter I got to find a better phrase).

So Naruto spent at least two weeks reading the books and getting use to the weights. He had also gone to the "old man" to get some wind Jutsu's and other Ninjutsu's. Naruto's attitude on a whole changed. He no longer shouted out in class or made fool of him self according to one of his books _looking underneath the underneath. _A Shinobi should always stay silent and passive. It made sense I mean shinobi are suppose to be the silent killers. They weren't a bunch of rowdy samurai now were they?

Naruto's training had started him of doing basic chakra control exercises by trying to mould chakra. He had already mastered how to do hand signs already, all he really needed to do was speed it up. Going to the Hokage helped him out greatly as the old man gave him a huge scroll of Ninjutsu he remembered how he got it as well

* * *

_Flashback 2 weeks ago: _

_Naruto came striding in to the old Hokage's office his head held up and shouting out his demand _

_"Hey old-man I need help with my training, give me some Jutsu's so I can learn them at home". Naruto demanded from the Hokage_

"_Well Naruto I don't want to play favourite I have already given you my card, which by the way you happen to be spending quite well. Plus I can't give a six-year-old boy some high level Jutsus's". Sandaime Hokage lectured the blonde demon vessel._

"_Please old-man I need wind Justus's, because I found out that I have a high affinity to them. Besides this will be the last time I ask anything from you. I promise and I don't break my promises because that's my Shinobi way". Naruto begged the old man before declaring his nindo._

"_Ok Naruto I am trusting you on your word let me go to my closet and get the Jutsu's you need" Sandaime said to the excited child who was literally bouncing with joy for being able to get these Jutsu's._

_5 minute's later Sandaime came out with a huge scroll that seemed to ooze of Jutsu's. "Now Naruto I trusting you to keep this safe ok" the old Hokage told Naruto_

"_Don't worry old man I will keep it safe and master every Jutsu's there are on that list," Naruto proclaimed excitedly to the strongest leaf shinobi, who in return was smiling at the boy's enthusiasm _

_Flashback end:_

* * *

"Man was that hard to get the old man to agree to that. But now I can start learning this stuff for my self". Naruto stated to himself excitedly, while in a clearing he dubbed his own personal training area because no one came here. 

So Naruto's training became more intense, he was still on one percent chakra because he found it very difficult to adjust. His Taijutsu style seemed to compromise of a bit of karate, kung fu and Muy Tai. He had gotten these styles from Kai's store as well as a staff form and a training staff, which he happened to have.

He remembered Kai telling him it was odd for a shinobi to have a staff, as it was too long and not practical. To this Naruto exclaimed, "I'm not a normal shinobi". But like many good shinobi's Naruto started create his on Jutsu's and Taijutsu moves.

* * *

It has been a month since Naruto's self-appointed hardcore training had started. A few people had noticed the change in Naruto. One namely a scarred chuunin by the name of Iruka, who use to blame Naruto for the death of his parents, However over the past month Naruto had shown signs of intelligence and strength. He no longer craved attention. But merely stayed silent unless he asked a question. He remembered what had happen yesterday. _

* * *

Flash back: yesterday_

"_Okay class today we are going to learn some konoha history," Iruka announced to the class and getting a collective moan from all the kid's except Naruto who oddly seemed to look dare I say it excited?_

"_Okay class I going to talk about the Kokage's" when Iruka had said this he seemed to have the whole classes attention. I mean who wouldn't want to know about the greatest shinobi's this village produced. 'Ok Naruto let's see if you have turned over a new "leaf". Iruka thought to himself._

"_Okay class can anyone tell me a fact about the Shodaime hokage, anyone"? Iruka asked the class moving his head around until he settled on Naruto_

"_Naruto how about you, can you tell me a fact or two" Iruka asked the six year old blonde boy._

_Naruto was literally sweating bullets at the stares his classmates were giving almost cheering him on to fail. 'No' Naruto thought to him self 'I am no longer going to be a dropout I am going to show my true potential'_

_Naruto took a big gulp and shakily answered, "Well…the Shodaime Hokage was known for his wood element Jutsu's and great strength" Naruto replied back fearfully._

_When Naruto finished his answer half the class broke out into laughter thinking the boy just made it up. Naruto who thought he got the answer right looked down in shame 'damn did I read it wrong I could have sworn he said he did wood element Jutsu's' Naruto thought to himself._

"_ENOUGH…" Iruka shouted to the class, which was very odd, when Naruto usually got an answer wrong he would join in the laughter. "…I don't know why you are all laughing, Naruto got the answer bang on right" Iruka finished with a smile, all the of class seemed to have a shocked expression on their face at the classroom dunce getting an answer right._

_Naruto seemed to perk up at Iruka's compliment. "Ok Naruto can you give me a second fact about the Shodaime Hokage" Iruka questioned with a genuine smile on his face. At the praise given by the teacher Naruto answered out enthusiastically._

"_Well the Shodaime Hokage and his brother the Nidaime Hokage were said to be the founding members of Konoha" Naruto finished with a big smile on his face._

"_Well done Naruto you got both of your answer's right," Iruka acknowledged while reaching into his draw and taking out a small packet and chucking it towards Naruto, who fumbled at the sudden package being thrown at him._

"_Those Naruto are some of the finest chocolate's in konoha. Well done answering that question". Iruka replied with a kind smile_

_With that Iruka continued his lesson asking if anyone one knew the answer to his question. To everyone's astonishment Naruto answered all the questions._

_After the class was over everyone's opinion on Naruto changed drastically three people the most, two being Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino and most notably Iruka. Iruka asked Naruto to stay behind and Naruto not wanting ruin his happy mood stayed behind. _

"_Naruto well done on answering those questions your really coming along" Iruka complimented the blonde demon vessel._

"_Say Naruto how about I treat you to ramen for dinner" Iruka said with a warm smile on his while scratching his scar. The only answer he got was a big yes and a thank you._

_Flashback End:_

* * *

After those turn of events Naruto easily became Iruka's star pupil. While suddenly Ino and Sakura had started talking to him and even becoming his friend's he found this incredibly weird coming from two Sasuke fan girls. But he did not complain one bit once he got to know them he actually found out they really fun to talk to and really cute. It had been almost two years since Naruto's ambition of hokage began. 

Naruto's training was still going on full forced, while developing new Jutsu's and learning quite a few from the scroll. His arsenal of Jutsu's was slowly increasing it would be a long time before he would actually be able to master any of them but hey its better than nothing. His training with his staff dramatically increased as he noticed that he was a complete natural with staff and learned moves from the style he was doing. His Taijutsu was coming along quite nicely. He started to do exercise's that conditioned his arms and legs and torso. Also doing push-ups, sit-ups, squats, jogging and the whole works. All in all Naruto was training at a steady pace and was only getting better. At the academy he was starting to get noticed by the entire teaching staff and he was arguably the best student of his year.

Naruto liked the attention; he now thought back and was glad for using his showing his true potential. Naruto's intelligence was starting to increase from him reading the books at home and the lessons from the academy. It was this day that Uzumaki Naruto marked as one of his best day's and worst day's of his entire life. It was only a couple of days away from his birthday and Naruto was sitting in class waiting for Iruka-sensei as usual as he liked to come early to class.

"I can't believe the seats next to Sasuke-kun are taken I wanted to sit next to him". A disappointed Sakura said sitting on the right of Naruto.

"Well forehead girl Sasuke-kun wouldn't be caught dead sitting near you" Ino replied smugly towards her ex-best friend and rival. She was sitting on Naruto's left. With Naruto "stuck in the middle" of another argument.

Their argument would always end up like this with Naruto always being asked a tough question.

"Okay Ino-pig we will let Naruto decided. Naruto who is more prettier that pig or me" Sakura asked Naruto saying the pig statement with a bit of disgust.

"Yeah Naruto who is better looking" Ino replied back with fire in her eye's

Both female academy students were looking at Naruto with puppy dog eyes. Naruto tried to resist their cute stares.

Naruto however was saved with Iruka walking into the class. "Hey look girls Iruka-sensei is here" Naruto replied back hastily

Ino had enough of Naruto always doing this whenever they asked these questions. "Naruto answer truthfully now don't you dare avoid this question" Ino said in a commanding tone.

Naruto also got tired of their constant bickering; I mean what's the point of fighting over an arrogant ass like Sasuke. So Naruto replied back hastily "Look does it really matter I mean your both the most prettiest girls in the village" Naruto finished looking a little peeved off and staring at Iruka-sensei's face. What Naruto didn't realize was that both girls were blushing furiously and both had small smiles on their faces. For that was the sweetest thing any boy ever said to them. They both knew Naruto was always genuine in his words because he never lied.

"Okay class settle down now today is a special day, seeing as that we have a new student joining us from the lower grade and, student from this class will be joining then upper grade class" Iruka informed the class of the arrangement

"Okay class please welcome Hyuuga Hanabi" Girl walked in with white eyes and black hair and looking the class as though they were beneath her.

"Okay class settle down now I like to congratulate the person who has been promoted to go to the upper year. Uzumaki Naruto please step up". Iruka beamed towards Naruto at being jumped up a year. Naruto got up pulling his back over his shoulder and looking over at his two friend's Ino and Sakura who looked heartbroken at losing there only male friend. 'Damn' Naruto thought to him self 'just when I get friends my own age I have to leave'

When he reached Iruka-sensei he gave him much praise and two Jutsu scroll's saying that he deserved. At the time naruto would have rather traded in his two scrolls for his two friends. Naruto dejectedly left the class and out the door already missing his friends. But as soon as Naruto reached the door he started to get excited. If he was bumped up a grade that must mean he was strong.

So began Naruto's 3rd year in the academy. In a new class and new environment. Even though naruto was disappointed in leaving his favourite teacher and people he quickly got stuck into this class. Naruto realised that this class was a lot harder and he would have to put more effort into lessons

3 weeks afterwards it was Naruto's 8th birthday and he started his birthday in great fashion by training his ass off. Naruto had a checklist in his house off all the Jutsu he could do and mastered right now he was looking at that list

_

* * *

Ninjutsu from the scroll: Mastered_

_Bunshin no Jutsu (Doppelganger Technique)_

_Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)_

_Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)_

_Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)_

_Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

_Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)_

_Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)_

_Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)_

_Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)_

_Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)_

_Meisai Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Camouflage Technique)_

_Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)_

_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_

_Konoha-Shunshin no jutsu (Tree Leaf Body Flicker)._

_Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Doppelganger Technique)_

* * *

These were all the techniques naruto had mastered from the scroll he had spent day and night doing these techniques. The old man did not have many wind element Jutsu which kind of pissed him off but he found out that he could do fire and earth element Jutsu pretty well. But could not do any lighting or water element based Jutsu. 

On the side next to Ninjutsu's there was another piece of paper stating his Original Jutsu's. Now these Jutsu's were Naruto's prized technique that he had come up with

And he was really proud of them.

_

* * *

Original Jutsu's: Mastered _

_Wind Release: Wind Dragon technique_

_Wind Release: Hurricane Upper_

_Wind Release: Screw Upper_

_Wind Release: Double Cyclone_

_Wind Release: Spiral Wind_

_Rising Kicks_

_Shining fist_

_Chakra fist? ( note to self think of better name)_

_Charka wave_

_Wind cutting kick_

_Rising Dragon Wind Uppercut_

_Spinning Dragon Wind Uppercut_

* * *

Naruto was really happy about having so many Jutsu in his arsenal he was almost going to wet his pants. But there were many technique naruto failed at and needed to improve greatly at like the Raging storm, which naruto thought that when he would master it. It would be his signature technique. Right now naruto was on only 5 chakra release on his weights. He had never thought it would be so hard to maintain balance while having such heavy load upon him self. 

All in all Naruto's training was coming along really quickly he had a very good grasp of his staff his Ninjutsu were really and his Taijutsu was really good the only thing which was Naruto's chakra control and Genjutsu's the only genjutsu Naruto knew off was Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique).

"Oh well" Naruto said out loud "I guess you cant be good in everything". That's when Naruto went to the wall and peeled of a piece of wallpaper underneath the wall was bunch writing but one word stood out the most.

"Wood Element"

* * *

A/N: Well there you have Chapter 2 I hope its better than chapter 1. Ok the reason I have not updated so quickly because of I had to totally revamp my story. At first I was going to have naruto buy a ps2 and copy the moves from capcom vs snk 2. I know I know it sounds dumb but hey I didn't do it in the end. Just some of his moves are from the game. Voting still on as always chose whom you want and by the fourth chapter I will have the final pairing so get voting away 


	3. Chapter 3: The Birth of the Raging storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it

* * *

Chapter 3: The Birth of the Raging storm

* * *

Naruto stood looking at the wall for a long time. For a longest time Naruto could remember he had been able to use wood element Jutsu's. He didn't even tell the old man he was able to do it. But what really concerned him was that, was he a descendent of the first, so that's why he was able to do wood Jutsu's. Naruto didn't dwell on these thoughts because right now he had a 1-week holiday from school. All the kid's would be playing or going with their family somewhere. Except one kid who didn't seem to be like the others, his name was Rock Lee. The boy couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. So he said he was going to become a Taijutsu master. He liked the boy for his enthusiasm but was really freaked out by his appearance.

As for his friend's Ino and Sakura he rarely saw them at all even meeting with Iruka-sensei was a task and a half. But right now Naruto was going to try out his new technique he had been working on the raging storm. So Naruto ran out to his special training area and got ready for his new Jutsu experiment he knew the basics of how to do it. Basically all he needed to do was channel huge amounts of chakra into his hands. And then release all of it into the ground with his fist so everything around the area would be totalled. What Naruto didn't know was the extent of the damage it would do.

As Naruto entered his clearing and did his morning stretches. He got ready to release his deadly attack.

"OK Raging Storm…take 1" Naruto said out load. As Naruto gathered the chakra in his hand he did not realise the extent of how much chakra he really had. Once he gained a satisfactory amount he slammed it into the ground releasing all of his chakra…

* * *

"_Its Naruto's birthday today what should I get him, I still haven't given him a present for advancing a year. Maybe"_…Sarutobi Hokage's train of thoughts was broken when he a heard a…

BOOOOOOM!!!!

The whole office trembled as the noise travelled across the room, his paperwork flying of the desk and his hat being blown away. The old Hokage quickly got up and retrieved his hat to look outside. What he saw was smoke coming from the forest. He knew immediately that was the area Naruto trained at and developed his Jutsu's.

"Naruto what have you done now…" Muttered Sandaime Hokage as he jumped out of his office and raced towards the site of the smoke. As he approached the area he was shocked beyond belief. There standing in front of him was a crater a third in size of Konoha. As he was looking at the crater and trying to see where Naruto was he was joined by Konoha's finest jounin

"Hokage-sama are you ok?" Asked a concerned ANBU captain. It Konoha's priority to check if the Hokage was ok and seeing that he was near an explosion which rocked the whole of Konoha.

"Yes I am…" Sarutobi didn't finish his answer as he spotted Naruto a few miles from the crater and sped after him. The assembled jounin confused by their leader's action prompted follow him.

As Sarutobi neared Naruto he knelt down to feel his pulse. When he found it, it was steady and not erratic. The old Hokage sighed in relief and mentally berated the child for having him so worried. He gently picked up the child and started to go towards the boy's house. Half the assembled jounin grew bored seeing that the "Kyuubi brat" was the reason for the explosion and went off to do their business. It was unfortunate that some of Konoha's finest couldn't get passed their petty prejudices.

"Hokage-Sama, was Naruto the cause of this crater," asked a concerned Hatake Kakashi.

"It would seem like it…but please hold of the questions off until we get him home" the Hokage said to everyone. So the Hokage and 3 jounin sped off towards his home and the others went to the hospital to send a medic Nin to Uzumaki Naruto's house.

* * *

"Well Hokage-Sama this boy is lucky that he didn't blow his arm's off. I mean he ripped all the muscle's in his hand's and arm's and he suffering from severe chakra exhaustion. If this were any other person I would deem them unfit to become a shinobi. Because of the damaged done to his hands it would be lucky for him to even use them". The medic-nin told the Hokage who looked very heartbroken about the news that the boy could never become a shinobi. He had already failed the child and he was only so young, for something of this magnitude to happen to him was just plain cruel.

"But because of the boys "tenant" he will be perfectly fine. The chakra healing him is at an exceptional rate it really is amazing". Said the medic-nin in excited tone. With that he left telling the Hokage that the boy needed to rest for at least a week and most likely will wake up at night. The old Hokage berated him self for overreacting and not letting the medic-nin finish his statement.

The old Hokage looked at the three jounin assembled in Naruto's house that were looking around the boy's place to find a lot of training equipment. It seemed this boy was already on his way to becoming Hokage.

"Wow this boy sure does train himself I mean look at these books and scrolls. Hell the boy's even got chakra weights no wonder he was bumped up a grade" A bored looking Genma said in astonishment with a senbon needle sticking out of his mouth. To shock Genma is something that was very unusual. He was the typical lazy shinobi, who didn't get excited about anything.

"He is everything I would expect from a boy who created a crater that size" Kakashi replied back to Genma while reading his perverted novel.

"He defiantly seems to carry the flames of youth," Gai shouted in his oh so Gai way. When he had said that everyone around cringed.

"Hokage-sama what are these paper's on Naruto-kun's wall" asked a curious Gai towards the strongest leaf shinobi

"Ahh those are some very special papers you see Gai up on the wall are the Jutsu's Naruto has mastered and the ones Naruto has created" Sandaime Hokage replied to the Taijutsu master.

Genma went up to the wall and gave a loud whistle at the amount of Jutsu's Naruto knew. "Wow" Hokage-sama for 8 year-old boy that's a pretty nice arsenal of Jutsu's he's got there" Kakashi complimented about the boy.

Everyone seemed to stop at Gai's shivering, a concerned Hokage asked, "Gai what seems to be the problem"

"Ho…Hokage-sama you have to look at this," a very shocked Gai pointed towards the wall, which showed a piece of wallpaper covering a piece of paper with writing on it.

After all the four shinobi looked at the covered paper. They all grew faces of astonishment. "_How could Naruto be able to do wood element Jutsu's"_. These were the thought's running through each of the leaf shinobi.

"Everyone you must not speak about this to anyone understand this is and S-rank secret even bigger than Naruto being the vessel understand". The Hokage told all three jounin assembled. The Hokage was lucky in that he had the most trust worthy ninja assembled before him. After everyone gave a nod of understanding, Gai shouting out something about the flames of youth.

After all the assembled shinobi left Sarutobi got a great idea for present and quickly ran home to retrieve it.

* * *

"Ahh my head feels like I went through a stampede of angry bull's" a groaningly Naruto said as woke up and began to slowly sit. His arm's feeling heavy and felt like rubber.

"Well your awake that's good Naruto. How do you feel"? Asked a concerned Hokage

"Well old man I have had better day's…damn that mean's my technique was a complete failure" Naruto blurted out. Sarutobi looking at Naruto's disappointed face decide to fill him in on the information on what happened and why he was in the bed.

"So that's what eh. I guess I have a long way to go before I can use that Jutsu again," Naruto embarrassingly answered to the old Hokage.

"Yes Naruto you do have a long way to go before you can fully utilize that Jutsu. Oh yeah before I go here are your two birthday present's ones a summoning scroll the other is very rare staff that was used by the Shodaime Hokage before he came to Konoha. It's made out of the strongest wood in the world and is harder than any metal in the world. So I give you these two present's". The old Hokage said in a kind voice.

Just before the Hokage left he gave a piece of advise to Naruto. "Oh yes by the way Naruto in regard's to your new Jutsu its always good to start in small steps, Happy birthday Naruto".

Naruto looked around the room and saw in the corner a week's worth of free ramen given by Iruka for his birthday and two sets of vases with flowers in them from Sakura and Ino. This brought a smile up Naruto's face knowing that his friends thought of him.

"Well so much for training for week I guess I goanna bedridden for a week" Naruto sighed to him self at the unfairness of it all.

* * *

It had been two years since the incident, of Naruto's raging storm, the Hokage confessed to knowing Naruto's ability at being able to perform wood element Jutsu's. But Naruto said it was ok and knew that Sandaime Hokage is the one of the trustworthiest people in konoha.

Naruto's academic grade was at least above average, but found out that this class was much tougher than his lower year. To top it all of the teacher's were not very fond of Naruto as Iruka was. So they give the hardest assignments and made sure he was never paired up. However Naruto did not care in the least about this blatant misconduct, he saw their unfairness as a challenge to become Hokage.

Naruto's attire had changed for the better no longer wearing his orange jumpsuit. He found a new love in the colour of red/black, whereby there is a hint of red in his black clothes. He wore a reddish, black gi with a fishnet shirt underneath, foregoing any other stuff. He sill wore the sandals that most konoha shinobi wore and black fingerless gloves to protect his knuckles instead of looking for style.

Naruto's training was also coming really well. When he found out that the summoning scroll was for the monkey king Enma who could turn into a staff Naruto literally hugged the old man to death for getting two awesome presents. Naruto's Jutsu list was ever increasing. His original list of Jutsu was increasing very quickly; he took the old man's advice to break down the raging storm by making smaller moves. This could not have been better for Naruto because taking smaller step's he came up with two more "awesome" Jutsu's all in all Naruto's training was taking a turn for the better.

Naruto's two best friends still met up with him but they still were Sasuke obsessed. He didn't mind that at all because they were still his most precious people and he would protect even if he had to give up his dreams.

But it was a day before graduation that really changed Naruto's life.

Naruto was training as usual in his secret spot trying to come up with a technique but was finding it difficult.

"I need to somehow use the binger of darkness technique without any hand seal that's the only thing that seem…" Naruto was unable to finish his chain of speech.

"Mizuki" some male adult shouted out.

At this Naruto perked up, he had heard that name before but from where. Then it clicked he was that bastard teacher who acted kind to in front of other's but sneered to him when he was alone.

Naruto knew from the tone of the shout that Mizuki did something wrong, so he chased after origin of the voice seeing if he could help.

Naruto found Mizuki being chased by Iruka at quite a speed. Iruka said something about himstealing some forbidden scroll, which inNaruto's book was unacceptable.

Naruto charged Mizuki kicking him off the branch he was running towards. Mizuki landed in a heap against the forest floor. He quickly got up to see who attacked him, to see the demon brat of konoha with a huge scroll…Mizuki looked behind him self to realise that Naruto had taken the scroll.

Iruka landed next to Naruto, who was surprised at seeing the young academy student so far. But was glad his star student had the scroll with him

"Naruto that scroll is the forbidden-scroll of Jutsu's that the Hokage deemed unfit to be taught to anyone, do not give it to him no matter what". Iruka pleaded to Naruto

It was that moment that Mizuki told the forbidden secret to Naruto, that he harboured the nine-tail beast Kyuubi. At being told such a thing Naruto stood frozen not able to react to anything. His whole 11 years he had been ridiculed and hated against and now it made sense why people hated; he was just some stupid demon. Naruto couldn't take it and ran out towards the forest with the scroll in his hand and Iruka pleading for him to come back. He kept running towards the forest hot tears streaming down his face. He landed against a tree his body and mind not able to keep up with what he had learned. About 3-4 minutes later Iruka and Mizuki landed a couple paces behind and started talking about him.

"Iruka Naruto is nothing but a stupid demon brat who should have been killed when he was baby," Mizuki mockingly told Iruka. Naruto was waiting for Iruka to agree with Mizuki but was pleasantly shocked at what he heard from his first friend.

"Your wrong Mizuki, Naruto is not a demon he is a proud konoha shinobi like me. He will grow up to become a great shinobi. Naruto is no demon he is the future Hokage of Konoha" Iruka finished with so much admiration in his voice, that Naruto was crying fresh tears of joy.

"Huh? Too bad you wont be able to see his growth because you see this is your end" Mizuki shouted while charging Iruka.

Iruka seeing that his death was near had only one thought 'Naruto become a great ninja and make me proud'. But he was saved by figure dressed in very dark red.

"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei or I will send you to hell" Naruto said in a cold voice.

"Huh I like to see you try demon brat" Mizuki shouted back

Naruto did not say anything instead knew this was the time to try his newest attack.

_Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)_ Naruto spoke and Mizuki stopped in his tracks. With Mizuki stopped his tracks Naruto performed a _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique _and appeared right in front of Mizuki holding his shirt looking at him with cold eyes and then said to him, "it's time for you to witness the Raging Demon". With that Naruto performed _Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique). _Everything went black in the area. Iruka then he noticed 30 flashes of light coming from one direction and then the darkness subsided and Mizuki still stood frozen with Naruto's back turned towards him. But what happened next shocked Iruka, Mizuki had blood spurted out from every direction of his body and fell to the ground in heap of his own blood.

Naruto whispered out the name out his Jutsu to be:

_Uzumaki Clan Jutsu: Raging Demon._

* * *

After the events of the day Naruto found out that he was just a vessel and not a demon, which made happier. Plus he found out that Iruka-sensei and the old man accepted him no matter what.

Naruto found himself waiting for his new team to be announced, already passing the test to become a Genin. But to his disappointment he did not become rookie of the year instead he had settled for being above average which made him happy nonetheless. However he did not like the rookie of the year. It was given to that arrogant Hyuuga Neji who just preached about destiny and told everyone he was better than everyone else. It kind pissed him off.

But he hoped he got paired with the flirty Ten-Ten who liked to tease him to no end, either pinching him or groping him. Naruto wasn't a pervert but he could appreciate the opposite sex and how good-looking they were. Ten-Ten was no exception. When Naruto came to the class he was an outsider because he was a year younger than everyone else. But Ten-Ten made him feel welcome, at first she would just shortly chat to him, but her actions got braver and braver each day and by the end of the month she was a world-class flirt in Naruto's book. It wasn't just because she was so good looking that Naruto liked her. It was also because she was a very strong female shinobi and her dream was very admirable. Plus she never laughed at his dreams but merely smiled her oh so sweet smile. Currently right now Ten-Ten was sitting next to very closely. One of her hands was spinning a kunai while the other was lying on Naruto's leg. Her hands were so soft and they were rubbing Naruto's hand ever so creeping to his crotch.

"T-T-Ten-Ten-Chan w-w-what are y-y-you doing"? Naruto asked in a flustered tone looking at the Weapon "mistress"

"What's wrong Naru-Chan" Ten-Ten asked with fake concern, knowing exactly what she was doing. She slowly brought her hand up to his crotch and gave it a light squeeze.

"AHHHH" Naruto moaned out when Ten-Ten squeezed his crotch. Everyone looked at Naruto why he let out such a weird moan.

At this Ten-Ten giggled at Naruto's behaviour, loving to tease the cute blonde.

Okay class settle down now it's time to announce the teams. At this all the newly formed Genin stopped what they were doing so the teacher could announce the teams.

Naruto tuned out most of the team's until the teacher moved to Team 5.

"Ok Team 5 consist of Rock Lee, Ten-Ten and Hyuuga Neji, your jounin instructor is Maito Gai". Announced their teacher.

Ten-Ten had a disappointed look on her face but it quickly turned into a mischievous grin and as she was getting up to leave she mustered the most seductive voice she could possibly use and whispered into Naruto's ear "Naru-Chan I hope you will think about me when you touch yourself tonight" with that she gave a little lick to Naruto's ear and ran down to her team mates and new sensei with a big grin on his face. The only thing Naruto was thinking was 'I will now" his face beet red from Ten-Ten teasing.

"Ok Class now I will announce the people of Team 6 which consist of Yūhi Mai, Kagura Raiden and Uzumaki Naruto, your jounin instructor is Shiranui Genma" the teacher announced interrupting Naruto's thoughts. He could see a jounin with a senbon needle ticking out of his mouth and his forehead protector wrapped around his head like a bandana.

Seeing as the jounin instructor was looking at waving for them to come with them Naruto joined his two new team-mates and sensei and followed them outside to what seemed like the roof of the academy. When they reached their destination they all sat down and waited for their sensei.

"Well I am jounin-sensei if you don't already know" Genma told them in a bored tone. "Okay why don't you tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future all that crap"? Genma asked them

The young girl by the name of Mai put her hand up and said "Umm sensei why don't you go first to show how it's done"

"Well my name is Shiranui Genma" Genma said in a deadpanned voice. Everyone one around sweat dropped at Genma's basic answer.

"Ok…ok red eyes you first," Genma pointed towards Yūhi Mai who looked excited to talk about her self

"My name is Yūhi Mai, I like many things like karaoke and ramen, I have a few dislikes', which are the colour orange, and people discriminating others without getting to know them. My dream for the future is to become Genjutsu specialist just like my sister and to prove to everyone that Genjutsu is as important as Nin and Taijutsu" Mai called out brightly very proud of her speech. From what Naruto could see she was quite cool except for not liking orange. Yūhi Mai was dressed what seemed to be wrappings black shirt underneath (basically what Kurenai wears instead of red colour it is black and the reason I am doing this cos I am lazy unless anyone can come with a different attire which sound's good then I am all ears). Also Mai had black hair and red spiral eyes, which looked kind of funky to Naruto.

Genma was satisfied at her answer she seemed like a level-headed shinobi and wasn't like most girls her age. Who were too busy chasing the rookie's of the year (if they were male)?

"Ok your next white hair" Genma motioned towards Raiden who had this huge smirk on his face

"Ok my name is Kagura Raiden. My likes consist of telling jokes and listening to jokes, my favourite jokes are knock-knock jokes. My dislikes are people who can't appreciate a good knock-knock joke and my dream's for the future is write the ultimate joke book", Raiden finished with huge giggle and looking quite insane. He had white spiky hair and sky blue eyes his facial features were normal. It was his attire that was weird. He had a hakama that was dark blue in colour.

Genma was thinking 'man does this guy want to become a shinobi or a comedian'. He then pointed towards Naruto indicating him to do the same. (Naruto's intro is same as in the manga and anime).

After satisfied at their answer he told them to meet up tomorrow 9 pm sharp as they were going to do a survival exercise to see if they were worthy as shinobi to which he left in a cloud of smoke. This left the three Genin by them self's. Mai stopped Naruto who was going to go home go over some tactics for tomorrow.

"Hey guys why don't we go and have some ramen together so we can get to know each other better" Mai asked them. Naruto who would never turn down ramen and a chance to make friends promptly accepted with big yes.

Raiden didn't mind what so ever but did say he would go only if Naruto accepted on one condition which would be to hear a knock-knock joke. Naruto accepted trying to see if he was any good at telling jokes.

"Okay-okay Naruto here I go" Raiden said excitedly not missing an opportunity of telling his favourite jokes.

"Knock-Knock!"

"Who's there"? 

"Doris"

"Doris who"? 

"Doris locked, that's why I had to knock!"

With that Raiden promptly fell to the ground laughing like a hyena. Thinking that this was the best joke in the world. However Naruto and Mai thought that was the worst joke in the world. So on their little ramen excursion they got to know each other a little better and quickly becoming fast friends. Genma, who was looking at the three shinobi, was smiling thinking that their teamwork would be excellent knowing that they were already becoming good friends. With that Genma ran towards the Hokage tower already giving his verdict if he would pass the team. A grin crossed his face knowing that he got quite an easy team. None of them were dropouts and none of them were antisocial, which boded well to senbon shinobi.

* * *

When Naruto went home he couldn't fight the grin that formed on his face, even though he was separated from three of his other friends, he had gained two really great friends who would become his comrades. Naruto who was walking back home looked towards the Hokage monument brought his hand up to make a fist and declared to the night sky "I am going to protect my team mates no matter what, no one's going to her my precious people". With his new promise and lifestyle Naruto ran home to have some dinner.

* * *

"Mai your home, how did you find your new team mates and sensei?" Kurenai asked her younger sister.

Mai proceeded to tell her sister about her new team-mates and how great they were. "Get this big sister Naruto-san like's ramen as well, lucky isn't it" a happy Mai exclaimed to her sister.

"Plus big sister they are both really strong I can tell it's going to be fun to spar against them" Mai complimented her new friends. Kurenai could only smile at her little sister enthusiasm.

* * *

"Yo dad I am home," shouted back an enthusiastic Raiden.

"Raiden tell me who your team mates are and your jounin sensei" Kagura Raitaro asked in a gruff voice. Not really caring for his son's introductions. Raitaro had been like that since day one and wouldn't change. Raitaro was a tall and muscular man, which earned him a few fan girls back in the day. But now he had a box goatee with completely shaven head. Apparently Raitaro was running for best final boss imitation. The man looked like a final boss from a game that you would hate to fight. Raitaro wore the same outfit as Raiden instead the colour was dark red.

"Wow dad no hello's, no how are you, yeesh, hey how about I tell you a new joke" Raiden said with a mischievous face as rubbed his hands. No matter what happened Raiden would tell his dad a new joke every time he came home.

"RAIDEN" Raitaro shouted at his son's stupidity and most of all his joke telling. _"God sometimes his jokes were worst than a D-rank mission,"_ Raitaro mumbled in his head, as he would rather go through that then his son's lame jokes.

"Whoa-Whoa chill dad, do you have kunai stuck up your butt" Raiden asked a bit annoyed. But then realised he had to write that down, so he grabbed a pen and book from his pocket and decide to write his comedy down.

"Honey calm down you're son just came back, sometimes you're like a raging bull you know that" Kagura Yuri came in into the dojo to scold her husband. Kagura Yuri was the epitome of mature beauty. Even though she was in her mid thirties towards her late. She still made guys turn heads and wish they could talk to her for as long as they could. But the woman simply oozed of motherly goodness. She walked in and grabbed Raiden's face and rubbed some dirt of it. Of course the lighting prodigy squirmed. Yuri simply wore a plain dress with an apron over her clothes. (I am sorry I don't know how to write women's clothes)

After Raiden told them about his new team-mates his father had a thinking pose on.

"Uzumaki Naruto eh?" Raitaro questioned as he rubbed his chin and go into his thinking pose. Raiden immediately copied his dad, which earned him a super heated glare from his dad.

"Yeah dad he's super cool and he laughed at one of my jokes, besides he's really strong I can tell he has chakra oozing out of him" Raiden replied back in a excited voice. Raitaro nodded as he saw his son's excited face. He would have to tell him about Naruto's power.

"Son, you know that crater in the middle of the forest where now plants grow" Raitaro questioned his son, while giving him a piercing look which would make any normal man sweat bullets.

"Yeah the one that appeared about 3 or so years ago" Raiden answered back to his father with a confused look. Raiden didn't know where his father was going with this. Ever since that day they were forbidden from going to that area. The earth doesn't allow anything to grow in that crater and some people called it cursed. But Raiden knew that because of residual chakra no flora could grow in that crater.

"Yes that one…you know Uzumaki Naruto did that apparently while trying come up with a new technique" Raitaro clarified to his son who started shaking from the news. Raiden couldn't believe it. To do something like that it must have used a lot of chakra. That would be beyond an academy level technique. Raitaro looked at his son as he saw his hand start to shake.

"Are you scared of your new team-mate" Raitaro asked genuinely concerned about his son.

"Are you joking? No I shaking with excitement about how powerful my new comrade is" Raiden said almost jumping for joy, about learning how powerful Naruto really is.

Inside Raitaro he knew how his son loved to test his limits and fight for the fun it, that's why he was really strong and would only get strong. "Don't underestimate your other team mate as well son, she is said to be a genius of Kenjutsu and excels greatly in Genjutsu". Raitaro already knew who his son's team-mates were and sensei. He just wanted to know his sons opinion.

"When you pass sweetie you can invite your friends and sensei over for dinner, so we can all get to know them better" Yuri said to her son in a motherly tone. She had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Sure that would be great mum. Hey do you guys want to hear about why the chicken crossed the road…"


	4. Chapter 4: A Test Of Teamwork

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it. Or Capcom and SNK I don't own a single thing except maybe a game. Also see below for paring reason

* * *

Chapter 4: A Test Of Teamwork

* * *

BEEEP! BEEEEP! A loud ringing sound went throughout the whole of Naruto's apartment. 

"DORIS…huh…what ah man that damn alarm again its only 6 am". It had taken 2 years to realize that his clock alarm only went off at 6. Like many things in his house it was defective. Even though he still had the hokage's card he didn't want to spend it on stupid things. So he was waiting to become a shinobi to start spoiling himself into buying stupid things.

"Oh well I guess I can go early and try and talk to my new friend's if they are there". Naruto whispers to himself. After having a light breakfast to make sure he doesn't puke his guts after having a big breakfast. Leaves his apartment with the staff of Shodaime strapped behind his back and his new leaf headband across his forehead. Racing towards the meeting spot eagerly waiting for an opportunity to talk to his friends.

As Naruto neared the spot he realized he was the only on there, he looked at his watch to realize it was only 6:45. 'Crap' Naruto thought he came too early he thought it would have been 7:30. Naruto was lucky that Raiden and Mai seemed to arrive just five minutes after Naruto had come here. So they chatted for two hours about each other and what they thought this survival exercise was. When Genma-Sensei arrived at 9 pm sharp, damn this guy was by the book.

"Good you guys came early that means you're serious, I like that" Genma said in his usual bored tone.

"Ok the meaning of this test is to see if you're capable of passing my test. Now the test is simple enough the person who can steal my senbon needle passes. If none of you get a senbon none of you pass". As Genma explained the rules to get his senbon needle, everyone looked ready to take the challenge.

"However each one of you will have a disability coming into this test. Naruto you will be blindfolded cutting of your eyesight. Raiden I will be giving you some earplugs and putting a genjutsu that inhibits your hearing. Lastly Mai I will be putting a silence Jutsu on you so you cant speak. So everyone clear on that?" All the assembled genin were shocked that they had to have these drawbacks on to do the test.

"Ok now that you have your 'restraints' on you should come with me with everything you got. The time is 9:20 you have until 12:20 to pass BEGIN!" Genma shouted out to begin.

Even though shinobi should conceal them self's Naruto couldn't really conceal him self while being blind, when he went to hide he tripped on a branch and fell promptly knocking himself out.

Genma was thinking 'damn maybe I should have let him got use to the blind fold oh well'. Genma who was standing in the middle of the field waiting for the other two to come and attack him was not disappointed when Raiden came out declaring he would win with a huge shout.

"Fine then Raiden come at me with everything you have" Genma said in a low voice waiting for Raiden to respond.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Raiden shouted out unable to understand Genma. Genma just smirked at his potential student's stupidity, 'oh man I am an evil bastard' Genma thought to himself thinking he could have fun with his student's

"I said your mother's a whore," Genma said with a small smile

"HUH?" Raiden not able to understand his sensei was starting to piss him off so he went on the offensive using his family's prized lightning technique.

Lightning release: Lightning wave 

Genma hearing Raiden shout his Jutsu merely sidestepped and appeared behind Raiden without him noticing.

Raiden's attack formed of electricity forming in his hand and released a wave of it across the found at an alarming pace. But he saw Genma-sensei was no longer there…

Genma not allowing Raiden anymore time knocked him out with the back of his hand. It was then he was Mai jump down and look at him with mild irritation. Mai had the easiest restriction she didn't need anyone to help her with. But that was the whole point he wanted to get Mai overconfident so she could mess up. With that Mai charged him with both of her blades drawn ready to attack. Genma merely jumped over her and proceeded to make the handicap on her more noticeable.

"So Mai-san you're charging me with Kenjutsu, I guess Genjutsu really is the worst of techniques". Genma taunted her in a bored tone. Upon hearing her sensei say this made her mad and she proceeded to lecture him.

Genma smiled inside himself knowing exactly what response he was getting.

"Sorry Mai-san I can't hear you why don't you speak a bit louder" Genma kept up the verbal torment. Mai unable to keep her anger in check blindly rushed him with rage. Genma satisfied at the reaction of his student knocked her out easily with a kick and ran away from the clearing to search for the last of the trio hopefully the said person was awake.

Naruto who was now awake and presently pissed off with himself for getting knocked out like such an idiot.

"Oh so your awake" Naruto heard his sensei speak but did not know where it was coming from. He jumped brought the staff of the first from his back and started to tap the ground. Genma was impressed that he was trying to find him by tapping the ground to see if he was near him. After a while Naruto stopped and said

"Utsusemi no Jutsu (Projection Technique), so your projecting your voice to confuse me, nice try sensei but I wasn't bumped up a grade for nothing". Naruto said in a confident voice, but inside he was nervous. Naruto knew he couldn't beat a jounin even without the blindfold there had to be…

Genma who was watching Naruto from a tree realized Naruto got the meaning of the exercise waited for him to make the next move. Naruto needed to regroup quickly so quickly bid his sensei a farewell

"Well sensei I love to stay and chat but seeing as I am on the clock I have to make a plan so bye-bye" With that naruto disappeared in a storm of leafs.

Genma thought 'body flicker not bad but it is a d rank technique, but that's no ordinary body flicker'

* * *

Naruto appeared before both his teammates who seemed to getting up, he needed to tell them the real reason for their handicaps and why this test was so damn hard. 

"Listen guys I think I know the reason for this exercise" Naruto told his teammates forgetting that Raiden couldn't hear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Raiden shouted out towards naruto whose ears started ringing from Raiden's shouting. Naruto looked a little pissed off because of Raiden's shouting. Mai who tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention seemed to have a pen and paper in her motioning that she would translate and write her opinions on the paper for Naruto.

Naruto smiled at his friend's quick thinking and commented, "at least someone's using her head. To which he got a cute smile from his friend.

"HUH?"

* * *

Genma who watching Naruto explain the handicaps smiled thinking they had already passed but he needed them to show him how strong they were. He decided to wait in clearing for his students to arrive and fight him was not disappointed when all three students arrived circling him. It was Raiden who attacked first using a different type of Lightning technique Lightning release: Lightning bullet 

Raiden seemed to release lightening balls from his hands and shoot them towards Genma. Dodging them with ease when he released that Mai had placed a genjutsu on him which made him see all the kids 30 feet tall with evil grins on their face he quickly released the genjutsu to see Naruto no where?

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)

Naruto's hands were below ground 'but of course if you cant see your opponent you have to feel is chakra so these two were suppose divert my attention from naruto so he could do this Jutsu' this was what Genma was thinking when he was pulled down into the ground.

"So sensei do we pass" Naruto said with a cocky grin towards his sensei as Mai reached down to retrieve the senbon needle from his mouth. However as she went to get it her sensei exploded into smoke. Naruto noticing the sound of the exploding gritted his teeth and said…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) that bastard used my favourite…" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence when he heard a loud ringing sound go off indicating that the time was up, Both Mai and Naruto put there head's down while Raiden looked confused.

Genma appeared before all three of them with a neutral expression on his face. He proceeded to take both Jutsu's of Raiden and Mai and took out the earplugs and blindfold of Naruto. Raiden had finally got why his two other teammates looked down when Genma said the alarm went off.

"Well that's the end of time and none of you have my senbon needles you know what that means…" when Genma had said that everyone, they all looked heartbroken knowing that they would have to be sent back to the academy even after there hard work.

"…You pass" Genma finished with a smile on his face. Both Mai and Raiden looked shocked while Naruto looked really relived.

"So I was right it was a test of our teamwork more than anything else, when I thought about it, it made sense why you put all those handicaps on. In a sense we all needed each other to get a senbon needle because together we make one shinobi. But you knew we would never pass with are handicaps, isn't that right Genma sensei". Naruto asked his sensei with a smile.

Genma smile got broader at Naruto's speech. "Your right Naruto, you got everything right, I am sure that's how you convinced your team-mates. Good Team 5 you have really outshined more that anything else tomorrow we will start our mission as of now I suggest you go and celebrate your victory bye-bye" with that said and done their cool sensei left them to their own devices.

All the genins around did a group hug and cheered one and another for doing a job well done. In Raiden's mind he kept thinking about how cool both his team mates were and that Mai was really cute. Mai who was jumping up and down was thinking the exact same thing as Raiden. Even though he was a bit goofy his hair looked really cool. Naruto was just revelling in the fact he became genin was on his way to become Hokage and make the old man retire.

"Hey guys before I forget why don't you come over to my place to celebrate my mum and dad should be home and they said they wanted to meet you" Raiden asked them interrupting everyone out of their thoughts. Mai and Naruto agreed but Naruto inside his head he was reluctant. Would Raiden's parents hate him as well as the villagers? As they were walking to Raiden's house Raiden was going to tell them another joke, at that moment they whished Genma sensei had thought them that Jutsu which makes them deaf.

"Ok-Ok guys this is not one of my normal jokes but it is my A+ material ok here goes" Raiden said with a huge grin

_The teacher asks Little Kono "Which body part goes to heaven first?" _

_Little Kono replies "The feet miss"_

_So the teacher says "Why the feet?"_

_And Little Kono says "Because when I go in my mummy's bedroom at night she has her legs in the air shouting 'Oh my God I'm coming'_"

When Raiden said that joke he was laughing so hard he had tears coming from his eyes. Mai who was looking at Raiden with disgust at such a vile joke, she thought Naruto might share her opinion…

"HAHAHAHAHA Raiden that was wicked do you have anymore little Kono jokes" Naruto was literally laughing so hard that his sides were hurting. Sadly Raiden said that was his only little Kono jokes but decided to tell his lame ass knock-knock jokes.

* * *

"Mom. Dad I am home I also brought my team mates home we passed the test as well" Raiden said in a excited voice, When an mid-30s women came in and hugged her son with delight at him passing. When she finished hugging her son she ushered the three shinobi to the living room and told them they would be having lunch and dinner. Mai unfortunately said she could not stay for dinner because she and her sister were going out to celebrate but would stay for lunch. Lunch was a sorted affair with Raiden's mom trying to stuff them silly and attacking like a mum would she would often tell Naruto that he must a girlfriend because he looked to cute to pass up. Also Raitaro congratulated all the genin for being able to see the true meaning of the test. 

To this Naruto was shocked that Raiden's parents didn't hate him but actually liked him and said that I should come over more often, including Mai as well. It was when Raiden went to drop of Mai, because of Kagura Yuri telling her son that a man should always escort a lady home, that one of the most prettiest girl's walked in her name was Chidori Kagura and was Raiden's older sister who was in anbu. From what Raiden told him she was 15 and really strong. Unlike her brother and father she had long blue hair. To Naruto she had one the most sexist rumps in the world. The second person that had such an ass was Ten-Ten. Right now he was sitting next to her while she was watching TV. He couldn't help but think she was pretty he wondered if she had a boyfriend.

"So you're my little brothers team mate, I heard about you Uzumaki Naruto your suppose to be quite the genius with you being bumped up a grade" Chidori said with the sexiest smile on her face, Naruto started blushing and said yes. Chidori found it cute that the little kid found her attractive. She decided to torture the young boy by rubbing her hand over his crotch and saying that she could show him skills that you can't find in scrolls. To this Naruto got up and sputtered that her father was calling him.

Dinner was a very precious event to naruto, naruto who had never experienced a family dinner found it funny with people exchanging stories, siblings squabbling with one and another. All in all Naruto found out dinner was a lovely event. But there was one event that seemed to stick in Naruto's mind. When Naruto was eating his food he could feel someone's feet stroking his leg. He knew it was Chidori because she was sitting opposite and was talking to her mother like she was doing nothing. Raiden and his dad were talking about shinobi tactics and what to expect on missions. Naruto could feel her feet slowly get up and reach his crotch; Naruto who had a tinge of pink on his face could help but enjoy the sensation. His inner pervert was singing songs of happiness. When Naruto went home he could only think why girls seemed tease him and like to see him flustered. Well only the good looking ones and ones who are really great to talk. Naruto in his mind like Both Ten-Ten and Chidori but which was one better and flirtier. Yes Naruto's inner pervert was running ramped in Naruto's mind.

* * *

To say the three genins were pissed would be an understatement, after doing 2 and a half months of D-Rank missions they were sick of doing the most tedious work that even an idiot could do. The only highlight of the month for Naruto was his solo training and training with his team. Also his encounter with the ever-flirty Ten-Ten who seemed to love makes Naruto's life a personal hell from her little actions. It was when he was having ramen when she came full forced and flirty as hell. She literally plumped her round bottom on naruto lap and saying how she missed him and all that fake junk. What she was really doing was grinding her bottom on Naruto's crotch trying to get him excited and of course Naruto who was a closet pervert couldn't resist the sexy female's teasing. 

Naruto had also developed a couple of new Jutsu and moves. He was also proud that he had finally mattered his staff perfectly and was a force to be reckoned with. However he was only releasing 11 chakra because he still found the weights to much to handle. He also found out that both his teammates were strong when spared against them. But when he went to the office of the hokage all three of his team mates protested that they needed more kick ass missions, it was their that they got their first C-Rank mission which was to investigate who was stealing crops from a local village. It was here that would define all three genins and make them real shinobi. Apparently the village was on the outskirts of fire country and was a farming village that supplied quite a lot of food to the whole country, so it was quite an important mission that seemed to get everyone's gears running.

"Wow I never really been outside the village but I kind of feel liberated and so excited for this mission," Naruto said with huge excitement and his eyes closed while walking. All three people smiled at Naruto's speech, they might have not looked like it but they were very close almost a family. It was funny there teamwork seemed to click with each of them able to handle anyone when they were together. Genma smiled at him self, his first priority was teamwork then giving individual Jutsu's they could use. He found out Naruto had an ability to soak up Ninjutsu's even though he had no ability in lightning Justus and minimal ability in Genjutsu's. Genma found out he knew no water technique and when he showed him how to do it he found out Naruto was doing water techniques without a water source. Naruto started crying saying he could have learned some awesome water techniques.

Genma found out Raiden was the medium of the group he was good at everything but excelled in Taijutsu, he had this freakish strength which made sense because of his ripped muscles and for 12 year old to be so ripped was kind of scary hell naruto and Genma were probably toned but Raiden could probably compete in some Mr. Universe contest. So when their teamwork exercise finished he told Raiden to find a weapon he could use and gave him some Taijutsu stances and moves. Raiden promptly took up nunchucks mostly by Naruto and Mai's recommendation. However his Ninjutsu was lacking the most his only element was lightning, and he had no other element to use, when he tried to teach him other elements he simply couldn't do it. But his mastery of the lightning element was outstanding and he had many moves to use from it. Genma knew his family were brilliant with electric type Jutsu's.

The female of the group was also surprisingly strong, from what Genma found out Kurenai trained her sister well and made sure she was not some damsel in distress, she was funny one because she was the only one in the group which seemed to be normal hell even he was weird he would tell the group really bizarre stories that seemed farfetched. Mai's Taijustu was the weakest in the group but she made it up with her speed and mastery of the swords. It was her ability with a katana, which made her a deadly opponent however she did not have a large chakra capacity so she could not do many Ninjutsu. So Genma told her to focus on Genjutsu and Kenjutsu. However Mai asking him a question broke him from his chain of thoughts

"Gen-Sensei how much further to the village" Mai asked in a curious voice.

"Well Mai it will take us another day just to get there and seeing as it's the afternoon we are going to set up camp nearby ok" Even though both genin sighed in frustration Genma noticed that naruto seemed somewhat giddy?

As they settled down in an area and Raiden fetched water in a basket, Genma seemed really curious why Naruto was so happy.

"Hey Naruto why are you so happy people usually don't like to sleep in sleeping bags and camp especially shinobi" Genma asked Naruto also voicing the opinions of both other genin.

"Well this is like a camping trip and I never went camping before even in the academy, so this like my first ever camping and I am spending it with my friends so yeah I am really happy". Naruto explained with a big grin on his face.

Both of the other genins had sad look on their faces when he said that, they knew that he was an orphan and no normal orphan either apparently he was hated by the villagers some bizarre reason or so. Genma was thinking something different, 'he's just like me an orphan never experiencing a true childhood'

The whole team was huddled around a fire having their food, which was fish that was caught by naruto who was really good with his staff and said he was a master of Bojutsu and Jojutsu. Lucky enough Mai had brought some marshmallows and they were roasting nicely on the fire. Now that they had finished there meal they were all swapping stories when naruto asked his sensei if he had a girlfriend before.

"Actually yes I did have a girlfriend her name was Yuri, god I really liked her" Genma said with a big smile. All the genins had a bad feeling where this was going.

"So what happened" Naruto asked he had a tinge of sadness in his voice

"It was a S-Rank mission she and her squad were suppose to assassinate a missing-nin and she …" Genma said in a sad voice.

"She was killed then" Mai finished with her heart wrenching and close to tears knowing the shinobi life was hard on everyone.

"…She eloped with the anbu Captain" Genma finished with a bored tone. It took about a minute for them to register what their sensei said.

"WHAAAAT!" a huge shout from the genins echoed through area.

"What do you think all stories end with the girl dying". Genma said in strange voice. To that response they all asked why did he have to tell such weird stories

* * *

The next day the team had arrived at the village to see quite normal and humble people there, who welcomed the konoha shinobi with open arms. The team went to investigate what happened in the area to see normal bandits stealing crops so they had to wait it out. But something wasn't right even though the villagers seemed to be very humble they looked like they would be attacked any moment. 

"Man this village is weird I mean…" Naruto did not finish his sentence, as he seemed to bump into a person who fell over. The said person was a beautiful woman that had striking red hair and sea blue eyes. Right now she was wearing a robe that had a hood on.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going I should…" Naruto started to apologise to the women but was cut off by her.

"Well maybe you should have been walking properly instead of daydreaming" The angry women responded towards Naruto and walked off in huff and puff.

"Wow what crawled up her ass and died" Raiden said while taking out his pen and little book to write down what he said while giggling maniacally.

"Don't know but something tells me she isn't normal, because she tried to pickpocket me, but I replaced it with blank scrolls and I even took her wallet" Naruto said while holding the hidden thief's wallet with a big grin.

"I guess no one ever told her to never pickpocket a shinobi" Genma said in with striking grin with his senbon needle in his in between his teeth.

* * *

"Heh-heh sorry kid but I need to get of this backwater village and…" the women reached inside her pocket to find scrolls? 

She had then realized that the kid she tried to pickpocket, pick pocketed her. With a groan she quickly ran back to see all four people looking back at her with a big grin.

"Ok I guess I did a bad thing just give me back my stuff and we can forget about this ever happening ok" The women said to the rest of the group.

Naruto and friends just looked at each other until they heard a huge scream, naruto didn't even think twice he threw the women's purse back at her and ran towards the scream. The rest of the team went to investigate leaving the thief behind whom strangely enough run to the scream as well

When Team 6 reached the field where the scream originated they saw what seem to be a bunch of 25 thugs holding a girl hostage.

"Okay we now we asked nicely to give us everything you have now we have to this girl pretty little head" Thug number 1 said in a menacing voice.

"What girl" a voice said and when the thug looked down in his hands he found that he was holding onto a log instead of a girl.

"Huh damn shinobi you shouldn't mess with us we are the feared group the red fire" Thug number 2 shouted out loud. The assembled shinobi just raised there eyebrow now they why it was C-Rank they were common people with no special abilities. Team 6 declared they were to leave this village alone and never come back. Of course this did not bode well for the apparently infamous group so they all charged them one throwing a knife that was deflected by a Genma's senbon, which he spitted from his mouth. The genins each took on 5 thugs while Genma took on remaining 10.

Naruto charged the 5 thugs he chose with his staff out, unfortunately for the thugs because he was good with his staff they had no chance and were promptly knocked out effortlessly. Naruto looked around at the beaten 5 thugs and was disappointed that he knocked them out too quickly. 'Ah man and here I was thinking I could use one of my awesome new Jutsu's' Naruto thought dejectedly. The same situation was with the rest of Team 6 as Raiden used his freakish strength to knock his 5 thugs out. Mai used a Genjutsu on her 5 thugs to puke their guts out, at seeing their personal hell and collapsed due to the mental strain and Genma well he just threw senbon needles in their neck to knock them out thus ending there "reign of terror".

"Well that was an anti-climax and a half" Raiden said in a disappointed tone

"Well this is a C-Rank mission what do you expect some high-class shinobi's" Mai replied back with teasing smile at this Raiden pouted like a little kid. 'He's kind of cute he does that' Mai thought to herself with a tinge of pink on her face. She quickly reprimanded her self for thinking such thoughts about the clown known as Raiden.

The hooded woman looked awed by the shinobi's display and thought 'yes these guys can help, they are strong enough to do it and then I will be free plus they are konoha shinobi's the village I wanted to go'

The villagers seemed to erupt in cheers and thanked their new hero's and heroine. Genma tied the thugs up and sent a messenger bird to konoha to send anbu, so they could send the thugs to maximum security prison mine where they would spend there whole natural life mining ore. Seeing as they did a job well done they headed home to get some R&R for a job well done. They started to leave the village gates when Naruto asked a question.

"Hey Genma sensei why were the villager so happy, that we defeated such weak bastards" Naruto asked in his idiot voice.

"Well Naruto those people there are farmers not fighters, I wouldn't be surprised if they never lifted a weapon before" Genma explained to Naruto in a bored tone.

"HEEEEY" they all heard a voice shout and turned around to find the hooded thief running towards them. She stopped right in front of them and knelt down to catch her breath.

"I am really sorry I pick pocketed you but I could really use your help you see I wish to seek asylum in konoha village and seeing as you guys are really strong I can get there safely" The hooded women decided to tell the four shinobi's her plight.

"Ok I see where your coming from but we are shinobi and this will cost you, usually we do a background check but seeing as you probably don't want to be attacked and raped by bandits we will take you to konoha however it will cost you" Genma said to the women in indifferent tone.

The hooded women looked at the Jounin level shinobi and sighed in defeat and took out a necklace with a weird looking stone attached. She explained it was a family heirloom and that it could buy you 3 mountains seeing as it was a precious stone. Seeing that stone confirmed Genma's suspicions about the women. He knew she wasn't normal and now she had a family priceless family heirloom. Even though he had genins with him he knew he shouldn't risk the life of his comrades. But something in him said that he should help her and being a konoha shinobi he had a big sense of honour within in him to help the helpless. Besides his genins would never forgive him. Not just that Genma also noticed that even with a hooded robe on she was really hot. (Hey he is a man, and men do have perverted desires)

"Ok I accept but until otherwise this a B-Rank mission seeing as we have no idea what might happen. Okay Team 6 we have bodyguard mission back to konoha so stay sharp" Genma said in his usual bored tone.

"Thank you so much for your kindness, oh how rude of me, my name is Sakazaki Maki" Replied a the redheaded thief

* * *

"So she hired some konoha brats eh hehehehehe well they will be no match to the might of Rain shinobi's" Said a person covered in black while looking down at the group of five.

* * *

All that was heard throughout the forest was Raiden's hyena like laugh. The rest of the group were walking and listening to Raiden's jokes that seemed to make them want to kill themselves. 

It was while they were walking, they were stopped by four-rain shinobi who appeared before them each one of them surrounding them. From what Genma could see there were one jounin shinobi and 3 low level Chuunin. Genma now started to get worried for his comrades sake.

"I think you should hand over the princess to us, and maybe we might let you go" The rain jounin spoke out to the group. The whole of team 6 was shocked that they were harbouring the village of rain's princess.

"Please don't let them take me back, I have a bloodline limit they want, my father was going to have produce as many male baby's as possible from various shinobi please don't let them rape me" The 25 year old redheaded princess cried out to her companions.

After hearing her confessions of running away the whole group surrounded her and promised nothing would ever happen to her. Genma motioned for his genins to fight one on one.

"Heh your going to fight us, what a joke" the rain nin laughed out loud. It was then that the two teams fought each other.

* * *

I have heard about you, your suppose to be Konoha's pressure point fighter Shiranui Genma it will be an honour to kill such powerful jounin. With that they exchanged blows and jutsu both equalling each other out.

* * *

"Hey little boy I suggest you run away and stop playing ninja hehehe" the rain-nin taunted Raiden who looked like he was already bored. Not waiting for this guy to say another cliché line he charged him with lightning energy in his hand and punched him square in the face. The rain nin not expecting the kid to make the first move and so quickly took the lightning full forced. 

The rain shinobi was not happy man and charged Raiden, Raiden who was not use to such speed barley dodged the man's punch but threw him over a long distance. You clearly tell this guy was no chuunin but some Genin who probably failed the exam over and over again. The rain genin was not pleased one bit to fight such a powerful shinobi.

* * *

Mai was panting so hard and barley was keeping up she could tell her chakra was on low and she needed to finish this. She looked towards the rain shinobi to see he was also tired out. 'Good' Mai thought 'but I guess I have to use that Justu'. Mai finished thinking and did a series of intricate hand seals and whispered. 

_Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)_

The rain shinobi never had a chance; he was surrounded by what seemed to be tree trunks that came out of nowhere and grabbed him. Mai appeared out of the tree and quickly killed him with a kunai.

Mai's hand were shaking after she killed the man, even though she knew she had to kill him it still hurt her that she had to take the life of a shinobi.

* * *

Naruto was easily overpowering the guy and he seemed to have underestimated him. 

The rain nin got up battered, bruised and bleeding. He looked at naruto with so much rage it looked like his eyes would pop.

"You stupid kid I going to rip your throat out AHHHHH" The rain shinobi ran at Naruto blindly. This was a perfect for who gathered chakra in his fist

Uzumaki Clan Jutsu: Chakra Geyser

Naruto proceeded by punching the ground three times releasing a bigger wave of chakra each time. The effect was that the nin blown away and his body was left burning. Naruto did not even spare a glance at the dead rain nin. He knew he had to do this. This was the life of a shinobi.

* * *

Genma looked back at his opponent who seemed shocked and couldn't move. 

"What did you do to me"? The rain nin asked in a fearful voice.

"I pressed several pressure points in your body, you only have 10 seconds to live I suggest you use this time wisely to repent on your sins" As Genma said this the rain nin seemed to stop and collapse on the floor and die.

* * *

Maki was shocked she knew these shinobi's where strong but she defeated them with little effort she was so glad that she was safe in there presence. 

Everyone seemed to dispose of there opponent without much injury only Mai and Raiden seemed to be a bit tired. Everyone was going to celebrate their victory when they saw 25-rain chuunin appear before them all wearing big grins. 'This is bad' Genma thought looking at these chuunin. Genma knew he and his team couldn't take on all these chuunins

"Genma-sensei" Naruto said while looking towards Genma. Genma who was looking towards Naruto knew what the boy was thinking and quickly told Mai and Raiden to lead all the shinobi around Naruto. Confused at both Genma and Naruto's behaviour did as they were told and had Naruto surrounded by the various rain shinobi and quickly withdrew.

Naruto who saw all the rain shinobi around him still saw quite a few fighting Genma and Raiden but in the end they all surrounded him.

"HEY shinobi of leaf we have one of your comrades surrounded" a rain nin shouted at Genma with an arrogant smirk.

Genma was worried that naruto might hurt him self-doing this and prayed to god that he would be ok.

"Genma-sensei why did we have the rain-nin surround naruto what is he going to do" Mai asked in a fearful whisper.

"Just watch" was Genma's only response

"You guys should not have messed with my friends I am going to show you just who I really am," Naruto said in a whisper and before anyone could respond Naruto whispered something else.

_Uzumaki Clan Forbidden Jutsu: Raging Storm._

Naruto shouted out the last sentence and then slammed the ground letting all his chakra pour into the ground. The effect was that the rain-nin were completely burnt and destroyed by the immense chakra. The rest of team 6 and Maki were looking at the blue fire chakra that seemed to erupt from the ground.

When the dust and chakra cleared there only seemed to be 2 shinobi left one who was standing the other was on the ground.

"W-W-Who…the…h-hell…are…you"? The rain-nin asked

"I am Konoha's Raging storm" Naruto said to the man and wobbled over to the group who looked awed by Naruto's technique. Naruto proceeded to throw up all his guts and collapse.

"Naruto" Raiden and Mai screamed but Genma got there first and told him he collapsed due to chakra exhaustion and threw up because he killed 20 shinobi. The reaming five would live on to spread word of a new shinobi who came from leaf a shinobi of frightful power. With that the rest of the leaf shinobi took Naruto home and the princess.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a long update but you got a long chapter instead. Ok here is what I am going to do for pairings seeing as a lot of people want Ten-Ten I will make this NaruTen reason being a lot of people like the Hanabi idea and hated the idea. So I have a solution I am going to make different Fics with different pairings so you will have to wait for those to come out. I will release the pilot chapters of each pairing and when I am done with both of my fics then I will write them. Response to people saying why I don't do a harem fic there is one solid reason why its because I just cant pull it off in the end I would like Naruto to start a small family and everything. Even though I am like any other guy and dig a harem I just want Naruto to focus on one girl. Sorry for bringing in Raiden's sister in but I just wanted show Naruto's perverted side. Even though originally I was going to have him with Ino but I though of a better fic with her I hope I am original with it as well. Also thank you everyone who reviewed it really makes me burst with excitement to write lengthier chapters when I get so many reviews. Also I am thinking of putting a pairing for Genma and Raiden both of them OFC. Sorry for such short fights but I was really tired and kind of lazy I just wanted to post the chapter quickly please if you have any suggestion or comments feel free to tell me through the review and I will consider it. Sorry to people who wanted Hanabi but oh well I will make a fic with her in the pairing so don't worry. 

**Bakanobakas g. Thanks for the suggestion I think I will make it one of Raiden's move seeing as he is the Electric guy**

**Monks N More:****Reason I put him in original team was because I saw too many fics with him in Gai's team I anted to be original**

**Causeiambetta:****Yeah thanks for the idea I think I will make Raging demon more of really last ditch effort technique as he has to use Kyuubi's Chakra which makes more evil.**

**Steel Timberwolf: Don't worry you will see more of his staff moves and his summon Akira Stridder: I will explain how Sasuke can't copy his original techniques later in the fic. Sin Angel Of Death: Thanks I was thinking why no one ever thought putting Raging demon before I think its Just wicked. Hopefully that answers some question even thought a lot of people reviewed I am sorry I cannot reply but thanks for you suggestion and no one has flamed me yet which is a really good sign.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Year To Remember And The

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it. Or Capcom and SNK I don't own a single thing.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Year To Remember And The Start Of The Exam

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in a white room that flooded his vision. His whole body felt so weak like he had no energy left. "So your awake you had your me and your whole team worried" A feminine voice said to his right. Naruto opened his eyes again and his blurry vision cleared to see… "Maki-hime what are you doing here, where is here by the way" Naruto asked in a confused voice while looking at Maki. Maki started laughing at Naruto's confused sentence. Maki went on to explain that they were in konoha hospital and that he had been out for a week due to chakra exhaustion. When Naruto asked why she was still here, she said she was now a citizen of konoha. Naruto noticed that Maki still had her necklace and asked. "Hey Maki-hime why do you still have your necklace did you not exchange it" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity. He noticed that Maki's smile grew even bigger. "Well because it is my precious family heirloom I was allowed to keep it but I have to repay konoha for the A-Rank mission I requested. So I am going to open up a restaurant I can sell some of my precious jewellery to start up" Naruto had big smile on his face when he heard Maki say those words. He found out that Maki never left his side and was worried that he might not make it. Naruto looked to his left to see that they're many cards and flowers from his friends. He smiled to him self-knowing that there people out there that cared for him.

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto was let out of the hospital. He was now training as much as he could. Genma had them started of chakra control exercise namely the tree climbing exercise. Naruto whose chakra control was rubbish felt a huge difference when trying Jutsu. Apparently when he was developing Jutsu's he found out that they were very difficult to use. Now when he did them they were so easy to perform because he was pouring the right amount of chakra. But he still had difficulty doing some Jutsu's, which meant that he still needed to do more chakra control exercises. 

Currently he was training with his team and by himself, his teamwork had improved greatly, as his teammates knew exactly what his styles were and vice versa. Naruto's Chakra weight capacity seemed to shoot up from low percentage to 15 his young body was now starting to grow as well meaning he could take the weight. Even though he was nowhere as built as Raiden he was very muscular for an 11 year old.

The date was now 10th of October and Naruto currently forgot how important today was but it would soon be a date he would look forward too for years too come. Our hero of the story was currently training deep in the forest trying to perfect his newest technique. Genma who was currently watching Naruto saw him disappear, he looked around but he didn't see him but at the last second he seemed to come landing from the sky with blinding light forming in his hand. When he landed onto the ground it seemed to create a huge crater.

"Damn Naruto are you sure you have enough Jutsu I mean how many do you have now" Genma shouted out to a Naruto who was at the epicentre of the crater.

"Yo Genma sensei what brings you here, you told us that we had no team training or missions today". Naruto asked with a confused face.

"Hey can't a sensei just see if his student is okay?" Genma told Naruto with a small smile. To that he received a trademark Uzumaki grin.

"So sensei what did you want to talk about" Naruto questioned his sensei.

"Well I wanted to see if you were okay, I been meaning to tell you that well I am proud of you Naruto" Genma said in a calm tone while looking towards the sky.

"Sensei…" Naruto was happy that his sensei thought so highly of him.

"You see naruto your lot like me in a sense, I was an orphan as well and I never knew who my family were. Not just that but I had to become stronger on my own so naruto I admire you for that". Naruto was shocked at his sensei's words but was not able to answer back.

"It took me a long time to realise I had to be strong on my own and that I needed to prove I was worthy. You see when the genin teams were being decided I begged Sandaime to be your sensei. I really want to see you grow and become a great shinobi. I also don't want you to be like me, I want to help you grow into a strong person" Genma finished and looked towards Naruto who was just smiling.

Naruto felt elated at his sensei's words, everything was going right his dream was becoming a reality slowly and then people will know the name Uzumaki Naruto.

"Come on Naruto we are going to have lunch at Raiden's place he told me that we should all have lunch there" Genma said in his usual cool tone.

"Ok sensei is Mai there as well" Naruto asked his sensei. He got a nod from his sensei.

"You think that there's something going on between those two they seem awfully close lately" Naruto asked his sensei while walking towards Raiden's house.

"Who knows those two they are weird in that sense?" Genma said in his bored tone.

"Oh what about you and Maki-hime I see that you're at her restaurant a lot lately what's that about" Naruto asked his sensei trying to make him blush.

"Yeah well I am trying to have sex with her you know she is really hot" Genma replied back in a voice with no emotion what's so ever. Naruto who was an "innocent" boy looked weirdly at sensei's blatant answer

"Damn it sensei why do you have to give weird answer's" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone. Naruto just received a typical Genma look that just screamed, "You wanted to know".

As they reached the house Genma opened the door with a key. Raiden gave had given a key so they wouldn't have to knock and wait. Naruto walked ahead to find a dark room, which was really weird…

"SURPRISE!"

Naruto jumped in 'surprise' with a kunai out to look at all his friends in party hats and sporting big grins. Naruto who quickly put his kunai away looked around the room in surprise. He was wondering what the occasion was asked everyone what the party was for.

"It's for your birthday dolt" Ino said while looking at him as if he were the stupidest person on earth. Naruto took a deep breath, they did this all for him, and he was actually having a birthday party.

"I really want to see you grow and become a great shinobi. I also don't want you to be like me, I want to help you grow into a strong person"

Naruto remembered his sensei's words just a moment ago; he looked at Genma who had a lazy grin. 'So that's what he meant he didn't want me to grow up without feeling like a kid, sensei you're the greatest'. He looked at his sensei who seemed to have got the message.

"But how did you guys know" Naruto asked the whole group.

"Well I think me and Genma-san can fill that in Naruto" Iruka stepped out of the crowd with a big smile and a party hat. He told Naruto that his team wanted to know is birthday and willingly gave it to them. With that Ten-Ten stepped out from the crowd and put on a party hat on his head while giving him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed at the weapon mistress kiss. He gave her look over to see she looked beautiful as ever.

"Can an old man join the party as well" Everyone turned to the door to see Sandiame hokage standing there with a wrapped package.

"Hokage-Sama" everyone shouted out, the old hokage seemed to just smile at the sound of his title. Naruto couldn't be more happy all of his friends were gathered to celebrate hi birthday. Usually he spent birthday's just training or having an extra bowl of ramen. The party was in full swing as everyone exchanged stories and had food, which was made by Raiden's mum and Maki. Naruto could not have been happier. However when he sat down on the table Ten-Ten also sat down but on his right. He knew that she would start feeling him up and of course he was not disappointed. She would do the simplest of things that would just make him blush. In his head he knew he liked Ten-Ten a lot but would he ever pursue a romantic relationship with her. Not at the moment he was either too young or he was focusing on training more.

The next event was Naruto's Favourite which was the opening the present time. He seemed to have got lots of presents from everyone even if they were cheap or expensive Naruto would cherish them for life. However there was one present from Genma that Naruto secretly liked the best. It was a group photo of team 6 with all of them smiling. Naruto who looked at all his friends smiling and having a good time just felt at ease knowing that he was truly wanted by people and that he was not alone.

* * *

A year and a half had passed and Naruto was a lot stronger than before he could have easily taken the chuunin exams but his Sensei said that there were no rushes because next exam konoha would be hosting. So what they did was a lot of exercise and teamwork training. Team 6 was starting to get noticed by konoha a lot, it was said that their teamwork was so great that people started saying they were going to become the best team this village ever saw. Naruto just thought that was a long shot thought they were still genin but his sensei said they were all chuunin level for sure. They had also done a couple of more C-Rank, which were not that noticeable but were fun none the less. 

Naruto was currently training with Raiden who seemed to improve a lot lately with his Jutsu's when Mai came running towards them waving.

"Hey guys did you hear Genma sensei told me that they are going to be rookies coming to the chuunin exams" Mai said excitedly, Genma had nominated them this year for the exams.

"I bet its just some jounins playing bets or something," Naruto said while sitting down and taking a breather.

"Hey Naruto weren't you in the same class with those guys a couple of years back and I think Ino-chan and Sakura-san will be there" Raiden said while getting a blush on his cheeks from saying Ino's name. When they were at the party Ino wouldn't stop flirting with Raiden. When Mai heard her name she scoffed it was obvious to Genma and Naruto that Mai and Raiden really liked each other.

"Well either way they don't stand a chance against us" Naruto said with a huge smirk, Mai and Raiden had a bigger smile knowing that they were really strong.

* * *

The next day team 6 were walking to the academy to take their test also getting a good luck from Genma who also said that they didn't need it. All three genins were psyched about this exam; they entered a building to find two groups starting at each other they seemed to be in the middle of stairs. 

"Hey what's your name?" A Hyuuga Said to a raven-haired shinobi.

"Aren't you suppose to give your name before asking" The raven haired boy replied

Naruto not letting these two stuck up idiots stroke their ego pushed pass them to go to the stairs not even to say hi to Ten-Ten.

"Oi watch were your going Uzumaki" Neji said with venom dripping his voice

"Is that a threat Hyuuga because if it is you should watch your back in the exam" Naruto said in a menacing voice.

"Ok you two cut it out, lets go guys good luck Naru-kun" Ten-Ten said while hauling Neji off in the other direction. Naruto did not even spare a glance towards Team 7 he just kept walking towards the room with his team.

"Yo Naruto you okay bro I mean you seemed a little pissed with your encounter with his holy arrogance" Raiden started writing down his comical sentence after he asked Naruto in a concerned voice.

"Naruto really are you ok," Mai asked in a really concerned voice. Naruto just smiled at his friends concern for him and just nodded.

"I am ok guys its just that guy really pisses me off you know, he walks around preaching about destiny and crap" Naruto replied back in pissed of tone. As naruto was walking towards room 301 he saw a man standing there with a facemask and spiky white hair. They walked past him to look at him a bit oddly, Naruto wonder why a jounin shinobi would be standing there.

"Team 6" The white haired man called back. The three genin stopped and looked at the weird jounin.

"I have heard great things about you, but I wonder who is stronger my team or you guys," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Well you will just have to wait and see" Naruto said while the three genins walked into the room full of genins and to try and find a seat. All three genins sat down and started talking amongst themselves about the exam and that weird jounin. While they were talking Team 7 walked in which consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hanabi (I know its tradition for the rookie of the year to be with the dead last but I couldn't be another into making another OC).

Then the whole of the rookie 9 came into the room and started to make a huge fuss, which seemed to catch the attention of the whole room. However Naruto was not looking at them, right now he was staring at the weapon mistress Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten who felt like someone was watching her turned to see her Naru-kun staring at her. Of course Ten-Ten was never one to pass up a chance to tease Naruto so she just licked her lips and winked at him. Yet again Naruto's shy nature kicked in and he started to blush furiously all over his body. Luckily he was saved as his best friend elbowed him to point at the rookie 9.

Apparently some white haired boy with glasses started talking to them. Raiden filled him in that this boy had ninja info cards, he seemed to posses the knowledge or info on every genin that was taking the exam. It was then Uchiha Sasuke asked information on three genin. Rock Lee, Gaara of the sand and Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened 'why the hell did he want to know about him' Naruto thought.

"…And finally Uzumaki Naruto, lets see he has done 30 D-Rank missions 10 C-Rank missions and one A-Rank mission, He seems to have a vast array of knowledge on Jutsu's and he has a nickname. He is known as 'Konoha's Raging Storm' that's all the info I have on him" Kabuto said while pushing up is glasses.

Everyone heard him say that konoha's raging storm was taking part and started to whisper the name the infamous genin. Naruto started to grit his teeth he did not like that guy with glasses and he seemed to have information on him as well. However the man with the glasses got his comeuppance when he insulted the village of sound.

"Wow talk about stupidity I mean they just openly attacked that guy showing off there ability so openly" Mai said with indifference. Then after the ruckus settled the first examiner appeared and told them it would be a written test. At this Naruto started shitting his pants, he didn't know there was going to be a written part, he could have revised or prepared. As all the genin prepared to do the test Naruto looked at the paper to see that the question were way to hard and there was no way he could do this. He could see only 3 questions he could probably do. When the test started he could hear a lot of tapping and scratching. Naruto the put his head band over his eyes and pushed chakra into his ears. He could both hear Mai and Raiden doing Morse code. As he got the message it started to make sense this exam was a test of information gathering ability's.

Ever since they had become genins, all three of them started to train with blind floods so they could hear more clearly. Naruto filled in the answers that were coming to him apparently Mai was using some sort of Genjutsu to get the answer. So him and Raiden copied the answers from the Morse code.

"Row 5 Chair 11 you fail and so to do your team mates get out" Naruto looked up see a trio of genin leave dejectedly. Now all Naruto had to was wait for the 10th question.

When it came apparently it was a choice of whether or not to take it, if they took it and failed the question they would never be allowed to become more than genin. Naruto just stood his ground and would never back down just like his friends.

* * *

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief while he was walking to the forest of death. That tenth question had him quite nervous but thankfully he was brave enough to get through that damn bastards psychological question. 

"Hey Naruto you up for this survival part I mean we can take any of these teams I think" Raiden said with a cocky smirk.

"Hey Raiden don't get overconfident we don't know how powerful some of these teams are so we got to be careful" Mai said to the both of them in a clam tone.

As they received there scroll and gate number they got ready to jump into the forest for 5 days. As the examiner said that they were ready and the gates opened they set off into the forest in a blur going very fast so they could cover as much ground as possible until they got necessary scroll. They needed a heaven scroll so they hoped they would be in luck.

"So how do you guys want to proceed with this just fight any random…" Raiden was cut off when a torrent of Shuriken came towards them at a freighting pace naruto reacted on instinct and shielded his friends from the attack with his own attack.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)

Naruto's Shuriken hit everyone of the shuriken thrown towards them. The three genin dropped to the ground to find three-cloud shinobi waiting for them.

"You should just gives us your scroll because it's pointless fighting us we are more clearly superior to you" As the cloud genin was in the middle of the speech Mai did a number of seals to use one of her favourite techniques.

_Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)_

The cloud-nins did not have a chance as they saw their worst nightmare come true. All could be heard was the three-cloud shinobi screaming in agony. Mai was so delighted that she mentally destroyed the shinobi that she ran to retrieve the scroll, which was a heaven scroll.

"Wow we are in luck a heaven scroll, hey what's wrong with you two" Mai asked her two team mates, who looked kind of peeved off.

"It just that was so anti-climatic" Raiden said in a disappointed tone.

"You always say that Raiden" Mai retorted back

"Well lets just go to the tower we could run in too some trouble so the quicker we get there the better it is for us" Naruto told his friends. As they were running towards the tower they heard a huge shriek come from the forest, it was more like a women's scream.

"Hey Naruto, Mai do you think we should check it out, it could be a konoha shinobi" Raiden asked with genuine curiosity. With those words they sped off in the direction of the scream. As they were running they saw the sound ninjas beating up a defenceless Sakura.

"Where do these konoha bugs keep coming out from," The mummy looking sound ninja said. It was then team 6-noticed Hyuuga Neji also perched on a branch. However Neji said he didn't need to help when he saw an awakened Sasuke get up and start to release purple chakra. Naruto watched in awe how Sasuke demolished the sound shinobi with holes in his arms. Naruto looked towards Neji to see he was looking at him as well they both knew what each other was thinking and that Uchiha Sasuke would be a worthy opponent.

Naruto jumped down from the branch to go towards Sakura and Ino. It looked like Ino was cutting Sakura's hair to look more presentable.

"Hey you two ok you look like you have been in this forest for like 10 days," Naruto said with a grin. Sakura said she was fine and so did Ino, Naruto looked towards where Hanabi was lying she seemed to have been knocked out, but was now being awoken by both Shikamaru and Chougi. His teammates wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so they could maybe relax at the tower. With that Naruto bided Ino and Sakura a farewell and went on ahead to the tower taking one more glance at Sasuke, Naruto ran to the tower.

* * *

When Naruto arrived there it seemed that the chuunin that came out of the scroll was Iruka, Naruto was thankful for the scarred chuunin to be there and talking to him. Team 6 were currently walking around the tower and they noticed that there was no one around at all. 

"Hey do you think we are the first group here, because I don't see anyone?" Naruto asked while looking around.

"Well it took us at least a day to get here so I don't think we are the first…" Mai replied back while drifting off seeing three sand shinobi walking past them. Naruto noticed the short shinobi with the gourd seemed to be radiating killer intent towards them. Of course Naruto was not fazed in the least and just walked past him hoping not to agitate him at all. Mai who was not paying attention to the sand trio looked at her sister's genin team was there as well and started running towards them. Naruto and Raiden knew that Mai was on friendly terms with her sister's team. However Raiden did notice that Mai was awfully friendly with the "dog boy". Naruto however knew that Kiba liked Mai in a more than just a friend way.

"Hey you guys made it as well I am so glad, did you make it right now" Mai asked with her tilted to one side. To that they got a huge nod from Team 8, Naruto noticed Kiba's dog shaking and asked

"Hey Kiba is your friend ok he seems to be shaking a lot" Naruto commented while pointing towards, he found out that akamaru was shaking from the chakra of the sand ninja with the gourd. As Team 8 and 6 went in their separate ways to rest, Naruto cant help but think whom that Sand shinobi really is.

* * *

All the potential genins gathered in a room with a group of jounin and the hokage addressing them. Naruto who was scooping the arena found that were quite a number of groups there. The entire rookie nine were there and so were Neji's Team and the Sand trio, Naruto looked at two other groups too see that their were sound trio that got their asses handed to them by Sasuke and a Cloud-shinobi team. Naruto was surprised to not see the glasses guy. If he had so much info then he should have gotten the scrolls. It was then Naruto realised something was defiantly wrong in this exam and that something big was going down but he didn't know what. 

As the hokage explained the meaning of the exam naruto noticed that Uchiha was grabbing his neck and was having a heated conversation with the Hyuuga on his team. It was then that the third examiner told the assembled genin about the preliminaries. Apparently there were too many genin to fight in the finals so they had to cut the numbers in half again. It was then that the first match was announced which would be Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Dosu Kinuta. Naruto looked at the Uchiha survivor and wondered how this match would proceed. All the genin and jounin senseis were now watching the match from the balconies. It seemed everyone wanted to watch this match a lot.

"Now Sasuke-san I will defeat you and take revenge for what you did to my comrade". Dosu said in a menacing voice. With that both of the genin started their fight. But everyone could tell that Sasuke was suffering from chakra depletion. It was also a fact the he couldn't use the Sharingan. Naruto deuced that the special eyes must use a lot of chakra. Naruto was looking at Dosu as he delivered some devastating blows and used his weird gauntlet to make Sasuke throw up and act all groggy. However Sasuke seemed to turn it around as he was looking at lee and did what looked like a kick to push the sound-nin up. He then began to use shadow dance and delivered a mighty number of combo's. The move he used was lion combo, which was a Jutsu he created in the heat of battle.

It seemed Dosu had no chance as he was completely destroyed by Sasuke's attack and was carried off in a stretcher.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke" the coughing examiner said while Sasuke brought himself to the balconies to watch the next match.

"Hey Kakashi don't you think Sasuke needs to rest and get some attention" Genma asked Kakashi why he was letting him stay.

"Hmmmmmmm well I want him to look at the competition so he will be ready for the finals" Kakashi in is usual tone of laziness. Genma narrowed his eyes at the perverted jounin.

"Don't you mean to steal Jutsu's" Genma asked Kakashi in an angry tone

"Your words not mine" Kakashi said not looking away from his book. With that Genma went towards his three students telling not use any Jutsu, which could be copied unless they had to. Naruto who was taking in all this new information got angry and thought 'no way I am going to let some bastard steal techniques that took all my life to learn'.

"Don't worry sensei all my original Jutsu cannot be copied because they don't require hand seals so he cant copy them" Naruto replied back with confidence.

"Just be careful not all techniques without hand seals can be protected from the Sharingan" Genma told a confident naruto. Naruto now was thoroughly pissed off; he didn't want all his hard work to be copied so cheaply. However he had to turn his attention to the next match that was coming up.

Nara Shikamaru Vs. Kin Tsuchi

This match was fairly straight forward as the sound ninja was clearly in need of rethinking her strategy and her surroundings. All the matches were quite straight forward, as you knew who was going to win. Kankurō beat the cloud-nin Kyo who seemed to lack chakra to even fight Kankurō. Hanabi had won an easy victory of Choji as she placed few precise hits on Choji's large body coincidently knocking him out. Shino showed that bugs shouldn't be underestimated no matter how small and blew off his arms, which were plugged with bugs. Unfortunately after still cheering Sakura to win she lost terribly to a superior Temari who just blew an already beaten up Sakura with ease. The next match Naruto was glad that a konoha female ninja passed. It was his ever-teasing Ten-ten who showed her skill with weapons. However it was noted that she just passed by using her last and only big attack. If she wanted to win in the finals she would have to do some good hours of training. At this point Naruto was starting to get annoyed that his match up was taking so long. But the next match caught his interest as Raiden's match was next and he was facing Kiba. Just as Raiden was going down Naruto tugged his arms and whispered into his ear.

"Don't show your full strength"

All he got was Raiden's goofy grin as he walked to the centre. Naruto looked towards Mai as she currently near her sister. Naruto could tell Mai was worried and didn't know whom to cheer. Naruto was just worried that Raiden would do something stupid to get Mai's attention and in the processes making her angry with him.

"So do you think he will use his weapons or hand's" Genma asked towards his student. Naruto not really knowing gave an honest shrug as to say he really didn't know. However Naruto did notice Sasuke look at interest as his jounin sensei whispered into his ear. Naruto started to growl at the Uchiha's blatant attempt to use the Sharingan even though he was out of chakra, jus so he could learn a couple of Jutsu's.

However before the match even got started the spiky white haired shinobi kicked off in his usual fashion by telling a joke. He even requested the referee time to tell the joke, who was a little freaked out that a shinobi would say such a thing.

"Okay-okay here it goes" Raiden said with a schoolgirl giddiness

One day three guys were driving in the middle of nowhere when their car broke down.

They got out and looked around at their surroundings.

Finally, the first guy says, "I'm going to go look for some food."

The other two guys say, "Why?"

"So we can eat of course." says the first guy.

Once the first guy comes back the second guy says, "I'm going to go get some water".

"Why" asked the other two.

"So we can drink it if we get thirsty of course".

Once the second guy gets back the third guy goes and tears off the car door.

"What's that for?" asked the other two.

" In case we get hot we can roll down the window."

When Raiden finished he was rolling on the floor in hysterics. While the rest of the room just sweat dropped from the worst joke they had ever heard. Mai started to shout at Raiden for his really bad joke telling him to be serious for once. With that Raiden's match had started.

Raiden squared off against Kiba using only Taijutsu and not to use his Ninjutsu so it wouldn't be copied. Kiba tried with all his might to get him even with his dog's transformation but in the end Raiden beat him with an original technique one he called 'Fist of Raijin'. Where by Electrical energy covers his fist and he punches his opponent giving him an electrical shock as well as physically damaging him. Naruto could tell that Mai was torn between congratulating Raiden and rushing down to see if Kiba was all right. Mai chose the latter rushing down to see if Kiba was ok. But Mai did not catch the hurt look that crossed Raiden's face. Raiden not willing to see the display between both Mai and Kiba left the arena saying he needed some fresh air.

When Raiden left however it was a match that he would have wanted to watch as Ino and Mai fought it out. Ino showed some skill in being able dispel some of Mai's Genjutsu's however she was no match for Mai's ability with Kenjutsu so the match was easily decided as Ino forfeit not wanting to die by the blade.

The next two matches were ones to boil Naruto's blood as the Neji mercilessly put down and beat Hinata even though Naruto was cheering her on. Neji showed why he was last year's rookie of the year. Hinata was lucky however before Neji could kill her, the Jounin sensei's and the examiner stopped him from delivering the fatal blow. Naruto made a vow to defeat the arrogant Hyuuga in the finals. The next match was more infuriating as Lee tried his hardest to beat the powerful sand shinobi's defence. But to no avail he was quickly taken down even after trying to use both his special moves. The Sand-nin Gaara crushed Lee's left leg and arm making him unable to be able to live as a shinobi.

Naruto however didn't have time to dwindle; his match was coming up and left for the middle just in time for Raiden to come back from his "fresh air". Sasuke seemed to watch this match with vigour as Kakashi whispered into his ear. Naruto could tell he wanted to copy his moves. So he decided to not use any Ninjutsu at all unless he really needed to. Naruto was facing off against a cloud shinobi the last from his group. Naruto didn't seem to care what his name was but knew he was not all that strong from the way he carried himself.

"Begin" The third examiner shouted.

Naruto ran towards the Cloud-nin full forced with his staff. Naruto was able to dodge most of the cloud-nins but his speed was better than his and quickly beat him to the ground. Naruto was in shock that the cloud–nin was that good but failed to realize that his staff was in his hands.

"So this is where you get your power, what would you do if I cut this hunk of wood in half" the cloud-nin tauntingly told Naruto. Naruto however was in shock when the cloud took his staff and broke it in half using some sort of lightning cut Jutsu. Naruto however was in shock he couldn't stop the rage that was building inside him.

"How dare you break that staff, that staff was a precious gift I got from a good friend" Naruto spoke in a whisper. Up in the stands Genma was worried about Naruto and what he was going to do.

"Naruto don't use that technique," Genma shouted at Naruto but it fell on deaf ears. Naruto prepared a Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique), which froze the cloud-nin in his shoes. Genma tired to stop Naruto from using this deadly technique but it was too late as Naruto appeared right in front of the Cloud-nin and used the bringer of darkness technique. The whole room seemed to turn dark, and then everyone saw 15 flashes of light. When the darkness subsided everyone looked to see a dead cloud-nin and Naruto with blood red eyes.

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Raging Demon._

* * *

A/N: Well Chapter 5 is here and sorry for the long update as well as the shortened fights but I really couldn't be asked to draw out these fights. But the final matches will be drawn out longer and be more epic I promise you that. Thank you for reviewing and such wonderful comments I think this chapter was probably was not my best but I think the main focus of this chapter was his actual birthday and Naruto's acceptance by many people and his realisation of Ten-Ten. Once again happy reading and happy reviewing 


	6. Chapter 6: A Spectacular Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it. Or Capcom and SNK I don't own a single thing except maybe a game.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Spectacular Show

* * *

Everyone assembled looked down in shock as they saw a normally calm Naruto turn 'crazy' and kill the cloud genin without mercy. All the normal genin looked on in fear and wonder. However a select few had different thoughts. Sasuke was feeling so much fury inside because he couldn't copy the Justu what so ever. It looked like Naruto used some sort of weird chakra. Sasuke looked on in jealousy. He wanted that technique and he craved that technique. It was perfect technique to kill Itachi. 

Gaara had different thoughts from his perspective he saw Naruto use demonic chakra, which meant he had a demon inside him as well. Neji was looking a little scared he knew that wasn't normal and from the look Naruto was giving to the mutilated cloud-nin he hoped he hadn't pissed him off too much.

Genma appeared before Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm the boy. Naruto looked back to see his sensei's eyes to find he had disappointment in his brown eyes. Naruto looked down in shame he knew that he messed up bad but couldn't help feel rage inside of him self for that idiot destroyed a precious gift that he treasured the most. He wasn't worried that Sasuke would copy this just because he had to tap into Kyuubi's power to use the specific Jutsu. When he was developing the technique he couldn't perform it right. It wasn't until he actually used it against Mizuki that it worked. In that moment he had felt the same anger that he felt when he fought the cloud-nin. Every time he used that technique he felt himself get more and more angry and evil…

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto" The coughing jounin announced indicating the end of the preliminaries. Naruto looked at his hands to find it covered in blood. He then realized that he had just killed the nin because he broke his staff. He couldn't believe it he actually killed a person because he broke something an inanimate object. He took a life for an object. Naruto felt disgusted at himself for doing such an idiotic thing. He turned around to see all eyes were on him. As he walked towards the area where the old hokage was he heard the examiner say to take out some balls with numbers on them. This method would determine the person you would be fighting. After everyone had taken a ball the examiner held up a list of who was fighting whom.

**1st Match: Hyuuga Neji Vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

**2nd Match: Ten-Ten Vs. Yuhi Mai**

**3rd Match: Gaara of the Sand Vs. Uchiha Sasuke **

**4th Match: Hyuuga Hanabi Vs. Kagura Raiden**

**5th Match: Kankuro of the Sand Vs. Aburame Shino**

**6th Match: Nara Shikamaru Vs. Temari of the Sand **

Naruto noticed that there odd numbers in the finals which would mean that the semi finals would be 3 way match unless there was a double knockout early. Naruto looked at list more carefully and cursed his luck he really wanted to fight that arrogant Uchiha and put him in place. The hokage said the whole group had a whole month to prepare for this battle and Naruto couldn't wait to train to his fullest. After the announcement Naruto walked slowly over to his broken staff and picked up both pieces. He looked around the arena to find no was there anymore. Naruto was walking slowly out of the building when he heard a familiar voice.

"What's with the long face Naruto, I didn't think you lost" Genma asked Naruto with a senbon needle sticking out of his mouth. Naruto looked down and told Genma that he was sorry for using that Jutsu.

"Don't worry Naruto, its ok as long as you don't use it again I'm ok with it. Now come on we should start training". Genma told Naruto while walking out of the building. Naruto asked about his 2 other teammates, Genma told him that their guardians would train them so that left Naruto and Genma. Naruto and Genma were walking to the hot springs, which Naruto thought was weird. As they reached the hot springs Genma told Naruto about their new training exercise.

"Ok Naruto because its just you and me this will be easier, and don't worry I am not playing favourite gave each of them a scroll to learn by the end of the month" Genma started to explain. So Naruto proceeded to try out the new chakra exercise by walking out on the hot water. To say Naruto was pissed would be an understatement, it seemed that Genma was enjoying himself seeing Naruto squirm under hot water. It wasn't long before he got the whole exercise when Naruto slipped and saw something.

* * *

Naruto was walking to a clearing to start his training with his new sensei. It was really crazy the events that happened yesterday. But now his sensei and a perverted hermit were training him. But that wasn't the only new development when he finally got ero-senin to teach him Ten-Ten appeared and asked Naruto a favour. Apparently she wanted to train with Naruto. At first he was kind of against the idea as she was supposed to fight against his teammate. However he accepted when he saw the look in her eyes she really wanted to become stronger. Jiraiya made a comment that she would be a good stress relief for Naruto. Naruto merely punched the perverted hermit for saying such perverted things. 

So now Naruto would be training with a girl that he found to be the most attractive girl in the whole konoha. Naruto's inner pervert was jumping up and down being able to stay with a girl as hot as Ten-Ten.

"Speak of the devil" Naruto said to himself as Ten-Ten came running into the clearing. At 14 years of age she shouldn't have a figure like that I mean it was just illegal to look that good. Right now she wasn't wearing her usual attire. She was wearing what looked like gym shorts and t-shirts. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail instead of her usual buns. As Naruto was staring at ten-ten with a perverted grin on his face a small trickle of blood could be seen coming out of his nose.

"So Naru-Chan like what you see (giggle)" Ten-Ten asked him a sly smirk while striking a pose. She wore the tightest clothes she had so she had in her wardrobe. Often people asked her why she hung out with a 'loser' like Naruto. Well it was a guarded secret that she really loved him ever since the day he saved her from a group of bullies.

_Flashback 6 years ago_

"_Hahahahaha look at this stupid girl trying to play in our spot, who the hell do you think you are?" an older kid taunted her. Ten-Ten was scared out of her wits, her mother told her never to play in this area. But she wouldn't listen. Like always she went into trouble headfirst._

"_On top of that she starts to defend this loser here with these weird red eyes" a second older kid starts shouting at her. Ten-Ten had tears streaming down her face; she didn't want to show any weakness but the girl next to her was already shaking from the taunts of the older kids. Ten-Ten never liked bullies and when she saw older boys pick on a defenceless girl she couldn't help but let her sisterly senses kick in and protect defend the girl. She wasn't regretting the decision but the method in which she came to help the girl._

"_So boss what do you wanna do with this girl huh"? A smaller kid asked the leader of the gang._

"_Its shame such a cute girl would be such a little bitch but I guess we have to show her who's the boss" the boss said while cracking his knuckles and looking at Ten-Ten with a sneer. Ten-Ten didn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks; she was so scared she prayed to the heavens that someone would save her…_

"_Oi you bastards what do you think your doing, picking on a someone younger than you and girl as well" A blonde haired blue-eyed kid shouted out. Ten-Ten looked at her saviour and couldn't help but blush as she thought that he was really cute. The boy had appeared out of nowhere and had cheesy grin on his face. _

"_Who the hell do you think you are shrimp I gonna kill you for that" the leader spoke while charging the boy. The other people in the gang ran at the boy as well intent on showing him up. When they charged him, he had seemed to disappear out of nowhere. Ten-Ten saw a yellow flash appear right before her eyes. It was like time slowed down and the boy looked back and gave her the biggest smile ever. Ten-Ten's heart started to speed up as her hero said a few words that made her fall for him._

"_Don't worry your safe now, I'll protect you" The blonde boy said to her. The bullies seemed to have noticed that the blonde kid was no longer there and turned around. They all saw the short blue-eyed kid charge them with blistering speed. He kneed the leader who fell over and then elbowed him in the stomach. As he was on the ground he spun on the ground with his legs in the air and knocked out the 2 other kid out. The blonde kid flipped up in the air while his leg kicked another kid in the air. As the mysterious hero landed near the girls the remaining kids got up and ran while dragging there friends away. _

"_Wow my training is really paying off I am so strong" The blonde kid exclaimed while pumping his fist into the air. He turned around to face the two girls _

"_Hey you two are you ok they didn't hurt you right" Ten-Ten's saviour asked with genuine concern. Ten-Ten just shook her head to indicate that she was okay._

"_Hey can I get your name" Ten-Ten asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks._

"_I am Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of this village, pleased to…" Naruto started off saying but was cut off._

"_There he is big brother that's the guy who punched me" The leader of the gang was back and with older guys. Naruto knew he wasn't any match for these guys and bolted off. As Ten-Ten saw the boy run off she couldn't help but smile and sigh to her self._

"_Uzumaki Naruto…my hero"_

_Flashback end _

Ten-Ten looked at her saviour to see he was still the fun loving kid who would protect anyone. Unfortunately he never remembered that day but that didn't stop her from admiring the boy. She loved teasing him because he would just sputter and say such cute things. Ten-Ten sat down next to her hero and looked at him with a smile.

Naruto felt Ten-Ten's soft brown eyes look at him. He turned his head to see her look at him with sultry gaze. Naruto being Naruto of course couldn't help but blush.

"Y-you look-look really p-pretty Ten-Ten" Naruto sputtered out. Ten-Ten being a girl of course starting babbling about how she did her air different and what shampoo she was using. Naruto however was not listening but gazing at her softly. They were both interrupted when Genma and Jiraiya appeared. Ten-Ten like Genma didn't come from a shinobi family so had to work by her self. She wanted to become a weapon specialist; it was her life dream as a shinobi to become something that not many shinobi's are like and to grow up like Tsunade.

When Jiraiya heard this he thought it was rather interesting and that she might be useful in the future. The two sensei's started them off on some individual training, according to Jiraiya and Genma, Ten-Ten had some pretty strong legs and they were quite long. Her ability to do split's was quit amazing as well, it seemed she was quite flexible. Naruto put in an idea for her to learn Taijutsu that uses leg forms a lot. Apparently he had a scroll with a very strong leg form. So the two senseis gave her some leg weights and some exercises to condition and strengthen her legs. Also she would be trying to learn more Jutsu with weapons involved and to try and use her weapons more often.

Unfortunately Genma had to go on a mission for the Hokage, which required his immediate attention. But because Jiraiya was here he could oversee their training. Naruto started off by doing some summoning techniques by using his 'other' chakra.

* * *

A week had passed and the two genins were getting along quite nicely. Everyone could see the big difference that Ten-Ten had made she coming along quite nicely. Naruto summoned the boss toad by accident by the end of the week. Jiraiya was shocked that Naruto was able to grasp the technique so quickly. His ability to use the fox's chakra was amazing. Jiraiya being the pervert he his quickly went away saying he had research to do in some other village. It was funny when Naruto already told him that he could do summoning technique already. When Naruto told him he could summon the monkey king Enma, Jiraiya seemed all right with it. Apparently there are two types of summons one which the animal can turn into a weapon and are summoned through a weapon. The other is on of the boss toad size. That doesn't necessarily mean you can summon both types only until both summons are on good terms with one another and when both bosses recognize your strength. Both bosses put Naruto through a trial that Naruto never wanted to go through again luckily enough they accepted Naruto. Who knew summons like to play truth or dare. Luckily Genma had come back and now started to teach Naruto his own style of Taijutsu, which was the pressure point fighting style. 

Ten-Ten was learning some amazing Ninjutsu's from Genma who showed her that she had an affinity to earth Jutsu's. Not just that but Naruto taught her two of his techniques one which was and original the other a special kind of technique. Over the course of the month Naruto and Ten-Ten grew closer to each other. Naruto knew that he really liked Ten-Ten but didn't know if she was just friendly or returned his feelings. Ten-Ten however never stopped liking Naruto and her feelings grew even more as she saw what a wonderful person he really was. Naruto hardly saw his teammates, as he was busy hanging out with Ten-Ten.

Naruto was currently looking up on his bedroom thinking about the whole months events. Naruto didn't know what to do about his feelings with Ten-Ten. He hadn't been this confused ever in his entire life and it scared him. When he thought back on his training he knew that he shocked ero-sennin with his ability to use the foxes chakra. When he first did the raging demon, he inadvertently tapped into the special power. He promised him self that he would cut down the use of the chakra and rely on his own power. With those thoughts Naruto went to sleep his thoughts clouded with uncertainty.

* * *

Naruto looked up to see so many people in the stands. He felt like a bug compared when he looked up to see so many of them. To his side he the other combatants, both his comrades were there as well and looked nervous as hell. It was probably the atmosphere; with so many people looking at you of course you would a bit nervous. 

Naruto however knew that he had to show confidence as his match was the first one and he would give the crowd something to watch. Naruto noticed the coughing referee wasn't there anymore there was just this guy with goggles. Everyone who was fighting went up to the stage. Naruto however felt something strange from that sand kid. He couldn't quite place it but something about him made him feel uneasy and familiar like he knew what he drew his power from. Naruto's comrades whished him good luck as he was an about to fight against last years rookie of the year. Naruto and Neji walked out into the middle of the arena ready to square off.

Neji knew that Naruto's confidence could not be broken however he was still confused about the fate of this match. The power he demonstrated against the cloud shinobi in the preliminaries had him question his fate. In the end Neji decided that fate wanted him to win and decided that Naruto couldn't possibly win ever since he had mastered another style of Taijutsu that the main family didn't know about.

Naruto however wasn't able to fix his staff and couldn't possibly use it so he would have to use enma from now on until he found a worthy staff. Right now he couldn't use it against Neji because of his style of fighting.

"Fate dictates that the outcome of the match is in my favour you should just give up while you're…" Neji pronounced arrogantly, while Naruto just stared at him with boredom. Naruto grew bored of his speech and did a number of hand seals and shouted out.

_Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)_

Neji not expecting Naruto to be so forward just barely escaped the fires by doing a back flip and landing against the stadium wall. When the fire cleared Neji jumped down and smirked at Naruto.

"You think you…" Neji started off but was cut off by Naruto who made a seal with both his hands that looked like a cross.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_

Around about hundred Naruto's appeared out of nowhere and all circled Neji the real Naruto was hiding somewhere in the group looking at how Neji fought. Even though Ten-Ten gave him some tips on Hyuuga fighting style. He had to find out how Neji fought and how he thought.

Up in the stands all the crowed were glued to the fight as Neji effortlessly destroyed each clone and a certain bun haired girl was torn between cheering Naruto and cheering Neji. Mai saw the girl's predicament but made no comment, as Naruto would be in the exact same situation between her and Ten-Ten. The chuunin however were not interested in the demon brats fighting and thought he would lose badly. Two jounins were in stand watching the match with interest as they saw Naruto's power in the preliminaries. Genma though was confident as he watched the match from a distance knowing what the outcome would be.

Sakura and Ino were both watching the match with interest as they wanted there friend to win really badly.

"You think Naruto's going to win I mean I know he's strong but does he stand a chance" a worried Sakura asked to Ino who was glued to the match.

"I hope he does win, I mean it would be really great if he shows up the arrogant bastard and what he did to Hinata was uncalled for, I mean they are suppose to be cousins, if I was Hinata…" Ino started ranting about the Hyuuga prodigy but Sakura tuned her out and turned her attention the match.

Once all the shadow clones had been dealt with Neji found him self in an empty area. He looked around to see where Naruto was until he felt two hands grab his legs from the ground. Neji then saw Naruto charging at him from the sky to punch. Of course Neji smirked and quickly used his ultimate defence Kaiten and spun Naruto out of control and away from him while destroying the clone underneath him.

Naruto landed on his feet and smirked, as he already knew the Kaiten's weakness. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't penetrate it, only his two moves the burning knuckle and his new anti-Sharingan move could probably penetrate it. Naruto decided to test out Neji's ultimate defence by using some of his other moves.

_Uzumaki Clan Ninjutsu: Chakra Wave._

Naruto punched the ground to release a stream of chakra at tremendous speed. Neji seeing that he couldn't dodge prepared to use his Kaiten. The wave seemed to be no match for the Hyuuga style defence and Naruto's other two attacks were no match either.

Naruto's wind slices were no match for Neji's Kaiten and would have to go with his original plan. He looked up to the sky and saw the blazing sun and looked back at the ground. Neji saw Naruto dozing off so decided to pay him back for cutting of his speech. Luckily Naruto saw Neji coming at him and decided to put his plan in motion.

_Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)_

The whole battle area was enveloped in mist and the spectators couldn't see Neji or Naruto. All the chuunin and jounin were shocked to see that Naruto knew a hidden mist technique. Genma though was wondering what Naruto was up to; he looked up to the sky to see the blazing sun heat up the mist. Genma smirked and knew what Naruto was up to and couldn't wait for the outcome.

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)_

All the mist seemed to be drawn into a spot and then made into water and shoot out towards Neji. Neji luckily saw this and dodged it with ease as water engulfed the arena and land on the ground. When the water cleared the spectators were hanging on the edge of their seat to see Naruto and Neji squaring off and dodging each other's kunai. The examiners were impressed to see Naruto use such strategy to use water Jutsu so creatively. It was hard for a shinobi to use water type techniques without a water source. Only those who have a natural affinity could do it.

Neji wasn't rookie of the year for nothing and sped off to Naruto with blistering speed, Naruto thought fast and released the chakra from his weights and managed to get away safely.

Even thought they were both panting Naruto got a burst of chakra from his weights, which helped him out greatly. But Naruto's first mistake was to let Neji start talking. Naruto feeling sorry for him let him blab on about destiny and how crappy his life was. The demon vessel however didn't know realise that Neji was getting closer and closer until he said a few words that made Naruto berate himself.

"Your in my range of divination" Neji spoke and charged Naruto closing of 64 of his chakra points.

_Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)_

Naruto slowly got up and berated himself for letting him get that close and started to back off and crawl back from Neji. Neji though smirked thinking he had won the match and started to spout his seal of hate. Telling Naruto that he wouldn't know what its like to have a seal you couldn't remove. Naruto however felt anger brimming 'how dare that bastard say something like that'.

The spectators and shinobi looked at the match thinking it was over. Genma was still confused about how Naruto let Neji get so close to him. That was until he saw something that made him smirk. Ten-Ten felt terrible with herself she knew Naruto couldn't come back because he was a Ninjutsu specialist. Hyuuga Hiashi who was in the stands was shocked beyond belief that Neji knew a main branch technique. Naruto got up and congratulated Neji for having such a great technique.

"Great technique Neji I really commend you but you know what your problem is. You don't look at the bigger picture," Naruto told him with a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neji asked with a sneer.

"Don't you think it's a bit hot for puddle that size?" Naruto asked with a small size.

Neji slowly looked down to his feet to see a big puddle. But it was too late for Neji to react as he saw spiral flame fist coming right at him and uppercut him in the air. The result was that force of the uppercut and the flames made Neji useless, as he lied flat on the ground. Because Neji was unguarded he felt the full force of the punch.

_Uzumaki Clan Taijustu: Shinryuken (Vertical Dragon Punch)_

The Naruto that appeared from the puddle was a shadow clone and puffed out as it landed near Naruto. Naruto walked up to Neji with his hands in his pocket.

"I know what its like to have a seal that cant be removed, but do you see me go around crying and spouting how I cant change anything about it. You're a good person Neji you can defy destiny if you have hope and willpower" With those words the referee pronounced Naruto the victor of the match and everyone started cheering.

The Hokage was looking at Naruto with a big smile he was defiantly growing up to be a fine young man and from the looks of it he would take his position. Sandaime looked to his right to see the Kazekage enjoying the display that Uzumaki Naruto was showing.

"Hokage-Sama where did that boy learn that technique of his" Orochimaru asked in disguise.

"Well Kazekage-dono, the boy Uzumaki Naruto created most of his techniques and I must say he his a genius when it comes to original Jutsu's I guess he has a knack for it" Hokage said with a big smile while waiting for the next match to start.

Orochimaru was just thinking that this boy would be a great problem in the future seeing as that he had an unwavering love for this village and its people. Orochimaru hoped he could try and make him switch sides and join him.

"Hmmmmmmm so that whole mist water thing was just a cover for Naruto to hid and get past Neji's defence. He already tested it by going underground and grabbing his legs" one of the chuunin examiners said while complementing him.

"He's defiantly not genin level that's for sure, he's defiantly chuunin level" another examiner said while looking down at Naruto. Yes Naruto seemed to have impressed everyone. Mai and Ten-Ten's match was up and Mai prompted to jump into the fighting area. While Ten-Ten walked out to the arena hoping to catch Naruto on the way. She saw her hero walking up and he started smiling. Ten-Ten saw him blush and heard him say good luck for her match.

"Naruto thank you and I like to give you a gift for winning that match," Ten-Ten said while she quickly pecked Naruto's lips and quickly ran down to the arena. Naruto who was just shocked at being kissed just stood there with a dazed look.

Mai and Ten-Ten were both the strongest female genins in konoha. Because no one knew Hanabi's strength they didn't know how strong she really was. It seemed that both these girls had something to prove to one and another, to see who was the strongest. The referee announced the match and both shinobi locked in a battle of Kenjutsu with both their swords flashing; Mai had opted for her twin swords while Ten-Ten was fighting Masamune a long katana almost the twice the size of her. She didn't get the full size or it would have been too much. Mai found it unbelievable that someone was as good as her in Kenjutsu and so did Ten-Ten. It could be seen that both of these girls were fearsome with the blades and cancelled each other out.

_Konoha Ryu Kenjutsu: Flashes of Steel_

Mai shouted out her attack while Ten-Ten used her own konoha technique style.

_Konoha Ryu Kenjutsu: Final Flash_

Both passed each other to find that they had cut each other in the leg. Mai knew she couldn't win with Kenjutsu alone so she started to use Taijustu but unfortunately for her she found that Ten-Ten was clearly more superior to her and started to use kicks at a blistering pace and Mai found that she was being pummelled by her kicks.

_Hyakuretsu Kyaku (Hundred Straight Kick)_

Naruto was watching from the stands and didn't know what to do so he just stood there watching the match while shaking his fists.

Mai quickly escaped her kicks and landed away softly. She looked at her opponent and smiled knowing that she was in for the fight of her life. Ten-Ten brought out one of her scrolls and she showed it too be one of her summoning weapon scrolls.

_Tobidogu (Projectile Weapons)_

Ten-Ten summoned a large amount of shuriken and kunai and threw them at Mai with incredible speed. Mai merely deflected them with ease with her twin katana's. As Ten-Ten was thinking of what to do the examiners and spectators were all glued to the match as they were with the previous match. Ten-Ten didn't want to drag this out much longer so brought out two scrolls and set them too her side ready to use them.

_Soshoryu (Twin Rising Dragons)_

Mai saw her many weapons come at her at incredible speed so she quickly jumped back to avoid the weapons hitting her. Ten-Ten smiled as she fell into her trap and quickly re-threw her weapons back using the strings attached to them. Mai who merely anticipated her doing this used one of her favourite techniques.

"Ten-Ten-San I am going to show you that your not the only one Naruto taught"

_Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

Ten-Ten's weapons however didn't stand a chance as the wind blew away the weapons as well as Ten-Ten away. Ten-Ten cursed herself for being so naïve. She had shown that technique in the preliminaries.

Naruto was just standing there gritting his teeth, he wanted to cheer on one of his friends but he couldn't cheer both of them on. He just hoped they would be okay and gave it there all. Naruto knew the purpose of this exam and it wasn't to win, it was to show strength and tactical knowledge that all chuunin possess.

Both female shinobi lay panting on the ground already exhausted from the fight. Ten-Ten quickly ran at Mai with a three section staff and started to fight her twin blades. Everyone around the arena was amazed that both girls were able to fight with weapons so easily they were really strong.

Ten-Ten lay panting away from Mai; she knew she had to end this quickly before Mai started to use genjutsu. Kurenai was starting to get worried she thought for sure that Ten-Ten wasn't a match for her little sister. Ten-Ten prepared for her ultimate technique with the help of Naruto's technique. Mai watched as Ten-Ten disappeared in a billow of leaves. Mai's eyes widened that was one of Naruto's Jutsu's. _Konoha-Shunshin no Jutsu (Tree Leaf Body Flicker). _Mai looked behind her self to see Ten-Ten come out of nowhere.

_Houyokusen (Phoenix's Fanning Wings)_

Ten-Ten proceeded to use a flurry of kicks switching from one leg to another 3 times and smashed Mai away to the wall. Ten-Ten started rubbing her legs as she felt that this technique did a number on her legs. She sill needed to condition her legs more and get a bit of muscle on it not in the freakish way either, the sexy toned leg style. Ten-Ten thought that would clinch the match in her favour but was mistaken when she Mai get up slowly blood dripping from her mouth and do a number of hand seals.

_Magen: Jigoku Koka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)_

Ten-Ten looked up to see a great ball of fire descending from the sky and about to hit her. She quickly shut her eyes and dispelled it by biting her lip. When Ten-Ten opened her eyes she saw one of her weapons pointing to her neck and a bruised Mai standing holding the weapon. Ten-Ten wasn't dumb and knew that this was her limit and she showed a great battle.

"I give up" Ten-Ten spoke to the examiner while he proclaimed Mai the winner of the match. The whole crowed cheered as they saw one of the sickest fights ever. Kurenai who was literally standing fell down in her seat with a sigh. Naruto was torn between being happy and sad because both his friends put up a great fight in the end.

"Mai-san that was a great battle, thank you for not underestimating me and fighting to your fullest, so no hard feelings" Ten-Ten asked while bringing a bruised and tired hand for a shake. Mai looked at her hand and smiled while shaking it and they both started laughing as they were being carried off for medical attention.

Sasuke had not arrived yet so they pushed his match back to the last so Raiden would fight Hanabi. But for Hanabi she was no match for Raiden as his superior strength and Ninjutsu were too much for her to handle. At first she was fairing well as all Raiden did was dodge but she then found out why he wore that hakama. Raiden was a master at countering and throwing people. It was like he could pick up anyone and throw with ease. Hanabi got to close to him and was tossed around like a rag doll. Her final mistake was to try and cut off his chakra points. Hanabi didn't do her homework as the Kagura clan could push electricity through their chakra points giving her the jolt of the century. Raiden finished her off with one of his original attacks that he had been developing to use against Naruto in fight.

_Kagura Clan Hijutsu: Deadly Rave_

Raiden basically finished her off with a combo that was inescapable. The next match was a strange one as the puppet guy forfeited. Naruto could tell that Shino was a little pissed off because his eye twitched, you could tell he really wanted to fight. Funnily Naruto pushed Shikamaru to fight against Temari he knew that the lazy git wouldn't move so gave him a little motivation. It was weird in a sense that Shikamaru was able to come up with a strategy but forfeited. Naruto and Raiden noticed that Lee was in the spectator stands and went over to greet him with Shikamaru tagging along. Along the way they were greeted by the monstrous bloodlust of Gaara as he crushed two-grass shinobi for getting in his way. When they reached the stands they saw a late Sasuke use Lee's taijustu style. Naruto saw Lee squeezing his fist so tightly that his wounds opened up and started bleeding. 'Damn that bastard for stealing his style, doesn't he know how long it took him to develop it and you master it in a month fuck you in the neck Sasuke'.

Naruto saw Kakashi smiling and thought what an arse' he missed his other students match to just favour the emo cunt' but Sasuke used a technique that seemed to make Naruto a bit jealous of how he was able to use it. Naruto wouldn't let jealously take over him no that would make him just like that copying bastard. But Naruto would have the last laugh, as his Jutsu was completely anti-Sharingan. But when Naruto saw that strange hand come out of Gaara he knew something was wrong. His chakra felt demonic…'oh shit he couldn't be, that's impossible' Naruto thought to himself

"Genma-Sensei that guy Gaara isn't normal he gives me the living creeps" Naruto said to Genma who nodded in agreement, even Kakashi agreed something was off with the mascara kid. Naruto looked to his side to see Raiden telling Shikamaru a joke he didn't want to hear.

"_Ok-Ok here it goes Sandiame Hokage was sitting in his office working on some reports when he sees a bright light in front of himself"_

"'_What the hell was that' Sandaime spoke"?_

_"Yondaime Hokage walks in and says to him 'what's wrong old man you see your life 'flash' before your eyes"_

Raiden was howling with laughter at his lame joke while giggling and saying about flashes. Naruto however grew serious and looked around something wasn't right. The air was thick and something felt out of place. He then felt a feather touch his face and instantly knew it was a genjutsu and cursed himself for not learning any ways to counter high-level genjutsu's. Naruto however didn't miss the loud explosion from Sandaime's seat and couldn't help but feel scared for the man he grew to know as a grandfather.

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter 6 hopefully you will like it all; thanks again for the reviews I think this story is starting to get some good attention which I am glad for. I put some of ten-tens background such a shame they made her into such filler character in the manga. But hopefully you like the upgraded version of her and I hope people where I got her Taijutsu style from. I am going to show a lot of Naruto angst when the old man dies seeing as he as the man who made Naruto who he is now. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers and please give me more of your reviews I just didn't think that this story would become popular well as always happy reading. 


	7. Chapter 7: Power Of A Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it. Or Capcom and SNK I don't own a single thing except maybe a game.

* * *

Chapter 7: Power Of A Hero

* * *

All the Konoha jounins that were in the stadium looked around to see an influx of sound and sand shinobi arrive in the stadium. Sakura looked around already being able to deflect the genjutsu too see konoha shinobi fight the sound and sand shinobi. 

Genma jumped down to take on the sand shinobi that was the jounin sensei of the sand trio. Aoba quickly jumped off the arena and started to help the other jounin fight the sound shinobi. Genma looked at a bleeding Sasuke to tell him to go after Gaara, as he was a shinobi of the leaf.

Kakashi saw Sasuke chasing after Gaara and knew that he wouldn't be able to take on the sand demon alone.

"Sakura I want you to release the genjutsu from Naruto, Raiden and Shikamaru, I am giving you a A-Rank mission," Kakashi said while doing his summoning technique to bring forth the dog-named pakkun. Naruto woke up in a daze to see fighting all around him. Naruto looked at Sakura, Raiden and Shikamaru to them looking back at him with a grim expression. Before he could even ask anything they pulled him through a hole through the stadium that Gai had created.

Naruto was running quite fast and trying to keep up with the events that had just happened. Right now Sakura him and the little dog were running towards the area where Sasuke and Gaara were fighting. Raiden and Shikamaru stopped off to stop the oncoming sound shinobi following them.

Naruto was gritting his teeth, he knew that Gaara was really strong and Sasuke couldn't possibly beat him. Naruto then saw the fight between the two shinobi and quickly pushed chakra into his feet to kick of Gaara before he could do anything to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Uzumaki Naruto come out of nowhere and help him kick of Gaara. Sakura appeared before Sasuke to see if she was all right only to see the cursed seal over his body. Naruto noticed that Sasuke had the same strange markings as he had in the forest of death. Naruto quickly turned his attention Gaara, he saw Gaara was in some sort of demon form have and his body was covered in sand. Naruto started to sweat sensing the monstrous power that was Gaara. Naruto started to doubt that he could actually stop this guy. Naruto however was careless as Gaara quickly pushed him off and used his sand to trap Sakura against a tree.

Naruto didn't know why Gaara trapped her against the sand but he started to get more worried. Naruto looked at the eyes of the boy and saw the same eyes he used to have. Loneliness was written all over his eyes and his body screamed hate. Sasuke looked to his side and tried to get up but the pain that afflicted him from the cursed seal made him collapse. Naruto cursed himself for being so weak and quickly ran after the demon of sand.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto shouted out load and charged him with an army of clones to be blown away by Gaara's massive right hand. The real Naruto was pushed right up against a tree and coughed up some blood. He looked back up with blood trailing his mouth and wiped it off his hand. Naruto quickly did a flurry of hand seals and spoke.

_Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)_

Naruto breathed out a huge stream of flame from his mouth and increased the heat by putting more chakra into the attack. When the flames cleared he saw a sheet of glass in front of him and saw Gaara behind and smirk.

"Oh shit" Naruto cursed himself to see Gaara use his other wind attack against him which broke the glass that was in front of Gaara and directly go after him.

_Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)_

Naruto on instinct called forth the wall of earth, which saved him from the glass shards that, would have surely killed him. Naruto looked behind himself to see Gaara behind him smirking. Naruto couldn't defend himself when Gaara punched him straight through his earth wall and to make him land against a tree.

"What are you doing Uzumaki Naruto, your pink haired friend wont survive much longer my sand will crush her if you don't stop me. Why don't you show me that power you used against the cloud-nin" Gaara shouted at Naruto who was aching all over from the beating that Gaara was giving him. In his entire life Naruto had never fought a person who this strong. Naruto started doubt that he could make it out alive with this monstrous power against him.

It was then Naruto looked at Sakura's lifeless body being slowly crushed by Gaara's sand. He had to save her no matter what; he couldn't let his friend die.

"Damn you" Naruto shouted and blindly attacked Gaara to only be hit back with his sand shurikens. But before Naruto could hit a tree again Sasuke used his body to shield his body against the impact. Naruto looked back to see Sasuke struggling to stand up.

"Naruto we may not like each other but we don't want to see Sakura get hurt" Sasuke said while standing up. He didn't even look back at Naruto but said something said.

"I'll distract Gaara and you go save Sakura and get out of here, I don't want to see another important person die Naruto make sure she is safe" Sasuke finished saying and Naruto finally understood where people got there strength from. Up until now Naruto was fighting for himself and only to prove his strength. Naruto stood up slowly and said.

"Thanks Sasuke you finally made me realize why I was so weak against this guy, you go rest you have done enough let me handle the rest," Naruto said while forming a seal that looked like a cross

"I will protect Sakura with my life" Naruto shouted out and spoke his Jutsu.

Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)

About hundred Naruto's appear in the forest and look smugly at the sand-nin. All of the Naruto proceed to pummel the shit out Gaara punching him and using various Jutsu's. Gaara is looking at Naruto with anger at how he is able to muster this kind of strength and finally goes overbroad and releases his final form. Naruto couldn't believe how powerful Gaara was. Even after his non-stop training it seemed like his power was only a fraction of Gaara's. Naruto looked around to see sand forming around his body and knew this would be the end. However hearing Sakura's cry for help Naruto couldn't let her down not yet not now.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)_

Naruto poured all his remaining chakra into the technique to summon the toad boss and it worked with Naruto breathing heavily upon a huge toad Naruto saw the huge sand form of Gaara. Gamabunta had told Naruto all about which demon and what condition Gaara was in. That was until Gaara used his force sleep technique to bring out the demon. The battle that ensued was one Naruto wouldn't forget in a very long time. It seemed the boss toad was pulling out all the stops to try and take out the sand raccoon. But the power of the demon overcame the toad boss and they both knew they had to wake up Gaara by them self's.

Both Naruto and Gamabunta used a combination henge to try and grab onto the raccoon. Naruto knew that this was his only chance to stop the demon. With little chakra he had left Naruto charged his fist and made a straight dash at Gaara that couldn't be stooped even by the demon him self. Naruto had developed this Jutsu that the user gathers a vast amount of chakra in his hand which becomes so much that it starts to burn the users hand. But before the users hands gets blown of to shreds they push of with a small amount of chakra with their feat. The advantage of this attack was that the user would move at an inhuman speed. But the disadvantage was that the user could only move forward and the person had to stay in the same spot. Luckily for Naruto Gaara was a sitting duck for him and literally knocked some sense into him.

_Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu: Burning Knuckle._

With the force of the punch the stupid raccoon was put back in Gaara's and forcibly wake the Jinchuriki. Naruto was heaving and sighing he could tell that he was at his limit but he needed to deliver the final blow to end this fight. He could hear the boss toad telling him good luck as he puffed back to where ever he came from. Naruto need chakra and knew one way to get it.

'Damn stupid fox I hate borrowing your power but if you don't give me your chakra we're both dead. So give me some rent you damn lecher' Naruto roared in his head and all he got was a deep and evil laugh as red chakra surrounded his body and blew off his head band.

"Damn you Uzumaki Naruto just DIE!" Gaara shouted back at Naruto in anger making all the sand around him attack Naruto. Naruto looked up and smiled this was a perfect time to use his latest Kinjutsu. Gaara looked around to see Naruto disappear.

_Uzumaki Clan Kinjutsu: Misogi_

Naruto shouted out his technique as he appears from the sky with blinding light that hits Gaara straight in the chest taking him out of the match. Naruto however didn't realise that being so high up in the air and the force of the blow would cause him so much harm. Naruto landed on the ground with his left hand bleeding and stinging with pain. But the fight was one and Naruto gave Gaara some advice and a fact why he was so strong. At Naruto's final words he saw Sasuke and he told him Sakura was fine, Naruto's contented smile was the only thing you could see as he drifted of into unconsciousness.

Naruto was looking at a picture of him and the old Hokage. This picture was taken when he first developed the raging storm and he was bedridden for a week. Using his right hand to hold the picture as his left one was in a cast and in a sling. Naruto looked at the happy face of the old man. Naruto willed himself not to cry but couldn't help the tears roll down his cheeks and hit his precious memory. The old man was the first person to ever recognise his strength and now he was dead. He couldn't believe the strongest shinobi of the leaf was dead.

Sarutobi Hokage was the person who made Naruto who he was. With that little help he was able to start his shinobi training. His gold card was the key the locked gate that gave him so many opportunities. He had told himself that he would pay back the old man and make him retire so he could live out his golden years properly like he deserved. Now he wouldn't be able to see the kind smile or great tip that would make Naruto's day.

Naruto looked down and put the picture away, his headband currently hanging from his neck as he wore an all black outfit for the funeral of people who gave their lives for the battle. Naruto stood up and left his apartment and slowly walked down the streets. His two-team mates who had made it out safely but had bruises from their fights quickly joined him. Naruto and co arrived at the memorial service to see a crowd of shinobi gather around to morn for their leader. The greatest leader this village had ever seen. He had been with the village as Hokage for a very long time and was considered the best leader this village had ever produced. Naruto sighed from his position and looked up to the mountain to see a crack on the face of the third.

Naruto looked to his right to see a crying Konohamaru weeping for his grandfather. Under all that thought exterior and verbal abuse of the third. He could tell that Konohamaru loved his grandfather a lot and would greatly miss like everyone else.

The service had started and shinobi's had started to give a white flower to the memorial of Sarutobi Hokage. Naruto thought back to all his happy memories and smiled at him self. As the rain cleared and the people went back home Naruto told himself not to beat him self up with the death of the old man. Sandaime would have wanted him to be happy that he protected the village and he was shaping up to be a great man.

Naruto ran up to his teammates and started to chat with them about anything in general. Team 6 had arrived at a restaurant that was open to everyone but usually shinobi's ate here. The restaurant owner Maki-hime came up to team 6 and asked their orders.

"So guys what will it be or are you guys not hungry…" Maki asked to her favourite team.

"Umm well eat the usual Maki but get Naruto something he can eat with one hand," Genma said while taking his senbon needle out and placing it on the table. With that Maki went over to go and cook some of her speciality dishes.

"So Naruto any word on how to fix your left arm" Mai said while drinking some water. Naruto's hand was completely broken and the muscles were burnt out. This time it was the fox's chakra that made it worse. Because his attack uses concentrated amounts of chakra it corroded his arm leaving it completely useless.

"Yeah they said they could fix it but I would have to go into surgery and they could botch the surgery making my arm even worse then it is now" Naruto said sighing to himself. Usually the fox would have healed it but for some reason he wasn't healing it maybe because his chakra still lingers there.

"Don't worry Naruto I am pretty sure that your arm will be good as new" Raiden replied back with an enthusiastic grin. Naruto however noticed that Raiden and Mai wouldn't look at each other and that something must have happened between them. Naruto looked at Mai who was looking at her watch and she screamed out loud in terror.

"Oh I am sorry guys, you will have to have my food, I completely forgot I have a date with Kiba-kun in like 2 hours and I need to get dressed, sorry and bye" Naruto was shocked at Mai's declaration of her having a date. Naruto then looked at Raiden who had a look of pure hurt. Genma and Naruto looked at each other and knew that Raiden was hurting really badly.

"Hey Raiden buddy I am really sorry man I…" Naruto started to say but was cut off by Raiden's ridiculous fake laughter.

"What are you talking about I'm fine besides are food is here lets dig in," Raiden said while changing the conversation. Naruto and Genma sighed at Raiden's hard act. Naruto just wished that they didn't destroy each other's friendship because of their complicated love life.

It had been three week since the sound and sand invasion and konoha had just received word that sand had surrendered because they were double crossed by Orochimaru. Naruto detested that name, he wanted him to pay for what he did to konoha his home.

"Yo kid its true all you eat is Ramen," A voice said while popping in to great him. Naruto looked shocked that the perverted hermit was here and with him was…

"Ten-Ten-Chan what are you doing with that lecherous pervert" Naruto asked while finishing his ramen.

"Well Naruto-Kun you see Jiraiya-sama has told me that me and you are going on a very high class mission to retrieve Tsunade-Sama so she can heal Lee and you" Ten-Ten-Ten said before Jiraiya could respond to Naruto's obvious disrespect. Naruto knew who Tsunade was because it was in one of his books.

"Oh even though your ungrateful brat I am going to teach you a really great Jutsu so pack…" Jiraiya started to say but didn't finish because as soon as he said that he would be teaching Naruto a Jutsu all that could be seen is a Naruto shaped dust cloud.

"I swear he that boy loves Jutsu more than anything else" Jiraiya sighed out load while walking to the gate.

30 minutes later Naruto, Ten-Ten and Jiraiya were at the village gates ready to leave. Not known to either of the two genins one of the real reasons's for leaving was that Tsunade would become the new Hokage. Jiraiya however didn't know of the battle that was going on between konoha jounins and two missing-nins.

"You don't know the real reason of why we are here and who we are" Itachi said with a smirk while looking at four Konoha Jounins which consisted of Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and beaten Kakashi after experiencing Tsukomi.

"They might not know what your after but I do…Akatsuki scum" Genma said appearing behind Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi and Kisame looked behind themselves to see a senbon needle sucking shinobi with a lazy smile.

"I know your true purpose which is the Kyuubi inside Naruto isn't it" Genma asked them. Kisame was ready to kill this annoying leaf shinobi before he could say anymore but was cut off by Itachi.

"Kisame we should leave we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves, we have already created a ruckus besides Naruto-kun isn't here" Itachi told Kisame who only nodded with annoyance and they both took off. All the jounins looked at Kakashi who started to sink in the water. Gai said they should all go over to Kakashi's apartment so that Genma could explain how he knew what they were after. Genma agreed to tell what he knew because it was Jiraiya-sama who told him what Akatsuki were during Naruto's training.

Naruto was walking with Jiraiya and Ten-Ten looking quite down, only moments ago 2 weird guys show up saying that they were going to take him away so that they could take away Kyuubi for their own evil purposes. However Sasuke who came seeking revenge for his family by killing his brother interrupted them. Naruto knew of Uchiha massacre but never knew that Sasuke wanted revenge so badly. It made him feel sorry for the guy. It's because of Itachi that Sasuke has such messed up life. He now knew why was such a hard ass. But that still didn't stop him from still hating him for stealing other peoples hard earned work.

Luckily Jiraiya had saved them from certain peril by using one of his toad Jutsu's. Naruto couldn't help at wonder why Jiraiya hadn't told him earlier. But now it was more the reason to get his arm healed as quickly as possible.

"So Ero-senin what Jutsu you going to teach me, is it some really super-cool-ninja-ass-kicking technique". Naruto said with vigour while jumping up and down. Ten-Ten giggled at Naruto's behaviour.

"Well…ah here we are the town I need to gather information about the whereabouts of Tsunade…oh sorry Naruto, anyways I need to gather the necessary equipment for the Jutsu so why don't you and Ten-Ten hang out for the day…bye-bye" with that Jiraiya had left both genins alone to do whatever they wanted. Naruto however felt really awkward ever since the kiss he had received from Ten-Ten during his victory against Neji.

Ten-Ten smiled that Jiraiya gave her enough alone time for her and Naruto to "bond". She really wanted to hang out with Naruto like back in the academy when she use to tease him. Ten-Ten gabbed Naruto's butt and whispered.

"Well Naru-kun why don't we go have some fun" Ten-Ten tore off dragging Naruto with her. Naruto couldn't remember a time when he had so much fun but with Ten-Ten it seemed like they enjoyed everything with each other. Even though she wouldn't stop teasing the poor boy. Naruto felt very happy, they had so much fun playing the games having food and just enjoying each other's company. Ten-Ten was currently snuggling a huge teddy bear that Naruto won for her in the bull's-eye competition. Naruto looked at the brown haired minx and smiled at her contented face. She looks really happy and Naruto just found it nice and weird.

"Ten-Ten-Chan I don't want to be rude but why do you hang out with me, I mean back in the academy everyone hated me and I remember people telling you not to hang out with me. So why did you still hang out with me?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity. Ten-Ten was startled at the question and was thankful that the bear covered her face.

"Well Naruto-kun, you're really a great guy and back in the academy all guys thought that girls were weird and the girls all did the same thing which was chase Neji". Ten-Ten started to say.

"But you were not like the others and you never looked at me or held anything back and for that Naruto-kun you are one of my precious people" Ten-Ten finished with a full blown blush and started run ahead. Naruto looked back at Ten-Ten's retreating back and couldn't stop the blush spreading from his neck to his face.

Naruto was walking along a path with his left hand still in the sling. It was really strange that his arm was still fractured, there was no way his arm should be this bad even if the drop was that long. The stupid fox wasn't even answering back which made him even angrier. In Naruto's right hand he was trying to pop the water balloon but to no avail. Naruto was getting very worried now; when he started training he completely forgot that all his Jutsu needed both hands either to help him do the Jutsu or to perform a hand seals. So right now Naruto really needed that woman's help. But he didn't know much about her other than the fact she was the first's granddaughter and she was on the pervert's team.

So when he asked both ero-senin and Ten-Ten they both looked shocked that a person like me wouldn't know who she was. But Jiraiya didn't get to explain who she was because Ten-Ten dove into an explanation about her heroine the great Tsunade. Naruto smiled when Ten-Ten eyes lit up when she explained who the great Tsunade was. Naruto and co kept looking for the elusive sanin and Naruto progressed far with the water ball exercise by already popping it in his right hand. But it had taken him 2 weeks to actually do it and whenever he did it, it became quite a strain on him.

Naruto and co had been searching for the elusive sanin for 3 weeks and with no sign of her at all, but when Jiraiya said they would eat at a place for dinner they got the shock of their lives.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade shouted out from her seat looking at the perverted senin. Jiraiya thanked god he found her because he was getting pretty tired of finding her. So the five shinobi sat down and something to eat or drink. Naruto was finding it pretty hard to eat with one hand again and Ten-Ten volunteered to be his other hand and she was spoon-feeding him like a little baby. Shizune was looking at the both of them and started to laugh at Naruto's obvious embarrassment. After they had their meal Jiraiya told them about the situation and what Orochimaru did and offered her the position as the next Hokage. Naruto was obviously shocked at what had transpired here. He didn't know that Jiraiya's real intention was to actually bring her back to make her the Hokage.

"Humph, Hokage eh? Only a fool would be the Hokage" Tsunade said while she berated the position of the Hokage. Naruto though felt anger course his body as she started to verbally abuse the Hokage's. But her next words made Naruto snap.

"Humph the old man had it coming to him anyways," Tsunade said with no emotion what so ever. Naruto snapped the glass in his hand and leapt on the table his face so close to Tsunade's that there noses were almost touching.

"How dare you say that about the Hokage, who gave you the right to say something like that, I beat you to bloody pulp even if you're a woman" Naruto whispered to her in pure malice.

Tsunade however being such an experienced shinobi merely shrugged off Naruto's action and told him to prove it by backing up his words. Naruto was at a handicap for having only one arm but also her being a Hokage level shinobi. Naruto knew he never stood a chance but he had to show her what a konoha shinobi is supposed to do. Ten-Ten however was shocked that a person such as Tsunade would stoop so low to insult her former teacher and to pick a fight with a handicapped boy.

Naruto and Tsunade faced of she said she could beat him with only one finger. Naruto however felt angered that she would insult him by saying how weak he was that she only needed one finger.

"Before I flick your pathetic little head tell me why do you get so worked up when someone mentions the Hokage" Tsunade asked with curiosity towards the Kyuubi vessel. Naruto smirked however when she asked this.

"Because becoming Hokage is my dream" Naruto said with fierce determination. But when he saw Tsunade's reaction he had a chance and charged his level Rasengan. Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's words and knew he was the kid who could bring back to konoha. Tsunade saw Naruto approaching her at the last second and kicked the ground and made Naruto quickly jump back dispelling the Rasengan.

"Jiraiya why did you teach such a pathetic shinobi a great move like that he doesn't deserve it he hasn't even mastered it". Tsunade finished with a grin while looking at the seething shinobi.

"Don't worry I will master this move in a weeks time" Naruto replied back with a cocky grin. Tsunade laughed at Naruto and bet him that he wouldn't be able to master it at all in a week but if he loses he would have to give his money in gama-chan to Tsunade. If he wins he would get her necklace.

"Of course there's no way a shinobi like you can win I mean you practically useless with your arm" Tsunade said with a sneer but for Naruto that was the final straw and he ran at her with rage. Unfortunately for Naruto Tusnade flicked him with her finger and he went flying back landing on his injured arm. Ten-Ten saw Naruto being flung back and quickly and ran after him to make sure he was all right. Tsunade didn't even look back and started to walk away.

"How could you do that to some one has a broken arm, I came on this mission help fix Naruto-kuns arm and meet my…heroine" Ten-Ten said with angry tears coming out of her eyes.

"But now I see who you really are Tsunade, you disgust me" Ten-Ten finished with malice as she picked up Naruto and dragged him to the inn Shizune following him.

Tsunade was stopped standing there her eyes wide by the genins statement. She couldn't help but feel like a real bitch for killing someone's image of her.

Naruto woke up to see it was still dark and that he was alone in his room until he heard someone crying. Naruto slowly got up to see Ten-Ten was crying against the balcony her arms wrapped around herself.

"Ten-Ten-Chan…what's wrong" Naruto asked with concern laced in his voice. Ten-Ten looked back at Naruto with sad face and looked down at her feet.

I thought coming here would make my dreams come true to see the legendary Tsunade, but I realised that she was nothing but a phoney and I wanted to grow up like her to become a…" Ten-Ten couldn't hold it in anymore and collapsed against Naruto crying her heart out for her heroine breaking her will and her dream completely. Naruto couldn't help but feel anger when he saw Ten-Ten cry and it was because of that damn woman as well. Unknown to both of them Tsunade was listening to Ten-Ten's confession outside the door. When Ten-Ten calmed down Naruto noticed that she was fast asleep. Naruto laid a sleeping Ten-Ten on his bed to hear Tsunade's apprentice come in and tell why Tsunade did what she did.

"I don't care why she did it but she made Ten-Ten-Chan cry and in my book that's unforgivable" Naruto said and started to walk out but stopped himself and looked back at Shizune

"Shizune-san could you please look at my left arm" Naruto asked Shizune who looked a bit shocked but smiled and started to look at Naruto's arm.

For a whole week Naruto trained non-stop trying to perfect the Rasengan. But to no avail he only just properly got level-two right and his arm would ache from the intense surge of chakra. Naruto was lucky he could do it so quickly because of being able to manipulate wind chakra so easily and knowing quite a lot of wind based Jutsu's. But he couldn't even form the Rasengan properly, it took the fourth 3 years to make the Jutsu but he never asked Jiraiya how long it took him to learn the technique.

Naruto however wasn't thinking of this but trying to keep up with Jiraiya as they tore after Tsunade's path of destruction. From the looks of it Tsunade had rejected that bastards offer which made Ten-Ten smile knowing that Tsunade wasn't all that bad. When they arrived they could see Tsunade trying to stop her shaking from looking at a guy with glasses blood pour form his hand. Naruto couldn't quite help but think where he saw this freak before.

But Naruto couldn't dwindle on little thoughts like this as he was trying to avoid the huge snake that was attacking him. Naruto looked back to see Ten-Ten trying to snap Tsunade from what ever trance she in. It was then he saw the glasses freak run after Tusnade. Naruto quickly leapt down and kicked the weirdo away.

Naruto started to huff and pouf from trying to avoid the idiot with the glasses. Naruto knew he had to reveal his trump card and threw off his sling and used his left hand to make a single shadow clone. Kabuto just smirked and charged the Kyuubi vessel. Tsunade was watching Naruto win a losing battle and she screamed for Naruto to run away.

"Run away, no way I am going to prove to you I'm not a worthless shinobi and that a Hokage never runs away from protecting there precious people" Naruto said with a confident smirk and caught Kabuto hand with his left. Naruto felt blinding pain shoot through his left hand. Even though Shizune had healed it she wasn't as great as Tsunade. Naruto knew he must have broken it again but he needed to hold the pain. Naruto's clone started to charge the Rasengan in his right hand and then plunged it right into Kabuto's stomach sending him flying away. Naruto wanted to jump for joy for being able to do the Jutsu with such ease. But his body spoke other wise as he felt a blinding pain shoot through his arm and cough up a large amount of blood. Tsunade quickly rushed forward and started to heal the demon vessel and when all hope was lost Naruto brought his hand up to her necklace and took it smiling saying that he had won. Naruto wasn't able to stay awake as he drifted of into darkness. Tsunade started to cry as she placed her necklace on Naruto's neck. It meant that a new Hokage was already in the making.

"Ahh man it feels like I was hit by Raiden's punches and then told me one of his lame ass jokes" Naruto said out load as he brought his left hand to rub his eyes but then realized…

"So your awake I see your hand is completely healed you can thank me of course, because there isn't anything I cant heal" Tsunade said with a grin that made Naruto smile. Apparently the demonic chakra in Naruto got stuck in his arm when he used Misogi and it couldn't heal properly because the vast amount that was stuck in. So all she did was remove it bit by bit with a special technique she developed. Shizune tried to heal it but she only healed the bone and not the muscle properly. She also didn't know of the demonic chakra that was stuck in the arm. Naruto finally understood that too much of the fox's chakra was not good for him.

"Of course you cant use it as effectively straight away you will have to build up the muscle like it was before" Tsunade finished saying while going down the restaurant to have breakfast.

"Naruto don't worry I have already apologised for my behaviour to Ten-Ten, it was wrong of me to almost break her dream" Tsunade finished saying on the stairs. Naruto smiled knowing that Ten-Ten would be really happy that her heroine was back.

Naruto quickly packed his bags and had a quick shower while brushing his teeth. Naruto rushed downstairs to meet the beaming face of Ten-Ten who hugged Naruto with everything she had. The adults all had smiles on their faces and thought the same thing. 'Young love'. As they were having breakfast Ten-Ten kept going on about how great Tusnade was against Orochimaru and how powerful she was. It was during the talking that Naruto found out that Tsunade had taken the position of Godaime Hokage.

"What that old hag is Hokage" Naruto shouted out while earning a glare from Tsunade and Ten-Ten.

"What brat you want to take this outside" Tsunade shouted back at Naruto who was also glaring. Like a week ago both blondes were facing off ready to fight but Naruto didn't even get a chance to get in a stance. Tsunade had flicked his headband off and sent him tumbling back. Because his arm was completely healed his balance was back. Naruto though shut his eyes waiting for the chakra-enhanced finger to send him to his doom. But Naruto didn't feel pain; he felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead and looked up to see Tsunade with a big grin on her face. Naruto face also split into a huge grin.

Naruto and co now packed were ready to go to konoha with Naruto and Ten-Ten in the front both of them happily chatting away. Tsunade smiled she now had 2 new precious people and one person to carry Nawki and Dan's dream. Naruto held the precious necklace and smiled 'yes' Naruto thought life was really starting to become great.

Ten-Ten looked back to see her heroine was back and her image of her wasn't false, she was just going through a rough time like all people go through and Naruto was able to bring her back. Ten-Ten looked at her other hero and smiled at the blonde's actions. She wished she could just muster the courage to tell him how much she loved him. But for now everything was all right for Naruto and company.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch people for reviews and if you have noticed my earlier chapters have been fixed and tweaked some will be tweaked later so if it comes as an update don't worry about it. For a reviewer who started to cry about how bad my grammar was I just had to fix it to stop that person whining. I hope this chapter is up to your standards. You can probably tell that I rushed this chapter because I didn't go in-depth with the Itachi thing because it's all the same from the manga and the Orochimaru fight was the same as well. The time skip will be probably after the next chapter. I was wondering though if people wanted me to make Ten-Ten a chuunin or not. Well as always-happy reading and reviewing also sorry for my rant but that particular reviewer didn't say a single good thing, which really pissed me off. 


	8. Chapter 8: Promotions & Missions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Promotions & Missions

* * *

"Well this certainly is a big surprise I didn't think you three would pass at the same time" Genma told his three students who wearing Chunin flak jackets. It seemed that the entire team 6 had passed the Chunin exam on account of their performance against their opponents. Naruto though couldn't help but hold his excitement only 4 Genins passed and the whole team seem to graduate. Naruto's hard work had paid off and he couldn't be happier. 

"Good news as well it seems our resident "raging storm" brought back the legendary Tsunade to become our new Hokage" Genma finished saying while patting Naruto's head. Naruto was blushing from all the attention. He seemed to have made the ths shinobi populace very happy with Tsunade's return

"So Genma-sensei what are we going to do then, because we became Chunin I think this village might give us a mission, a high class mission possibly" Raiden asked with a hopeful smile hoping that they were going to do an exciting mission.

"Well since you asked, yesterday I went to Hokage-sama after your promotion and she has a mission lined up for you with another shinobi as team leader" Genma told his team who looked excited that they were going to receive a mission.

"I don't know the details but the mission is tomorrow and you should get the heads up on the way. It's a B-Rank mission so do be careful and your meeting place is 11:00 am sharp so don't be late. Also good luck, you guys are a very good team and you will only get stronger" Naruto was on the edge of his seat. He couldn't wait till he was doing the mission. Now that he was fully fit he could fight at full strength and try to master the Rasengan in one hand.

* * *

Naruto and his team headed off in different directions, even though it was the morning Naruto knew he had to pack but he could do it once he got home. Training now would only make him tired in the morning and ever since he came back he was doing a lot of intense training. He had to get the muscle in his left arm much stronger. He also upped the amount of chakra in his weights, which were now 30 that greatly increased his strength and speed. 

Naruto though hadn't talked to Ten-Ten ever since he came back. He assumed that she must have been busy training or doing team missions. Naruto was however still confused with his feelings. He knew that they couldn't be resolved in a matter of days and it would take a long time to come to terms with it.

Naruto did think about the destruction konoha averted thanks to the sacrifice of the third Hokage. Sasuke and Lee were still recuperating in the hospital according to Sakura and Ino. Both were hysterical when he came back injured. Naruto though really didn't care, he never even spoke to the guy he was always so reclusive. Naruto looked up in the sky and knew it was going to be a long day so decided to pack and have a little fun.

* * *

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office to see Tsunade sipping some sake and daydreaming. He though Hokage's were suppose to be busy. 

"You know whenever I usually came in here, the old man at least attempted to show that he was working," Naruto told Tsunade who just looked back at him with a lazy expression. He could see she really didn't give a damn and was being lazy. Naruto also wanted to ask but never found the courage, were here breasts really natural and if not why did she make them so huge.

"Well at least I got one thing to do which is upgrade security and make sure they don't allow snot nosed brats in" Tsunade finished saying throwing her cup into her draw and taking out a pen.

"In your time spent with me, has there ever been a time where 'snot' has ever come out of my nose. I mean seriously have you" Naruto asked his leader who seemed to grow more frustrated by the minute. Naruto really liked to piss off Tsunade beacuse she would always react.

"Naruto what are you doing here, don't you have a mission that you should be getting ready for" Tsunade asked in a pathetic voice which she hoped would make Naruto go away. Naruto stopped his ranting and looked at Tsunade dead in the eye. Ever since he came back with her he wanted to know how she did her cool medic Justus and freakish strength.

"Well you see the thing is, I was kind of hoping you would teach me a couple of Jutsus and how you have all that strength. I mean your medical Justus are so cool" Naruto finished saying with a big old grin. Tsunade was shocked that someone would find her techniques actually cool. A big part of her was jumping up and down when she thought someone actually thought they were useful. Practically most of the shinobi world thought medic shinobi were a waste of skill.

Tsunade didn't give Naruto a chance to speak another word as she grabbed him and dragged him out of the office to a secluded training area.

* * *

Naruto was sitting down breathing heavily after finishing his training with Tsunade. Apparently not many people liked medical based Jutsu's. Tsunade wouldn't teach Naruto most of the complicated Jutsu's because you really needed to know about the subject and what you are doing. 

"Your already tired, I thought the big bad "raging storm" would put up more than this" Tsunade taunted Naruto in a very childish manner which brought back memories of her doing that to Jiraiya. Naruto though just glared at her and resumed catching his breath. How could a Chunin keep up with a Hokage? Tsunade wasn't a person to hold back her punches and what punch she packed.

"Well I told you using my techniques take a lot of chakra control. Even though yours isn't bad it's still not perfect, but if you keep practising those ones I told then that should be fine" Tsunade explained to an exhausted Naruto who just nodded. Tsunade had told him that it takes a shinobi with near perfect chakra control to use medical Jutsus properly. She however taught Naruto a different form of her taijutsu. Apparently the first Hokage was very powerful in his punches and she had a couple of scrolls, which she remodelled to create her style. Naruto of course accepted these scrolls with a big cheer.

"Well one of the reasons I wanted to learn medical Jutsu's is so that when I do go on a mission I can actually help with minor or mediocre injuries" Naruto replied back to Tsunade. She smiled when she heard Naruto say that. He really cared for his friends and would do anything for them. A long silence seemed to erupt around them so Tsunade decided she would break it.

"So…how long have you been able to do Wood element Jutsu's" Tsunade asked him when she sat next to Naruto. Naruto though looked shocked that she knew.

"I read Sandaime's files, there's a lot of crazy things you did" Tsunade answered Naruto's shocked expression. Naruto smiled glad that he could confide in someone new even if she was an old woman disguised as a young woman.

"Sure thing Tsunade-Baa-Chan" Naruto said to the angry Tsunade who smacked him in the head for calling her an old woman.

* * *

Naruto, Raiden and Mai stood at the village gates waiting for the team leader whom they still didn't know. They were all prepared for the mission and couldn't wait to start their first official B-Rank mission.

"Oh great so you're the brats that are coming with me on the mission" The three Chunin heard a voice call out from behind them to see the second examiner of the Chunin exam.

"Oh great we have a mission with a homicidal manic" Naruto groaned out loud.

"Hey I am not homicidal, I just like to see blood that's all" Anko replied back to Naruto who just groaned out loud. This mission was going to be crazy and half with this wacko in charge.

"Ok little Chunins lets move out" Anko ordered them in a light tone and started to walk out of the village. The three Chunin sighed and trudged along hoping she wouldn't do anything rash or crazy.

"Well now that we are all together I can tell you the mission details" Anko spoke out while drawing the attention of the three shinobi behind her. They wanted to know what they were doing and needed to memorise the details.

"We have to protect a village on the outskirts of fire country from hired mercenaries. You see ever since the…attack konoha, has been stretched thin and some big shot slave dealer thinks he can muscle his way into fire country. Now we need to stop them from hurting the town's people until they can hire some full time bodyguards". Anko explained to the three Chunin who got the mission details.

"So do we know how many mercenaries there are or is it some wild guess," Naruto asked Anko who looked back and answered

"Around 75" Anko answered Naruto who looked a bit pissed off because she seemed so calm.

"This is a B-Rank mission," Raiden said out loud voicing his thoughts.

"The only reason this is a B-Rank mission and not higher is because they didn't hire missing-nins they are all non-shinobi" Anko replied to the statement Raiden said

They all knew that they had to be on top form if they wanted to be on top. It would take two days to reach the village, so they would have to camp for today until they reached their destination. Naruto looked at Raiden and Mai, there seemed to be some really thick tension between them. Hopefully it wouldn't come in the way when the mission begins.

* * *

Naruto sat down as he finished setting up his tent, Mai went to fetch some water while Raiden when to get some firewood. Anko came back dragging a wild boar. Naruto sweat dropped at the site of Anko smiling and hurling a dead boar into the middle of the campsite. Naruto of course was in charge of keeping the campsite secure. But he was given that task because he was so slow in pitching up his tent.

"So it seems the campsites in order," Anko said to Naruto while she looked around with her eerie grins she seemed to wear constantly.

"I didn't know slavery still existed" Naruto told Anko who sat next him. She looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze before replying.

"You may think slavery is gone but there are still some sick bastards who raid villages and take people mostly young girls" Anko answered Naruto's question with a sigh. Naruto looked at Anko, she was looking at the setting sun which looked quite breath taking. But Naruto was never person to like that sort of stuff. He liked looking at stars and wondering what shape they would make.

Naruto had heard from quite a number of shinobi of Anko being a shinobi that no one besides a few wanted to work with. She seemed to have the same bad reputation as him but not as worse.

"What is it kid wondering why people are scared of me" Anko spoke to Naruto who visibly jumped when Anko asked that question. For a split second Naruto thought she could read minds.

"I could see it on your face kid your like an open book, didn't they teach you in the academy to guard your emotions". Anko asked the recently made Chunin.

Naruto though didn't get to answer as Raiden and Mai conveniently decide to arrive at the same time. Instead he was in charge of cooking and starting the fire. Naruto though couldn't help but wonder what Anko meant. He never knew that he was so easy to read. Naruto thought that he seriously needed to check out ways to guard his emotions. Naruto always though he was great at hiding what he felt, ever since he was six he could always cover up the pain with a goofy grin. Maybe that wasn't working anymore and he needed a different approach to guard his feelings.

Naruto and the rest of the Team were looking up at the night sky. Naruto really loved watching the stars it was probably the only thing he did silently or without breaking a bone.

"Ok kids I'll take first watch and then I will wake up Naruto to take next watch," Anko told the three Chunins who nodded. Naruto needed to get some rest if he was able to keep up with the rest of the team tomorrow.

* * *

The four-konoha shinobi had finally made it to the village and were glad as well. Even though Naruto liked camping he liked sleeping on a proper bed more.

"Well here we are, hopefully there haven't been any attacks" Naruto spoke with a sigh in his voice while the village gatekeeper checked their identification. The team continued on walking through the village looking at the people. This village seemed to be a simple fishing village with a dock for allowing exports.

"This must a new village," Raiden announced to the group who nodded in agreement. It made sense because usually settlements built next to the sea or a large river becomes quite big very quickly.

"Yeah it makes sense why a slave trader would find this village of great importance" Mai shared her opinion on the matter. A slave trader would be able to send and take people quickly and have auctions.

"Ahh konoha shinobi, you have finally arrived this is good. A lot of people were getting worried" A young man with glasses said as he strode next to them.

"I am the village leader and I requested assistance when my sources told me that the slave trader known as Rugal had set his eyes on my town" The young leader told the group.

"Oh how rude of me my name is Seta Kyoshiro, but you can call me Kyo" Kyoshiro introduced himself to the group. Naruto and co made gave their names and rank hoping that it quashes the nervous feeling this town was having. For now the four shinobi would scout the town to see if they're any weakness they could try and fix. Naruto noticed this town did seem to have a lot of young people a couple years older than him.

Naruto however wasn't looking where he was walking and bumped into something soft that made a soft sound as it landed on the floor. Naruto looked down see a girl who was probably sixteen years of age lying on the floor rubbing her bottom.

"I sorry I wasn't looking while I was walking" Naruto rubbed the back of his head while giving his other arm to lift her up. The young girl took his arm and hoisted her self up and dusted her clothes.

"No harm done, as long as your sorry its fine" The girl replied to Naruto. Naruto though started to blush when he saw her smile. He would have to be blind not to see that she really good looking. Of course Naruto's inner pervert started to grow bigger and shout obscene things at him.

"You must be the shinobis that my brother hired" the young told Naruto with another one of her smiles that made Naruto blush even further.

"Oh how rude of me my name is Seta Yuna" Yuna told Naruto who chuckled inside, it seemed the Seta siblings were alike with their introductions.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto pleased to meet you" Naruto gave his introduction with a foxy grin.

"Well I have to go sorry to cut our meeting short I will see you around" With that said Yuna walked off to her original direction and Naruto was left staring at her backside and her shapely…

"Wow bro you sure do work fast and she's older then you" Naruto felt Raiden next to him giving him one of his Raiden type smiles. The ones where you just want to punch him.

"There's nothing going on I just bumped into her by accident" Naruto defended him self from Raiden's fun making.

"Oh that reminds me of a funny joke I heard…." Raiden replied back making Naruto groan out loud. Naruto though drifted if and looked at the brown haired green-eyed girl who he encountered. She was beautiful that was for sure, but didn't he like Ten-Ten?

* * *

"Okay peeps it seems we are here for the long stay, until those lovely slave traders come we have to sit quietly and bide our time" in an over cheery tone she liked to talk in.

Anko seemed to not care how long they were staying seeing as they served dango. The three Chunins though had plenty of time to explore and train and hopefully be prepared for the…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole team heard a shrill scream come from outside and quickly went out to investigate. When they reached outside the whole village seemed to be gathered in the centre almost forming a circle. They saw a bloody man lying on the floor struggling to breathe. Naruto quickly went to his side and saw that his pulse was erratic.

"Does this village have a doctor" Anko shouted out to the crowd who nodded and one boy quickly ran to presumably the doctor's house. Naruto though needed to stop the bleeding so quickly did a number of hand seals. A green glow started to emanate from the boys hand but it was a very low colour. Naruto started to grit his teeth, the problem with using this with not near prefect chakra was that it would suck yours out really quickly. But slowly the wounds started to heal and Naruto placed his hands over his heart to stop his erratic heartbeat to at least get it to have a slow steady rhythm.

Anko looked out from the crowd to see a man and woman run towards them. It looked like the village doctor and they ran into the middle of the crowd. Both man and woman knelt beside Naruto and looked to see what he was doing. Naruto looked up in frustration.

"Hey are you doctors or sightseers, cant you see this man is dying" with that said they started to work next to Naruto was pouring a lot of chakra to get his heart to stop going crazy and heal the scars inside.

"Right then sir we will take it from here" Naruto looked up and nodded and started to walk back with a bit of dizziness. Anko quickly held him up and was rewarded with a typical Naruto thank you smile.

"I didn't know you were able to do medical based Justus" Raiden said with a bit of pride in his voice. Naruto looked back at him with a weak smile.

"I asked Tsunade to teach me some basic medical techniques. I was able to learn one and I need more practise on the other ones. But I just needed to calm his heart down. Also to stop the minor bleedings." Naruto answered his best friends questioning stare.

"But if you don't have perfect chakra control you end up huffing and puffing like Naruto here" Anko told the group who saw that only a few ever became medics.

"I hope he will be alright," Mai asked in a concerned voice while looking at the man. It was the worst when you couldn't do anything but watch a person suffer.

"Yeah but what attacked him" Naruto asked in a tired voice while looking at the man.

"More like whom" Raiden said as he pointed to the bloody cuts the man's shirt seemed to have which a very sharp object only caused. The whole town seemed to be on edge after the attack on the villager.

The four shinobi were sitting outside the waiting room of the hospital waiting for the doctors to finish. The village leader took it upon him self to ask the villagers questions on what had happened to the man. Naruto was quietly snoozing his head in Mai's lap while she just combed his hair through her fingers.

"Its amazing that Naruto is able to do so many things at such a young age" Mai spoke in fondness of the boy she grew to love as a little brother. Mai was glad she was placed on the same team as Naruto. She knew that he would a very dear friend right to the end.

"Hey you two don't sell yourself short, I saw your fights in the Chunin exam and let me say you guys pack a powerful punch" Anko told the group.

"I saw each of your records and let me say that not many people your age impress me like you three" Anko finished saying drumming her fingers against her face.

"Well I am going to see where the weirdo with glasses is," Anko told the two shinobi as she walked out of the room. Raiden was in deep though. He was trying to think who would go to such lengths to beat a man to near death and leave him.

"What are you thinking about Rai" Mai asked her other teammate who seemed to be in a trance. Raiden looked up in surprise at the use of his name. It seemed like she created a nickname for him.

"Nothing much, just wondering who would do such a thing" Raiden replied back hesitantly not sure how to reply to Mai anymore. It seemed an awkward silence was created between the two. As Raiden tired to think of something say but always closed his mouth right at the end.

"So how was your date with Kiba" Raiden asked Mai and as soon as he said those words he started to kick himself. 'Yeah that's great ice breaker Raiden why don't you ask her if she likes Kiba next, man I am so stupid' Raiden though to himself. Mai looked a bit shocked at the question.

"It was ok but I don't think there's anything there" Mai replied back and smiled at her friend who had a pink tinge when she smiled at him. Raiden told Mai she would find someone she would like eventually. In his rare moments of wisdom Raiden showed that he wasn't an idiot who told lame jokes.

Raiden got up and kneeled in front of Naruto's face, which was facing away from Mai's body.

"He really goes above and beyond doesn't he"? Mai asked Raiden who just nodded.

"But why do the older generation hate him so much" Raiden questioned. But got a blank stare from Mai who didn't know the answer. There was something about Naruto the struck hatred in the eyes of the villagers but why.

"Why don't we ask him after the mission, I am sure he will tell us I mean we are his best friends" Mai answered Raiden who nodded in agreement. What ever it was they would always be with Naruto, through thick and thin. A groaning sound comes from Naruto, which alerts the 2 shinobi. Naruto felt much better after that quick nap but he felt something his hair comb his golden hair.

"Finally we thought you would be out for the whole day" Naruto looked up to see Mai's cheery face greet him. Naruto slowly lifted his head to realize he was taking a nap on Mai's lap. He thanked for keeping him comfortable, which she brushed off. Naruto looked around to see they were still in the doctor's waiting room.

"It seems your awake Naruto that's good I wont have to explain my self twice…" Anko called out to them but was cut off by the doctor's room door opening and a frantic man walking out to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but our patient woke for a couple of minutes to say that he saw a encampment of mercenaries not to far from the village." The doctor spoke frantically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The four shinobi looked at each other and quickly ran out of the room towards the centre of the village. To see a large force of men with weapons walk into the village.

The four shinobi looked at the army of men who pushed their way into the village and looked around. Naruto started to growl seeing these monsters come into this village and take people and make them into slaves.

"So do we take them all out or do we scare them," Naruto whispered to Anko who looked and at him a and answered

"We wipe them all out, konoha's stance on slavery is to kill all who enforce it" Anko whispered her reply to Naruto and the team who only nodded in response. Naruto saw the men start to gather in the village square. The team waited for Anko's orders for them to respond because she was team leader. Anko was waiting for they were about to do but from the looks of it they were just coming here raid the village of the young.

"Ok, our first priority is to make sure none of the villagers are hurt" Anko explained to the three Chunins who nodded and started to walk out into the front of the crowd.

The army of mercenaries stopped when they saw four people emerge from the crowd and stand their ground.

"We have come here to take what we want, anyone who dares to try and stop us will die a slow and painful death" It seemed the lead mercenary had already spoke. The four shinobi looked at each other and let out a big sigh.

"Well we would say some grand speech, but seeing people like you never learn we'll skip that part and just kill you" Anko proclaimed making the three Chunin let out an even bigger sigh at the words of their team leader. Like all melodramatic villains they all started to laugh out loud. Anko looked a bit pissed of and threw a kunai straight at a man's throat instantly killing him. All the mercenaries seemed to stop at once when one of their men was killed so quickly.

The three other Chunins looked a bit shocked that Anko would be ticked off so quickly. However the mercenaries weren't going to take this lying down and charged them. Naruto looked ready and excited that he was able to fight and test his strength. So he did a quick number of hand seals.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)"_

When the smoked cleared it revealed a large Monkey slightly larger than Anko.

"Yo King I need you to turn into the diamond pole" Naruto asked the monkey king Enma. Enma of course obliged already accepting the young boy as a great shinobi. Enma quickly turned into the diamond pole and Naruto grabbed him ready to dish out some pain. It seemed the mercenaries were quite inexperienced because they didn't know what it was like to fight against a shinobi. Anko was having fun taking down all these steroid enhanced freaks that though muscle could beat anyone.

Naruto looked in front and saw 5 of them charge him without thinking. Naruto smirked this was too easy. He showed them why he was so brutal with a staff. He effortlessly knocked out each one of the thugs. Raiden used one of his lighting Jutsu's to fry some the men completely.

"Retreat" it seemed one of the men shouted out, but the four shinobi were not going to let them get away. However Naruto saw something from the corner of his eye. The young leader of the village came running up to him.

"Please you must help me, they have taken Yuna just west of here" Kyo said to Naruto in a pleading voice hoping that he would bring his little sister back. Naruto looked back at his teammates and they looked like they could take care of themselves. Naruto nodded and went off in the direction of the 5 mercenaries.

Naruto was running at an insane amount of speed trying to catch up with mercenaries who went after Yuna. Naruto sensed that they stopped and quickened his pace even further. As he approached the five mercenaries he sensed that yet another figure was with them. But Naruto couldn't help but feel a sort of dread. Naruto landed a few feet from the men and drew the diamond pole from his back. Yuna saw Naruto land and shouted out his name.

"NARUTO"

Naruto though saw someone emerge from the shadows to see a man wearing a black robe. On his head was a black straw hat, which seemed to cover his black hair and eyes. Naruto deduced that this guy really liked the colour black. But there was something unnerving about this man. Like his eyes could see anything and he was in complete control of everything. The man went to Yuna and picked her up by the neck to see into her eyes.

Naruto though couldn't take anymore of this and quickly charged the mercenaries effectively knocking them away. By the time he finished taking out the guys the man had thrown Yuna away. Naruto rushed to her side and checked her pulse to see if she was ok.

"So konoha shinobis are here, how amusing" The mysterious man spoke to Naruto in a slow voice. Making the words sound boring as Raiden's jokes. Naruto looked up, as the man seemed to draw into a stance.

"So you are the person responsible for this, I won't forgive you" Naruto spoke out in rage as he brought his staff into one of his stances. Both fighters started to circle one another. From what Naruto could see this man left no openings, he might as well be a shinobi. Meaning Naruto would have to go all out. The mysterious man seemed to crack his fingers by using one hand and summon a red sword from nowhere.

_"Bloody Sword"_

Now that didn't sound good to Naruto. If a technique is called that, that only spelt trouble. Both fighters charged each other both of their weapons hitting each other. Naruto found this guy was quite powerful and looked like he was taking a stroll through konoha park. Naruto jumped back and brought his fist into the air.

_Wind Release: Screw Upper_

Naruto threw a red hurricane at the man hoping it would shred him. Naruto quickly picked up Yuna and left in her in a more secure place. When Naruto came back he saw the man was still standing there and he seemed to be unfazed. He brought out one hand and said something under his breath.

_"Bloody Hurricane"_

The first Naruto noticed was that the blood that was pooling from underneath the dead mercenaries started to rise and spinning. The second thing Naruto noticed was that this hurricane of blood was heading for him. Naruto brought both hands out and started to form wind chakra around the arms.

_Wind Release: Spiral Wind_

Naruto started spin and gathered a lot of wind, which deflected the bloody hurricane and pushed the black robed man. Once the wind cleared the mysterious man ran straight towards Naruto ready to punch him. Naruto saw this was his opportunity to do one of his original attacks. He started to run at him and dodge his punch.

_Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu: Rising Dragon Wind Uppercut_

Naruto gave the man a huge uppercut, which sent him flying into the air. But Naruto wasn't done and quickly used his Shunshin technique to appear behind him.

_Uzumaki Clan Ninjutsu: Power Dunk_

Naruto gathered chakra into his hand and punched the robe man in his back. Once his hand connected Naruto made his charka push off the body and explode the chakra. When Naruto landed on the ground he was sure that the man wouldn't get up. But was sadly mistaken when the man seemed to get up like nothing happened to him. He dusted him self and put his hat back on.

"Well, it seems konoha shinobi are training themselves quite fiercely these days" Naruto heard the man drawl out and look at him. Naruto needed a plan and quick because at the rate this guy was taken his technique Naruto wouldn't stand a chance.

Naruto saw the robed man do something else though. He started to do hand seals…

Blood seemed to come out of the dead mercenaries bodies and become spikes. They started to go up into the sky…

_"Bloody Rain"_

Naruto heard the black colour loving man whisper out. Naruto quickly countered with another technique.

_Wood Release: Wood Haven_

Wood started to sprout fourth from the ground and encircle him saving him from the spiky blood. Naruto needed to catch his breath, as this guy was incredibly strong. When Naruto retracted the dome of wood he saw the hat wearing man to be completely gone.

"NARUTO"

Naruto heard Raiden's voice shout out from behind him as he saw him carrying Yuna. Naruto quickly looked around to see if there were any traces of the man still their but he was gone. There was no way he imagined that fight.

"Hey Naruto you ok" Raiden called out but received no response.

* * *

Raiden wasn't even trying; these mercenaries were so weak that he could take them out with one hand. Mai seemed to think the exact same thing and was thinking that they should have made this a C-Rank mission instead. As Raiden looked at the dead bodies of the mercenaries he couldn't find Naruto.

"Guys…where's Naruto?" Raiden shouted out to the two female shinobi who looked a bit miffed at being called a 'guy'.

"Oh Raiden-san, Naruto-san went to rescue my sister who was taken by some mercenaries" Kyo shouted towards the group who looked a bit worried.

"Well Naruto shouldn't have taken so long, I am going to go after him" Raiden told the rest of the group and ran off before they could say anything else.

Raiden was running through the forest when he felt 2 chakra spikes. 'Oh god this isn't good if Naruto is using that much chakra that must mean something happened' Raiden thought to himself. But when he reached there all he saw was an exhausted Naruto. He had found Yuna on the way and she seemed to be unconscious, most likely from the stress of the situation.

"Hey Naruto are you ok" Raiden asked his friend but received no answer.

"Listen we should head back, all the mercenaries in the village are dead, I think some escaped but they wont come back after the beating we gave them" Raiden said to his friend who only nodded and got up to follow him back to the village.

* * *

The four-shinobi bid farewell to the little village after receiving their paychecks. All the mercenaries were dealt with quickly and effectively. There was no way the same man was going after the town again. But for some reason Naruto knew that the reason for coming after the town wasn't for slaves but for someone. Apparently it wasn't Yuna they were after but a girl with her criteria. He could only wonder who the weirdo was.

"So your saying this guy commanded blood, sounds like Anko-sans type of guy" Everyone chuckled at Mai's comment and she got a friendly whack from Anko on the back.

"Hey Naruto I saw Yuna giving you a big thank you kiss" Raiden called out in a teasing manner. Naruto simply grumbled at Raiden's comment.

"Oh Naruto your going to grow up to become one hell of a heart breaker" When Anko said that everyone besides Naruto started to crack up at his expense. Naruto sighed out loud everyone seemed to be love teasing or making him embarrassed.

* * *

"So you returned empty handed," A man asked, he was sitting on a chair. His hair was spiky white and he had 2 strips coming down his cheeks. He was wearing a colourful robe, which showed that the man must be colour blind to wear such ridiculous clothes.

"Yes your intelligence was completely off the girl didn't have the key, but I did find something interesting" The blacked robed shinobi told the man.

"Oh what did you find this time Asura?" The white haired man asked Asura. Asura merely smiled and explained his fight with the blonde haired kid. He was strong for a boy his age.

"So konoha doesn't seem to be in ruin after all, no matter he is probably just random shinobi that will give his life for a flawed village" The white haired man replied and looked up in a thoughtful fashion.

"We must continue our search for the key…I must find that key" The white haired man finished saying with a generic evil laugh right at the end.

* * *

"I'm sorry I left you guys by yourself, I hope no one was hurt in the village" Naruto said in an apologetic tone. Anko looked at Naruto and shook her head. 

"Don't worry its fine, I mean as long as you got that girl back then its fine. Besides those mercenaries were more easier to fight than a group of Genins" Anko told Naruto who looked up at the stars as well. Mai and Raiden were asleep which left Naruto and Anko to keep watch. Because of the fighting they decided to keep watch in groups of two.

"So…" Naruto said not sure what to say in such a silent situation. Naruto was never a person who could stay quiet in a silent time.

"You have some great friends kid…they really admire you" Anko told Naruto in a whimsical tone while staring at the night sky as well. Naruto though looked at Anko in confusion. He didn't know what brought up this conversation.

"Well they are great friends…but I haven't told them why the villagers hate me" Naruto answered the fishnet wearing jounin. Anko looked at Naruto for a moment before answering.

"At least you have a choice to tell people why the villagers hate you" Anko told Naruto who looked up in surprise. Naruto didn't know there was some one like him in the village.

So…why did the villagers hate you?" Naruto asked Anko hesitantly. Naruto didn't want to pressure Anko into telling him.

"My sensei was Orochimaru" Anko told Naruto who looked shocked. Even though Naruto had met Orochimaru once he couldn't help but think she shared some of his traits.

"But Anko-San no one in the village hates you…actually you have quite a few jounin friends" Naruto said in an incredulous tone. Anko merely smiled at Naruto's obvious disbelief

"Well I have friends now, Naruto. You see after all these years I have finally been able to gain the respect of my fellow shinobi. That's why I like you kid, you keep trying and you work hard. So you deserve that promotion more than anyone else," Anko told Naruto who smiled at Anko's praise.

"For a second there you sounded like super fuzzy eyebrows, with the hard work speech." Naruto said to Anko in a playful tone. Anko visibly shuddered to being compared to that fashion reject. Naruto just let out a low laugh at Anko's expense. That was another person to add to his list of precious people.

Naruto knew that this night would be long so took out his Jutsu notebook to jot down all the techniques he knew.

_Ninjutsu: Mastered_

_Bunshin no Jutsu (Doppelganger Technique)_

_Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)_

_Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)_

_Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)_

_Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

_Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)_

_Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)_

_Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)_

_Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)_

_Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)_

_Meisai Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Camouflage Technique)_

_Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)_

_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_

_Konoha-Shunshin no Jutsu (Tree Leaf Body Flicker)._

_Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Doppelganger Technique)_

_Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)_

_Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)_

_Doton: Doryū Jōheki (Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart)_

_Doton: Doroku Gaeshi, (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)_

_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation)_

_Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique)_

_Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)_

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

_Rasengan_

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_

_Kanashibari no Jutsu_

_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)_

_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)_

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)_

_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)_

_Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment_ _Wall)_

Naruto looked at the list with a smile. Even though this looked a lot, there so many other Jutsu's in the world. Naruto wanted to master as many techniques as he possibly could.

Original Jutsu's: Mastered

_Wind Release: Wind Dragon technique_

_Wind Release: Hurricane Upper_

_Wind Release: Screw Upper _

_Wind Release: Double Cyclone_

_Wind Release: Spiral Wind_

_Wind Release: Cyclone Fury_

_Wind Release: Hot Air Explosion_

_Rising Kicks _

_Shining Fist_

_Burning Knuckle _

_Shining Knuckle_

_Charka wave_

_Wind cutting kick_

_Rising Dragon Wind Uppercut_

_Spinning Dragon Wind uppercut_

_Power Dunk_

_Final Dunk_

_Chakra Geyser _

_Misogi_

_Raging Storm_

_Raging Demon_

"Wow that's some list of techniques for someone your age. Did you make all of those original techniques" Naruto heard Anko ask him. She was sitting next to and was reading the list. Naruto though didn't keep his list of wood element techniques with him, as Sandaime told him not tell anyone.

"Yeah these are the techniques I mastered; there are many more techniques I can make" Naruto replied back, Naruto had his whole life to make a library of techniques.

* * *

The four shinobi were at the gates of konoha. It seemed they wouldn't be receiving a mission for at least a week and should rest up. Naruto though felt something was wrong like the air was too thick with tension.

"Well I'm going to go home for some R&R, so see you later guys," Mai told the rest of the group as she ran back home. Raiden said that he had to go home as he would be going on a mission with his father in a couple of days. This left only Naruto and Anko at the village entrance.

"Well I should give this mission report to the Hokage. Well done on a mission success. So why don't you go have ramen or something" Anko said to Naruto as she walked off to the direction of the Hokage's office. Naruto stood standing there on his own looking like a fool. Naruto thought to himself that he would get a meal at the ramen stand…

"Naruto" Naruto heard a familiar voice call out to him. He spun around to see Sakura standing there and from the looks of it she had been crying.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice. But two words from Sakura confirmed to Naruto his suspicion

"Sasuke's gone"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but if you have been reading m other fic then you should know why. Sorry if everyone was accepting some action packed chapter but you got filler with an opening of a new villain. Now reason I didn't put Sasuke's retrieval arc in this chapter is because a lot of people say I am rushing it. So I will slow it down and make. Hopefully no one will find this boring. I really wanted to do the Sasuke arc but I don't people to flame me so there. Not a particularly big chapter but hey 7000 words is a lot to write. I will try and make the next chapter as great as possible and I won't slow it down any further because I don't like to stretch fan fictions because it makes it boring and for me as a writer I start to get frustrated on how I can stretch it out. That's why this chapter took so long because I was trying to find ideas. Ok enough of my crying and whining, I like to thank all my reviewers once again you guys and girls are great. Next chapter hopefully will be better than this so as always happy reading and reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9: Of New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it

* * *

Chapter 9: Of New Beginnings

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what Sakura had just said to him. It made no sense. Why would Sasuke leave a village that seemed to worship the ground he walks on? He would leave a village that would probably train him and give him anything he wanted. Naruto was still digesting the information that Sakura had given him. Apparently she had tried to stop him from going. Judging from her appearance, Naruto could deduce that didn't work at all. Naruto also learned that Kiba, Choji, Neji and Shikamaru went after Sasuke. Even though Naruto could care less for that attention-seeking prick, he couldn't say no to his friend. Naruto quickly bit his thumb and did a number of hand seals, then slammed his hands onto the ground.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)_

Smoke surrounded the area Naruto had slammed and when it cleared it revealed a small monkey. The small monkey wore a small red vest and had the leaf headband around his waste. He looked a lot like enma except not that menacing.

"Saru I need you to tell me where the highest source of chakra is coming from and if it is abnormal". Naruto asked the small monkey who nodded. The little chimp closed its eyes and started to feel for chakra. When Naruto first summoned a monkey the old Hokage told him that each summons has a purpose. They all have unique gifts, which can help you.

"Naruto I sense a very high and unusual chakra source over in that direction, follow me" the little chimp told Naruto. Naruto looked back at Sakura and smiled.

"Sakura I will try my best to get Sasuke back don't worry" Naruto told Sakura with a big grin and ran off in the direction of the abnormal chakra. Naruto knew that he needed to catch up so he absorbed the chakra from his weights back into him. Naruto had only done this once and that was when he was fighting Gaara. But Naruto never knew how much stronger he was without them and literally tore off in Sasuke's direction. He was running at speeds he could never dream of and knew that these weights were doing its job.

Naruto's summon told Naruto that Sasuke had just started to move. Meaning that Naruto needed to catch up quick or he would be in sound country and all would be lost. Naruto didn't question to himself why Sasuke did what he did but knew that this was all Itachi's fault. Naruto really couldn't blame the guy for hating his brother. What Itachi did was completely unforgivable, but the manner in which Sasuke took the clans slaughter was something to question.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's chakra only a few miles away and knew he had made it. Naruto exited the forest to find Sasuke standing on top of one of the statues that overlooked the river. Naruto slowly approached the area that seemed befitting for a huge fight. A river stretched along the land where two statues seem to guard it from anyone.

"So it's you…I was hoping that it would come to this" Sasuke shouted out to Naruto, while his back was turn to him. Naruto sighed as he looked at Sasuke's posture. Sasuke looked like he wanted to fight someone and Naruto was the perfect opponent.

"Usually a person in my position would say some heart wrenching stuff, but you know what, I really don't give a shit about you. The only reason I am even here is because of Sakura. So lets cut the bullshit and fight," Naruto said to Sasuke in a tired tone. Sasuke seemed to look pissed off by Naruto's lack of passion.

"Fine Uzumaki, I'm going enjoy showing you who is the genius" Sasuke Uttered with a growl. Naruto wasn't one with words and charged Sasuke with speeds Sasuke didn't think even existed. Naruto landed a powerful right punch to Sasuke's face creating a powerful crunching sound. The Uchiha survivor flew back and landed against a cliff wall. Naruto withdrew his hand and looked at his handy work. Naruto had never fought at full power before and it felt amazing fighting with this power.

Sasuke landed on the floor and coughed up a fair amount of blood. He slowly brought his hand up to wipe the blood of his mouth. Sasuke looked up to Naruto and his anger grew ten-fold. Looking at the blonde Chunin Sasuke only felt this much anger when he thought about Itachi.

'_Impossible how can he have this much strength, it was only one punch but I feel like crap'._ Sasuke thought to him self with rage. Sasuke got up and straightened himself out and closed his eyes. Sasuke knew that he would have to fight at full strength, if he was going to beat Naruto. Naruto was standing on top of the statue and he looked at Sasuke to see he was concentrating.

"TAKE THIS UZUMAKI" Sasuke shouted out with rage

Naruto looked at Sasuke who took and a deep breath and started to run at him at a frenzied pace. Naruto knew exactly what Jutsu he was going to use and smirked to himself. Naruto quickly did a number of his own hand-seals and waited for Sasuke to do his Jutsu. Sasuke jumped above Naruto and released his fireball upon Naruto.

_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_

Naruto looked at the fireball as it approached him and released his Jutsu.

_Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu, (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique)_

As the shark of water and fireball met each other the result was an even match. Naruto showed that his hardened training and constant trail and error methods paid off, giving him great mastery of water based attacks When both Justus finished Sasuke didn't give Naruto a chance to catch his breath and he quickly charged him with Taijutsu. Naruto looked at the slow movements that Sasuke seemed to be making and put his hands in his pockets. Sasuke let loose a barrage of attacks in perfect synchronisation. But Naruto dodged the fists and kicks like it was nothing.

The movements Naruto and bored expression enraged Sasuke further as he tried to land a punch on him. Naruto didn't even need to block his attacks; he merely sidestepped or twirled out of the way. Not even using his hands to aid in any movements. Sasuke though couldn't hold his anger anymore.

"Stop playing games and FIGHT ME!!!" Sasuke shouted out with anger. Naruto smirked at Sasuke's growing anger. Naruto stopped in mid step and looked at the Uchiha avenger.

"Fine then Sasuke-Chan" Naruto said in a mocking voice and started to gather chakra in his legs and shouted out.

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Shippu Jinraikyaku (Super Rising Hurricane Kick)_

Naruto let loose a flurry of deadly kicks onto Sasuke who had no chance to block but to take the kicks. Naruto's combo didn't end in his kicks but continued as he let loose a spinning kick that brought him and Sasuke into the air. Then Naruto gave Sasuke a final crushing kick, which sent him crashing into the ground. Naruto landed softly on the ground and then took his hands out of his pockets.

Sasuke Struggled to get up against a powerful Naruto. It seemed what ever he did Naruto countered and with ease. Sasuke got up once again slowly and wiped the blood from his mouth. Sasuke gathered the blood in the palm of his hand and made a fist. He looked at Naruto with the same rage he had been giving him since he came here. Sasuke quickly gathered himself and brought his hands into a familiar seal.

_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release - Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_

Sasuke spat an army of small fireballs at Naruto who dodged quickly. But inside the Jutsu where shuriken that where attached to strings. Naruto didn't have time to comprehend what was happening. All the strings seemed to trap him against the wall of the wet cliff. Sasuke smirked as he trapped Naruto against the cliff face. He didn't give Naruto a chance to respond and quickly did some hand seals.

_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu: (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)_

Along the thin wire a dragon of fire flew across, Naruto was its target. Naruto looked up to the flames only to be engulfed by them. Sasuke watched as the flames brutally attacked the cliff face. The Uchiha survivor smirked as he saw all the material burn.

"Well Uzumaki, you were tough but I guess you had to die for me to leave. Its not like anyone will miss you, your better of dead" Sasuke muttered to himself as he got satisfaction looking at flames burn away.

"Who's dead?" Sasuke heard a familiar voice whisper behind. Sasuke's left hand began to shake quite quickly as he slowly looked behind. There standing there was Uzumaki Naruto completely unharmed. Naruto looked at Sasuke with an arrogant smirk and used one of his attacks to send him flying into the air.

_Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu: Shouryuu Ken (Rising Dragon Fist)_

Sasuke unfortunately didn't have enough time to react Naruto's uppercut. As he was sent flying into the air Naruto appeared in front of him with a determined look. The demon container started to gather chakra into his fist and arm. Naruto cocked his hand back and let loose his awesome power.

_Uzumaki Clan Ninjutsu: Chakra Dunk_

Sasuke felt the full force of Naruto's chakra as he was sent flying into the ground. Naruto gracefully landed away from Sasuke. He looked down to see the Rookie of the year struggle to get up. Naruto felt a wave of satisfaction as he saw the uchiha struggle against a shinobi who didn't use a bloodline limit or was trained by a jounin.

"You can't win Sasuke, so stop acting like a spoiled brat and come home," Naruto said to Sasuke in a bored tone. Sasuke though looked up at Naruto and gritted his teeth. Once again he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Sasuke slowly got up and looked at his opponent with malice and hate.

Naruto though looked like he could care less about the look that was being sent his way. Naruto was currently tired; he had been travelling for a whole day and was slightly exhausted. Luckily the chakra that was kept inside his weights gave him a boost. But eventually Naruto would start to feel the fatigue of battle.

Sasuke knew he would have to pull out everything he had just to beat this guy. Sasuke though started to remember what Kakashi had told him about Naruto.

Flashback: The month before the Chunin final exam

Sasuke felt exhausted trying to keep up the training Kakashi had given him. He would have to increase his speed or he would lose the match and probably his life against Gaara. But Sasuke kept thinking back to Naruto's fight and how he had completely destroyed the shinobi with one Jutsu.

Sasuke desperately wanted to know how Naruto was able to learn that Jutsu. But most of all Sasuke wanted to know why he couldn't just copy the technique. Sasuke looked up at the bored or lazy expression of Kakashi. Even after knowing the guy for a year Sasuke still didn't know how that man's facial expressions worked.

"Kakashi tell me how did that 'Uzumaki' get so much power" Sasuke asked the perverted jounin. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would eventually ask how Naruto was able to accumulate that much power in his age. Kakashi though knew Naruto trained from a young age so knew how he was so strong.

"Sasuke what you need to focus on is your training and mastering that Jutsu" Kakashi replied in a singsong voice. Sasuke though gritted his teeth. Why was it every time Sasuke asked something about Naruto Kakashi would change the subject?

"Why do you keep changing the subject Kakashi, when I talk about Uzumaki" Sasuke asked with anger. Kakashi though looked disappointed and sighed out loud.

"You really want to know how he was able to do that technique, then fine Sasuke, Naruto made that Jutsu himself completely 100 his own technique" Kakashi replied back in an even tone. Sasuke just looked shocked that a person his age was able to create such a powerful technique. Sasuke really wanted to know what Naruto's real power was.

"Naruto trained himself since the age of six non-stop, that's why he's so strong, he worked hard for his power". Kakashi told Sasuke while reading his perverted book. Sasuke though wondered what the hell was Uzumaki Naruto.

End of Flashback

Sasuke looked Naruto and started to get angrier. Sasuke knew he had to calm down and fight with his head not his emotions. He closed his eyes and reached inside his pouch. Naruto though was watching Sasuke close his eyes and reaching for something in his pouch. Naruto was a bit surprised when Sasuke reached for his headband. But his next actions made Naruto even more confused. Sasuke tied his headband around his forehead. It was then Naruto noticed that Sasuke's Sharingan was completely activated and it now had the final third comma.

Sasuke ran forward towards Naruto ready to unleash a deadly array of combos. The demon container was ready for anything Sasuke unleashed on him. They both exchanged blows Sasuke seemed completely different with his Sharingan fully operational. Out of the ten kicks and punches Naruto let loose Sasuke dodged 3 and block 6. His last punch connected with Sasuke face, sending him soaring into the air and landing few feet from the river.

Naruto looked down on Sasuke and though 'does the Sharingan really make that much of a difference'. Sasuke though quickly got back up and was ready to fight once more.

* * *

Tsunade wasn't having a great day at all. First her sake supply ran out and she was dry for the whole day. Then the Uchiha brat ran away to defect to Orochimaru, so she was strapped to sending 1 Chunin and 3 Genin after him. Last but not least Naruto in his infinite wisdom decide to go after him as well. Completely disregarded protocol. She had only found when Sakura had told her. Tsunade knew why he probably went after Sasuke and it was most likely a crying Sakura that did it. Yep all in all Tsunade was having a crappy day and it was only going to get worse.

'**KNOCK-KNOCK'**

Tsunade looked up from her desk to see the copy-ninja walk in looking quite tired. She assumed his mission was a success. She knew she was running him quite ragged but the village needed it. If they had started to decline missions then it would like konoha has become incredibly weak.

"Mission was a success Hokage-sama" Kakashi spoke to her in a tired tone. Kakashi stood there waiting for his leaders next orders. Tsunade sighed to herself she knew she would have to tell Kakashi. So she got ready for a lengthy explanation.

* * *

"Genma-sensei" Genma heard two familiar voices shout at him. Genma looked to his right. He was currently sitting in a hospital room with Raidou in the opposite bed. The room was like any other hospital room white walls and ceilings. With white tiles to finish it all of. He was dressed in a jumpsuit with his customary senbon needle sticking out of his mouth.

Raiden and Mai ran up to their sensei with worry etched on their faces. They had heard from an anbu shinobi that Genma had come back home injured. Genma and Raidou had fought the sound four and had greatly underestimated them, which lead to their defeat. But they weren't jounin for nothing and had injured them in the process.

"Genma-sensei we heard what happened are you all right" Mai asked with worry laced in her voice. Genma gave her a curt nod. Mai and Raiden visibly looked all right but were still worried about their sensei.

"We also heard about Naruto" Raiden said to Genma in a serious voice. Genma looked up at his two students. Raidou was looking at the exchange between student and sensei. You would have to be blind not to see the worry that was painted across Genma's face. Raidou knew that Genma was worried about his other student ever since Tsunade had come in and told them the news.

"Don't worry guys Naruto can take care of himself" Genma replied back to Raiden's statement. Even though Genma told them not to worry they couldn't help themselves not to worry.

* * *

_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, Fire Release (Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_

Sasuke let loose an army of fireballs at Naruto who stood his ground waiting for it to come.

_Uzumaki Clan Ninjutsu, Wind Release: Hurricane Upper_

Naruto gathered wind chakra in his arm and released it at Sasuke creating a mini hurricane, which dosed all the flames. But Sasuke wasn't done he didn't want to give Naruto a second to think and let loose his fire technique.

_Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_

Sasuke took a deep breath and unleashed a huge stream of fire at Naruto. Naruto who was now on the defensive didn't have time to think so did one Jutsu that came to mind.

_Uzumaki Clan Ninjutsu, Wind Release: Screw Upper_

Even though this Jutsu had the same principle as the hurricane upper this technique was much larger. Naruto also had some fire element to it making the hurricane glow orange. Luckily for Naruto the flames where swept away as was Sasuke. Sasuke didn't count on Naruto using such a strong Jutsu, but the only Uzumaki clan shinobi wasn't going to stop there.

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu, Chakra Geyser_

Naruto unleashed serious of chakra waves, which travelled at an insane speed towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have time to react and was hit by the torrents of chakra. Sasuke flew backwards into the river completely sinking. Naruto looked at his handy work thinking maybe that he went a little overboard.

Naruto waited fir the village runaway to come back out. But the next site shocked Naruto. Sasuke merely walked out of the river with strange black markings on his face and an insane grin on his face. Naruto knew this was bad news; he had witnessed the power Sasuke wielded with this strange chakra and markings.

Sasuke seemed to have become a new person as he charged Naruto. His movements were much more smoother and faster. But Naruto wasn't one to be taken lightly. They exchanged blows after blows until Sasuke landed a right hook on Naruto's unsuspecting face. Naruto was sent flying against the wall but was able to land onto the wall and wipe the blood of his face. It seemed Sasuke was fighting an unfair battle all his power came fro that strange chakra and his Sharingan. Naruto cursed himself, was he suppose to rely on power that wasn't his or fight only with hard work

"**So brat you finally understood that you cannot become stronger without my help" **Kyuubi uttered to Naruto in a menacing voice.

I won't use power that isn't mine, I don't need your power I am fine on my own. Naruto replied back to the ancient demon.

"**HAHAHAHA foolish human, do you really think that you can survive this battle without me? Look at that boy he is no longer human ether". **Kyuubi said to Naruto in a mocking voice.

"What do you mean? He looks human to me he only has black marking and that's it". Naruto replied in a confused voice. Sasuke looked human all right, except the weird black tattoos.

"**You will see soon enough human" **Kyuubi finished sayingNaruto felt his link with the demon gone. But Naruto didn't have time to ponder on what Kyuubi had told him. Sasuke was charging his right hand with electrical energy. Naruto knew what this technique was.

_Chidori_

Sasuke ran towards Naruto ready to plunge the thousand birds into him. But Naruto wasn't going to have any of it. Naruto ducked just as the Chidori was coming his way and gave Sasuke a powerful kick upwards.

_Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu, Rising Kicks_

As Sasuke flew upwards Naruto brought both his arms in the shape of an X. Wind started to blow around Naruto and he released one of his most deadly attacks.

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu, Wind Release: Double Cyclone_

Two huge cyclones erupted from the ground and closed Sasuke in the air. Sasuke didn't have enough chance to react and was being shredded. His shirt was made into shredded newspaper and Sasuke received cuts all over.

Naruto lay panting on one knee, he was now thoroughly exhausted and really needed to finish this or he would have to rely on…'no I don't want to use someone else's power. My training is all I need. That damn fox has been nothing but trouble and I refuse to take his help'. Naruto thought to himself as he saw a bloody Sasuke get up.

Sasuke felt pain all over his body as he tired to get up. 'Damn I didn't think this bastard would be so strong, I didn't want to use the second level but…' Naruto looked down at Sasuke as he saw purple chakra engulf the Uchiha survivor. When the chakra cleared Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

Kakashi was running as fast as he could through the forest. Pakkun was helping him locate the scent of Sasuke and Naruto. He couldn't believe Sasuke would ditch everything just for power. Kakashi scolded himself; he knew all Sasuke wanted was revenge. Kakashi knew he was being naïve when he thought Sasuke could change. Hopefully whatever deal Sasuke had done Naruto wouldn't get hurt. Even though he never knew the boy personally he didn't want him to be hurt.

"Kakashi they are up ahead only a couple of more minutes and we will reach them," The nin-dog told Kakashi as they were travelling through the forest. Kakashi hoped that they didn't kill each other. He had been witness to Naruto's deadly attacks and hoped Sasuke wouldn't share the same fate opponent in Naruto's match.

"Please don't kill each other," Kakashi whispered into the forest hoping they wouldn't do something foolish.

* * *

Naruto looked at the new Sasuke and felt disgusted. He looked like a monster. How could he let Orochimaru do something like that to him? Kyuubi's words were now making sense.

"Sasuke look at yourself you don't look human any more, was it really worth selling your soul to the devil for something as petty as revenge" Naruto asked Sasuke who didn't respond but look more evil.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Sasuke forming another Chidori in his right hand. It seemed the Uchiha was too far-gone to do anything. His back had deformed wings, which would make anyone cringe. Naruto laughed to himself when he thought about Sasuke's fan girl's response to his new visage.

He started to hear light chirping noise coming from the Chidori. Naruto knew he had to use that Jutsu. It would be the only way to stop the crazed shinobi. Naruto had never tested this technique and it had a vital flaw. But that flaw was also why this Jutsu would work. Naruto slowly brought his headband over his eyes. He started to listen to where the noise was coming from. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto bring his headband over his eyes. Sasuke smirked thinking that he had won this battle.

"Uzumaki you wouldn't understand what its…" Sasuke started to speak but was cut off by an angry Naruto

"Sasuke I really dot give a flying fuck ok, so shut up. Stop with your little pity party about how you have no family because I really don't care". Naruto replied back with rage and anger laced in his voice. That's all Sasuke ever said, Itachi this, Itachi that, I have no family. It was getting old really fast.

Sasuke seemed even angrier, if that was even possible. Naruto though brought out his left elbow in front of him. He brought his right all the way back. He started to gather as much chakra as possible. Sasuke wasn't going to stand and take Naruto's obvious mockery any longer and charged at him with full speed across the river. Naruto started to hear the Chidori coming closer ever so quickly.

"Sasuke you know your biggest weakness is, you rely to heavily on that Sharingan of yours". Naruto said to Sasuke with confidence. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't have time to mull over Naruto's words. Naruto came running towards him with a ball of blinding light in his hand. Sasuke's eyes couldn't take the intense light and shut his eyes and started to fail his arms around. Naruto didn't stop running and hit straight in Sasuke's chest.

_Uzumaki Clan Kinjutsu, Shining Knuckle_

Naruto slowly put his headband over his forehead. It seemed he had created a huge crater on the cliff edge. Sasuke looked completely knocked out as was in his normal form. He no longer looked like Halloween costume gone wrong.

"Arghhh" Naruto grunted out as chakra started to pour out of his hand. The blue chakra was leaking onto the ground. Naruto didn't know this would happen and the pain was too much. But he slowly got up and stood over Sasuke. He was still cradling his right hand making sure nothing came out.

"Well Sasuke you were strong but I guess…" Naruto's speech was cut off as he felt a searing pain come from his stomach. He slowly looked down to see a sword sticking out. Then the blade came out as quickly as it went in. Naruto collapsed onto one knee and started to cough up blood. The Kyuubi container looked up to see none other than…

"…Kabuto" Naruto whispered in pain as he started to lose strength all over.

"You made Orochimaru-sama change bodies; he waited for Sasuke-kun but in the end changed. No matter I took it upon myself to come and fetch the next body" Kabuto spoke to Naruto in a condescending voice. Naruto struggled to stand up and stop Kabuto from taking Sasuke. But it was no use the damage had been done and Kabuto was walking away from Naruto with Sasuke on his shoulder.

"Finish this demon off" Kabuto spoke to the 25 sound shinobi that started to surround Naruto. Kabuto had gone and Naruto was struggling to stay alive, as he saw the sound shinobi close around him.

"Oh I am going to love killing this brat" one sound shinobi spoke from Naruto's right.

"Yeah he's the bastard that killed Ken," Another shouted out to his left. Naruto knew he had only one chance left.

"Hey what's the brat doing" one of the masked shinobi said in confusion.

"Hahahahahaha he's trying to shield himself" another nameless shinobi spoke in a taunting voice. Naruto just smirked and looked at the shinobi around him.

_Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu, Raging Storm_

Naruto let loose his most prized and powerful technique. The masked sound shinobi didn't have a chance to react, as they were completely ripped apart. Naruto's hands were on fire as he finished using his Jutsu. But the konoha shinobi couldn't handle it and collapsed onto the ground.

"**Hahahahahaha brat it seems like you do need me. What's that human expression brat, you're up a stream without a paddle. Ha what bullshit, it makes sense though you humans are so weak that the only thing you could do was come up with that crap". **Kyuubi spoke to Naruto in a taunting voice. But Naruto couldn't respond as he felt his life slipping away.

"**Know this brat, the only reason your alive is because of me and not your training hahahahaha…" **Kyuubi told Naruto as he slipped into unconsciousness

* * *

Naruto heard people speaking around him and he let out a big groan. He kept hearing his name being called out by many people. But then it all stopped and Naruto slowly opened his eyelids. His vision was clouded with nothing but the colour white.

"Damn what's with all the white?" Naruto muttered in a weak voice. Naruto felt very tired and fatigued. He tried getting up but his body wasn't answering his calls.

"Hey there Naruto let me help you up" Naruto felt someone bring his body into a sitting position. He looked to his right to see Genma was the person who helped him up. He looked around the room to see Maki was also sitting with a look of relief on her face.

"You gave us all quite a scare there Naruto, a lot of people were worried" Genma said to Naruto with concern in his voice. He pointed towards the table next to Naruto's bed that was littered with get well soon cards and flowers. Naruto looked surprised that so many people were worried about him.

"Please…Naruto don't listen to this lazy ass he was the one who was most worried he hasn't left your side since you came back, your suppose to be a jounin so why aren't you doing any missions" Maki informed Naruto and scolded Genma. Genma had a faint blush on his cheeks. Naruto smiled at the light banter that was going back and forth between the two. Even though most Genma would say would be one word.

Naruto looked down as heard what happened to him after the fight. It seemed he was found in a crater with bodies of sound shinobi littered around him. Kakashi had found and brought him straight to the hospital. He would have to thank the one-eyed shinobi for saving his life. Naruto felt bad that he couldn't bring back Sasuke and felt weak for it. Genma who was watching his students face knew that he was beating himself up over the fight.

"Genma-sensei how long have I been out" Naruto asked his sensei of 2 years.

"1 week Naruto" Naruto heard a voice call out from the door. It was none other than Tsunade herself standing there. Tsunade told Naruto of the details of what exactly happened and expected him to give her a full report on what happened. All of Naruto's friends visited and were glad to see he was now fully conscious. Sakura had been devastated that Sasuke couldn't didn't come back but was glad Naruto was not hurt that badly. She had told Naruto that she would become stronger and next she would come along to bring back Sasuke. All in all Naruto was glad that everyone was happy with him.

"Yo kid what's with the spaced out look" Naruto looked to see where that voice came from and saw the perverted hermit himself Jiraiya sitting on the windowsill.

"Ero-senin" Naruto muttered with distaste. Jiraiya seemed offended that he would call such a great shinobi such rude words.

"Anyways brat I am here to tell you something" Naruto looked intrigued at the pervert's serious face and listened to what he had to say.

* * *

Naruto was currently packing up some stuff for his training trip of 2 years. He would be going with Jiraiya and learn about different shinobi countries and more techniques. Even though this was a dream come true Naruto couldn't help but feel sad. Naruto was packing so quickly he didn't realize that he dropped something.

Naruto looked down to see the Hokage's gold card was on the floor. He slowly picked it up and sat down on his bed. Naruto sat staring at the card for long time just trying to figure out what happened. The whole year had been hectic and Naruto had completely forgotten about this card. Naruto slowly got up and walked out f the door his direction was the Hokage monument.

Naruto walked to the edge of the roof of the Hokage tower and looked at the monument. He stood staring at the faces of the pervious leaders as they stood watch guarding the village. Naruto looked at the face of the wise and powerful third Hokage.

"You helped me become, who I am old man and for that I am in your debt forever" Naruto whispered to himself. He held the gold card and wondered if it still worked. He had gone to visit Kai's shop and saw to get some techniques for his training trip. His team-mates had been disheartened that he had to go for such a long time. But they both knew Naruto wouldn't be long gone and would come back stronger than ever. For Naruto so much had changed since he began his training. Those years seem to be lifetime ago to Naruto.

Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts he wasn't aware some was behind him until he felt a small soft hand grope his butt.

"AHHHH!!!"

Naruto let out the girliest scream Ten-Ten had ever heard. The Kyuubi container looked behind him to see none other than the weapon mistress Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten had a very sly smile on her face as she get squeezing Naruto's butt.

"Naruto you will miss me wont you, you will think of me when you relive yourself at night right" Ten-Ten asked Naruto with the most seductive voice that made Naruto blush 10 shades of red.

'Well I guess so things will never change'

* * *

A/N: Well chapter 9 for everyone, I am sorry for taking such a long time but uni has started and I don't have that much free anymore. Plus I am playing several games (that's where my free time goes). Thank you again for people who review they are the fuel for my engine which is my ego. (lol) I got one negative review which was so long that I couldn't be bothered to red a whole page about how bad this story was so sorry for that reviewer I just cant take that much criticism in one review I am human. I hope this fight will satisfy some people's thirst for battle it isn't the biggest chapter I have done but hey at least you get a chapter. But as always the rest of my reviewers stick by me and have given over 300 reviews which is really good because some stories barley get above 150 sometimes. So thank you as always and remember happy reviewing and reading 


	10. Chapter 10: Return Of Hurricane Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form and if I did why would I write fan fiction. Mr.Masashi Kishimoto owns it

* * *

Chapter 10: Return Of Hurricane Naruto

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at his travelling companion. The perverted Jiraiya had tried to corrupt him into becoming something he didn't want to become. Naruto though wondered how much Konoha had changed since he left. Naruto had defiantly changed these 3 years and was a tall 16 years old with too much hormones. Naruto just sighed as he thought of his inner pervert. But all those thoughts were out of the window as he saw the huge gates of Konoha. Naruto had finally come home and what a homecoming it would be.

* * *

Naruto looked around the village as Jiraiya went off to report of their trip of 3 years to Tsunade. Even after 3 years this village still hadn't changed. People still didn't like him, the women still gossiped like their lives depended on it and, as always there was no welcoming party. Naruto just took a big sigh and began to walk to his favourite ramen stand. Naruto hoped it would still be there but he needed to drop of his stuff first.

So began his journey back to his apartment complex. Naruto knew that the place must be covered in dust and that he would have to do some major cleaning. Naruto wondered how his friends were; he hadn't had any contact from them in 3 years and was dying what know what had happened. As Naruto looked around the village he could see that they had recovered from the attack by sand and sound. Naruto looked up on the cliff to see the addition of Tsunade's face. Naruto looked at the young woman's face and couldn't help but laugh. Naruto's sight lingered on wise face of the third Hokage. He could tell they filled the crack in the face but looking at the face brought mixed feelings. Some were sad but most were joyful. Naruto vowed with every fibre in his body that he would take Orochimaru down. Not just for the village but for the memory of the old Hokage.

As Naruto walked up to the street where the apartment complex was he felt something wrong. It took a while for Naruto to realize that the large apartment complex was completely gone. Naruto set his bag down in surprise.

"No this can't be right, I swear that crappy building was supposed to here" These were the thoughts that plagued Naruto' mind. Naruto thought he had made a mistake but this was the street where he lived and now the building was gone and replaced by something else. Naruto looked around wildly until he realized that there was a young girl walking up here. He remembered who it was and couldn't have been happier. 

"AYAME-CHAN" Naruto shouted out to the ramen stand girl who was walking back to the stand. Ayame heard a familiar voice shout at her until she saw the mass of blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Ayame grinned and ran up to Naruto and enveloped him in a hug. Naruto's eyes bulged out when he felt two cushions smooch his face.

"_Wow Ayame-chans chest had really…" _Naruto's perverted thoughts were cut off as Ayame released him and gave a big smile. Ayame's smile however dropped as she looked around. A confused face replaced her smile as she looked at the building Naruto was standing at

"Naruto, what are you doing at the adult cinema" Ayame asked in a really confused voice. Naruto looked at the cinema and gaped at it. Ayame looked at Naruto's mind boggled face and let out a giggle. He must have just come back, so how could he know that this was the dirty cinema.

"Oh I am so sorry Naruto, you probably had no idea where you were standing. Silly me" Naruto looked at Ayame with and even more confused face. She knew she should explain what had happened.

"Well you see Naruto, there was this really run down apartment complex that use to stand here, probably full of druggies and prostitutes" Ayame told Naruto as he looked at her with a slightly annoyed face. But Ayame wasn't paying attention she as continued to explain what had happened.

"Well anyways…some shinobi bought the whole land and the building that was on it about 2 years ago, it was quite a lot of money from what I am told. That shinobi made it into a dirty cinema and well the rest is history". Ayame finished telling Naruto with a smile. Naruto however was not smiling as he started to get a sneaking suspicion in his gut. Naruto's mouth went dry and the tension around Naruto could be clearly seen. The title of the movie made Naruto even madder.

"Ayame-Chan…do you know who bought this land" Naruto asked Ayame very quietly and slowly. Ayame looked at Naruto and smiled as she new who it was, as she gave Naruto the identity of the shinobi.

"Of Naruto-Kun it was…"

Somewhere near a hot spring 

The Shinobi know only as the frog hermit was sitting down on a tree branch while looking down on the hot spring with a telescope. He had taken a detour on his way to Tsunade's office to admire the beauty of konoha A.K.A watching naked women. He was enjoying the view when he heard a huge shout

"**DAMN YOU ERO-SENIN!!!" **

Jiraiya started to chuckle quite loudly, he knew that voice belonged to Naruto and he had found out what had happened to his flat. 2 years ago Naruto had prank the legendary senin by getting him beat up in a hot spring but also gluing each all his "research" papers to explosive notes, which the toad shinobi used to escape the crazy women. Well today was Jiraiya's ultimate payback and he had done it with style.

"Pay back's a bitch my young apprentice"

Back to Naruto 

Ayame had literally jumped 50 feet back when she heard Naruto's roar. She slowly got up and heard that Naruto use to live in that apartment complex. The ramen girl had the decency to blush when she remembered what she said about the tenants of the apartment.

"Come on Naruto…first bowl of ramen is on the house" Ayame told the ramen crazy boy who was in tears of sadness before was now in tears of joy. He looked up and gave her his patented grin, which made Ayame smile even more.

* * *

Naruto and Ayame had finally arrived at the ramen stand and Naruto ordered a super size Uzumaki Naruto usual. Teuchi the old ramen owner couldn't have been happier than he was now. His favourite customer was back and he seemed to have grown an even bigger appetite. Naruto was currently downing his 6th bowl of ramen. It had been such a long time since he had ramen and now he was thoroughly enjoying his return. In between each bowl Naruto would tell Teuchi and Ayame about his adventures during the three years. Naruto was having the time of his life but it would only get better as he felt a huge pat on his back.

Naruto looked being to see the white spiky hair of Raiden. Naruto almost chocked on his ramen when he saw Raiden. Mostly looking at how Raiden had grown.

"Wow bro you be taking your steroids" Naruto said out loud as he saw his best friends muscles. Raiden just gave him and goofy grin and sat down next to him and orders some ramen as well.

"I had heard from a reliable source that Konoha's Raging storm was back so I decided to go to the place where lives" Raiden said in a joking voice as he said that Naruto literally lived at the ramen bar. Naruto just gave Raiden a big smile and looked to see he wasn't wearing his Chunin flak jacket. Raiden smiled knowing what Naruto was thinking and got up. Naruto looked at Raiden who had finished his bowl of ramen get up and motion him to stand up.

"Come Naruto, Tsunade-Sama asked me to come look for you, she said something about a promotion". Raiden told Naruto with a far off voice. Naruto looked up at Raiden with noodles hanging out of his mouth. The Kyuubi vessel quickly swallowed the noodles and paid for his meal. He jumped off and thanked the ramen duo while running off to his friend.

While on the way to the Hokage tower Raiden and Naruto swapped stories. Apparently all his friends had become Chunins, while Neji, Mai and Raiden had become jounin. But Raiden was part of ANBU, however he was still considered a jounin. Naruto told him of his journeys around the shinobi world. Naruto had finally perfected all of his original moves. Naruto and Raiden were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't realized they were already at the Hokage's office door.

Naruto and Raiden stepped through the wide and spacious room. Naruto noticed that there were several people in the room besides them. Naruto's eyes landed onto someone he had been thinking about these past three years. Standing in what looked to be a new Chinese suit/dress was the weapon mistress Ten-Ten. Naruto's perverted eyes however landed on a different area. Naruto's train of thoughts were _"damn ten-tens really grown some big…" _Naruto again was broken out of his perverted voice when he heard the distinct stern voice of Tsunade.

"Naruto…you were suppose to report here immediately not go have a fun time at the Ramen bar". Tsunade shouted at Naruto in a tone that was very similar to a mother telling off her child. Naruto looked slightly miffed. This was twice that the perverted shinobi had screwed him over.

"But Oba-Chan…Ero-Senin said he was going to come here and give the report…but knowing him he's probably doing something perverted". Naruto finished saying trying to explain his case to the busty blonde who looked pissed off. Naruto was saved when Tsunade motioned for him to sit down. However the only seat that was available was the one next to Ten-Ten. Naruto looked at the brunette beauty that had a very sly smile on her face. Naruto sighed and sat down next to her. Naruto had been doing that a lot lately just sighing. Now that Naruto was comfortable he looked around the room to see that quite a few people were there. Genma was leaning against a wall with a toothpick in his mouth as always. He gave Naruto one of his cool smirks and nods.

"_Man Genma-Sensei looks so cool like that,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw Mai sitting down next to Raiden and giving him a warm smile. Naruto gave her a big grin not really listening to what Tsunade was saying. There was a man though that caught Naruto's attention; he seemed to be leaning back on the wall as well. His black shades were the only thing that made look different then any normal person on the street. Naruto's attention was diverted however when he felt something brush his leg.

Naruto took a big gulp and knew it had to be the Chinese bun vixen. Naruto looked at her with corner of his eye to see her focus solely on Tsunade. But she had that sly smile on her face, which only meant trouble. Naruto luckily turned his attention back to Tsunade, as she was about to talk to him.

"Well Naruto its great to have you back and seeing that the missions I assigned you in those three years were completed successfully" Tsunade said to Naruto with a proud smile on her face.

"So seeing as you have done so many difficult missions and with 100 success. I herby congratulate you on your promotion to jounin and ANBU", Tsunade finished saying with a smile. Naruto couldn't have been happier he was already in ANBU.

"But Naruto you will have to complete some exams which I am sure you will pass with flying colours" Tsunade told Naruto who happily nodded. Naruto looked to see Mai and Genma get up to leave. Naruto heard Mai whisper that they would catch up, as soon he was finished with Tsunade. Naruto now looked slightly puzzled. The only people in the room were Naruto, Ten-Ten, Raiden and the one person he had never met before.

"Seeing your confused face Naruto the people in this room will head up a special squad in ANBU and this is your team…but we have to wait for your other member," Tsunade told Naruto who nodded dumbly at the Slug Sanin. Naruto would have to study for the exam and get some new gear.

"Umm…Tsunade-Baa-Chan do you know what happened to my stuff in my apartment" Naruto asked the young looking Hokage who's eye started to twitch when she was called old. Tsunade didn't say anything but merely pointed to Ten-Ten who gave him a quick wink. Naruto looked at Tsunade with a defeated look. Naruto however wasn't able to mull over these events as the door burst open to revel…

"Forgive my lateness Tsunade-Sama, Because of my tardiness I will do 500 push ups and if I cant do…" Lee Shouted out but was stopped when Tsunade brought her hand up to shut him up. Everyone around was glad that Lee decided to shut up. Tsunade looked towards the Man with the shades and nodded to him.

"Hello the name is Kyo Yagami I am going to be your Captain for this squad. You should know that this is a great privilege for someone so young to be in an elite squad. Now we can go over codename's later, for now you should get familiar with the ANBU handbook. Once you have read it and memorised you will have to burn it". The man known as Kyo explained to them about their ANBU squad and what they would do. Naruto listened carefully to what the man had to said and they were all given 5 ANBU suits each. They would have to go to ANBU HQ to receive their individual masks.

"Well people this is probably a huge an adjustment so we meet next week here for our first mission" Kyo said this and left with some grace. Naruto was still in a daze and didn't register Lee's cry of him being his rival. Naruto looked at Lee and asked genuinely what he said. Raiden and Ten-Ten carried out a shouting Lee, who kept something about his hip attitude.

"This must a lot to take in Naruto" Naruto looked to his right to see the Hokage leaning back against her desk. Naruto just gave her a smile and nodded. Naruto truly felt at home now seeing his friends and comrades.

"Well seeing as your flat is gone, all your stuff is at Ten-Ten's so you will be staying there till you can find a permanent place of residence". Tsunade told Naruto who started to sweat quite profusely. Naruto looked at Tsunade with the most serious face he could muster.

"Do you want me to get raped" Naruto asked the Slug Sanin who just started to laugh out loud and told him to get out.

Naruto stepped out of the office muttering something about crazy old hags. But his foul mood was broken when he saw the faces of his friends. Mai came up to him and gave him a big hug followed by Ten-Ten who squeezed his butt as well. Naruto was just relishing the feeling that he was home with his family. Mai, Raiden and Lee had to leave but as they were all going to be meeting tomorrow for welcome home party, which would be at Mai's house.

Naruto was left alone with Ten-Ten who was now genuinely smiling and not one of her crazy smiles that gets Naruto sweating like a waterfall. Naruto looked down to his hand was grasped by a softer and more delicate hand. Ten-Ten dragged Naruto back to her apartment and his stuff.

* * *

Naruto and Ten-Ten finally reached her place; it was a nice apartment in a good neighbourhood. Naruto looked around the apartment and felt a nice calming presence.

Ten-Ten told Naruto on the way that she had finally moved out of her parents place. Naruto set his backpack and duffel bag down and looked around the place.

"Well Naruto-kun make your self at home while I start dinner" Naruto heard Ten-Ten say as she walked off to the kitchen Naruto just sat down on the sofa which seemed to be a sofa-bed. Naruto looked around the one bedroom apartment to see it was a nice cosy place. But Naruto would keep his guard up if he wanted to virginity intact. (I am not trying to make Ten-Ten into some sexual predator just a horny teen).

"So Naruto how was your trip with Jiraiya-Sama" Ten-Ten asked the blonde shinobi who growled when she said that perverts name. Naruto would get back at that pervert if it were the last thing he ever did. Naruto looked up to the ceiling of Ten-Ten's apartment and wondered what kind of mission he would be doing.

After having a great meal that Naruto hadn't had in a very long time Naruto was sitting on the couch relaxing. Ten-Ten blushed when he had 5th helpings knowing that her food must have been nice for Naruto.

"So Ten-Ten-Chan where did you keep my stuff" Naruto asked the weapon mistress who looked back at Naruto and proceeded to explain that most of his valuable's were in inside her closet while most of his clothes were just too small.

"Well I didn't want to throw away your old clothes so most of them I use as a sleeping outfits" Ten-Ten said told Naruto who started to imagine Ten-Ten in his shorts and small t-shirt that would hug her body. Naruto looked down at Ten-Ten with a blush as she looked at him slyly.

"Want me to show you how they look" Ten-Ten asked Naruto who jumped off the couch and started to sputter.

"Hahaha…well Ten-Ten-Chan I am sleepy and going to go to sleep" Naruto said as he opened a door and walked into it. Ten-Ten held back her laughter as she saw what Naruto walked into.

"Naruto, that's the closet," Ten-Ten shouted to Naruto while trying to control her laughter. Naruto walked out looking beat red and completely embarrassed.

"Of course…I knew that" Naruto said as he went towards the couch and started bring out the sofa bed extension. Ten-Ten Gave Naruto a smile and walked back into her room.

"Welcome back Naruto-Kun" Ten-Ten said to Naruto as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto touched his cheek and couldn't help but let a huge smile grace his face.

* * *

Sunlight hit Naruto's face as he tried to swat the sunlight out but failing miserably because that's impossible. Naruto slowly opened his eyes while rubbing the sleep of them. The Kyuubi container slowly got up and looked around the place to see that it was already morning. Naruto got up slowly and made his way to the bathroom hoping a nice hot shower would start his day. Naruto didn't know that Ten-Ten was already in the bathroom and had just finished her shower. Naruto looked forward to see the door open and Ten-Ten walked through dripping wet with a towel draped around her. Naruto's sleepy eyes suddenly popped open seeing the 17-year girl walk through. Naruto looked at the damp towel that hugged her body.

"Oh Naruto your awake that's good, there's enough hot water for you in the shower, breakfast should be done as well once your finished" Ten-Ten explained to Naruto who still looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Ten-Ten walked back to her room still drying her long hair. Naruto still looked dazed and knew now that he would have to have an ice-cold shower.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom to see that Ten-Ten had finished making him breakfast. Naruto felt like a leech because he wasn't doing anything around the house was taking advantage of Ten-Ten's hospitality. But when Naruto voiced these concerns Ten-Ten merely laughed and said she was glad to do it only that he owed her a favour, which Naruto was glad to give.

Ten-Ten suddenly got up and went towards her room, which confused Naruto. A couple of minutes Ten-Ten came walking through with a very long object, which was wrapped in cloth. Ten-Ten slowly gave Naruto the package to Naruto.

"Well seeing as you weren't here for 3 of your birthdays…this your three year present…happy birthday Naruto" Naruto slowly unwrapped his gift to revel a very long and strong wooden staff. Naruto looked at the gift and started chuckle and a big grin spread across Naruto's face. Ten-Ten explained that it was the strongest wood and metal infused together, to make it hard yet flexible. Lately Naruto's wooden staff's would break like twigs and Naruto couldn't have asked for a better present.

Naruto quickly got up and dashed towards his rucksack which this time confused Ten-Ten. Naruto came back holding three packages. Naruto put down two and gave her the smallest one first.

"Well that's for your 15th birthday, this one for your 16th and the last one for your 17th and don't worry your present kicks ass" Naruto said with a big grin. Ten-ten smiled and looked at the smallest gift to see it was a long necklace that was made out of sliver or platinum (BTW I am not good with jewellery so please don't complain). Ten-Ten smiled as she set on the table and picked up the second gift to see it was long silky kimono that took Ten-Ten's breath away. Ten-Ten looked at Naruto who was nervously grinning hoping she would like it.

It was the last present that brought tears of joy to Ten-Ten's face as she unwrapped the cloth of the present to revel a long Katana with serrated edges and every long and intricate design of a dragon on the blade.

"The sword is called dragon fang its suppose…" Naruto started to explain but was cut off when Ten-Ten grabbed him in a hug and thanked him profusely. Naruto could tell that she was happy. Things were defiantly looking up for Konoha's Raging Storm.

* * *

The newly appointed ANBU walked into the Hokage's office. Naruto looked around the office to see everyone had arrived early and now were waiting for Tsunade to finish with her meeting with the council. Naruto's week back had been fantastic. His welcome home party had everyone their. It seemed everyone had risen through the ranks and quite quickly. Naruto was shocked to hear from Iruka that Gaara had become the new Kazekage. But he was glad for the fellow demon carrier. Naruto had caught up with his best friends and Ino and Sakura kept pestering if had found a girl on his journey. But he wouldn't tell the nosy shinobi. Naruto was glad that Sakura had become strong but was kind of scared of her freaky strength.

After the party Naruto had to study for the exam and took all the books that Ten-Ten used. Luckily she had made some really good notes and Naruto breezed the exam. Of course Naruto passed the physical and funnily he had to do a dope test, which he thankfully passed. Passing the test Naruto was able to get a mask, which was funnily enough painted to look like a fox. Kyuubi wouldn't shut up after he got the mask, taunting him about his mask. But most of all, the perverted demon wouldn't stop talking about Ten-Ten. Naruto had to admit though she looked really hot in those ANBU uniforms.

The team looked at the door to see an annoyed looking Tsunade walk through with Shizune hot on her trail. The Fifth Hokage sat down and down a cup of sake with received a heated glare from Shizune. The younger shinobi didn't know what to do in hopes of not setting of the Herculean strength woman. As fates would have it the captain seemed to have balls of steel as he stepped up and proceeded to explain the mission.

"Now that the Hokage is here, I can the mission and our target" Kyo stepped up to explain. Naruto though really hated this mask it made him feel really confined. So Naruto raised his hand and Kyo nodded to him.

"Can I take my mask off" Naruto asked his captain who just seemed to look at him.

"No…" Naruto looked down as his captain said this "…Any way's this is our mission, we have to track this man. He has appeared many times these last 2 years. He is known for killing quite a few of our shinobi". Kyo handed over the picture for everyone to see. As the picture was being passed around Kyo continued explaining.

"Now our mission is to see who is he working for and what his objectives are. If we are compromised our job is to take him out. This a classified S-Class mission" Kyo explained to everyone as they all nodded. Naruto finally got the picture and looked at it. There was something about this person that reminded Naruto of someone.

"We don't know a single thing about this guy expect that he uses techniques that draw blood" Kyo finished explaining. Naruto suddenly felt something click and he suddenly got all these flashbacks.

"Wait…did you say blood" Naruto asked his captain who looked at Naruto as soon as he said this. The captain merely nodded and Naruto looked down at the picture.

"I remember fighting this guy 3 years ago, Team 6 went to investigate a nearby village that caught the eye of a drug lord" Naruto said as he looked at his teammate who started to nod.

"Yeah I remember that, you went off to get that girl back and that's where you fought that guy" Raiden finished explaining for Naruto. The Kyuubi container merely nodded at his teammate. Tsunade who had been quite all this time finally voiced her opinion.

"How strong is this guy Naruto, I mean your still standing and people stronger than you have been killed by this guy" Tsunade asked the newly appointed ANBU shinobi who looked at Tsunade.

"Well luckily I was able to hold him off but I think it was because Raiden came that I am still alive" Naruto told the assembled shinobi who nodded.

"Now that I think about, I can tell he was holding back, but I don't know why" Naruto told the assembled shinobi. Tsunade looked down at the file and knew that there was something off with this guy.

"The thing is I think this guy is a grunt, I think he works for someone else" Naruto told his comrades who seemed to look bit shaken with that statement. Kyo told them to assemble near the south gates in 2 hour's time. The rest of the ANBU left leaving Naruto and Tsunade alone. Tsunade had asked to speak to Naruto privately.

"Naruto I was in a meeting with the council and our topic…" Tsunade started to speak to Naruto but was cut off by the loudmouth blonde.

"…Was me" Naruto finished for the Hokage who looked down when he said that. The young looking Hokage proceeded to explain that the council was worried that konoha might be attacked by the Akatsuki. Naruto just growled when she said this. It looked like they would blame everything on him. After talking with Tsunade Naruto needed to go and meet his team.

"Naruto, remember that you have to tell your friends about your tenant. You owe it to them for trusting their lives with you" Tsunade told Naruto this as he walked out of the room. It seemed that Naruto would have to start doing a lot of mission because the council wanted Naruto away from the village as long possible.

* * *

The ANBU squad were all assembled and ready to leave the village for their next mission. Naruto still found the mask really annoying and itchy but he would have to get use to it. Lee looked to be jumping up and down because he was excited that he might fight a strong opponent. Naruto though wasn't excited after his conversation with Tsunade and knew he would have to tell his friends about his tenant. But for now Naruto had to be focused on taking out that freaky blood-sucking guy.

"So does this guy even have a name?" Ten-Ten asked as soon as they left the village and were on their way to the border. Kyo said no as they didn't even know how this guy travelled around or who his comrades were. Before the mission started Kyo had explained that this guy had been going through settlements looking for something. Apparently the only village that hadn't seen him was their next destination. They were hopeful that they could catch this guy as soon as possible. Naruto had a score to settle with this guy. Raiden noticed the unusually quite Naruto run through the trees. Something must be eating him and it probably had to do with something that happened after their meeting.

The team finally arrived near the village and prompted to split up around the village and circle it. They would keep communications with each other through their headsets. The ANBU shinobi quickly got to their post's ready to scout the blood sucking shinobi. Luck however wasn't on their side as the team had to wait for 5 hours till there was any suspicious movement. Fate seemed to be pulling the strings lately as Naruto spotted the man they were supposed to find.

"Target acquired…but he seems to be with someone…a man medium height, large build and spiky white hair" Naruto relayed the information to his comrades who heard Naruto speak.

"Storm can you give as any other details" Kyo asked Naruto using his nickname as a codename. Naruto looked closely but all he could see was that he seemed to have striped red lines coming from his eyes. The man reminded Naruto of some one, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Negative shades, only other mark on the man is striped red lines on his face…area seems to be clean as well…I am going to use one of my monkeys to get some sound" quickly biting his thumb Naruto did the typical seals of a summoning technique. The small cloud disappeared and stood a small monkey with a grin. Naruto asked his summon to relay the conversation to him.

"Okay guys this what I am getting…something about looking for someone…a girl…something about having a special bloodline…not finding the person…apparently…there are other people with different bloodlines they need…for there ultimate plan. Sounds to me like a typical bad guy group" Naruto told the receiver. Naruto waited for a response from his team. Naruto tapped his microphone to see if it was working.

"Hey guys did you get what I said" Naruto talked into his microphone but got no response. Naruto though had to think fast as he saw the men he was tailing look straight at him. Konoha's Raging storm looked behind to see a shinobi from behind him attack him. Naruto withdrew his new staff and blocked the Katana attack. Naruto and his attacker were not counting on the blade breaking apart because of its hit on the pole. Naruto smiled, as his new staff was better than anything he ever had. But this fight was just getting started as dozen more shinobi appeared around him. It seemed luck was not on their side today.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted this up ASAP. Also this chap didn't do much except show his comeback. I hope for the next chapter will be quicker and longer but no promises their. Look out for the next chapter, as it will be a fight and Naruto house hunting which I will try to make as funny as possible. Thanks to my awesome reviewers, I just reached 400, which is something to be proud of, but I will keep on writing. Don't worry I am not abandoning any stories. If you have any questions or quires please don't hesitate to ask either by messaging me or putting it on the review. As always Happy Reading & Reviewing 


End file.
